Un Maestro Imparable
by xavo
Summary: Ron deberá enfrentar la prueba más extraordinaria de su vida al enterarse de que es el nuevo Avatar. Deberá buscar maestros que le enseñen los cuatro elementos y enfrentar varias complicaciones que surgen en el camino. Crossover.
1. Un Maestro Imparable

Hola les traigo mi primer fic es un crossover, una serie es kp la otra descubranlo ustedes, espero que les guste... Ah y visiten la pagina

Todos los personajes ideas y logos de Kim Possible pertenecen a Disney.

Un Maestro Imparable

Era una noche oscura, la lluvia caía intensamente sobre una carretera. Un sujeto de rasgos orientales conducía a gran velocidad en dirección a su hogar.

El lugar estaba vacío, ningún auto a la vista solo este hombre, él alzó la mirada y por el espejo retrovisor aparecieron unas luces de un auto color negro que lo seguía, no le presto atención y siguió su camino pero cuando volvió a mirar las luces estaban encima de él y aquel auto lo empezó a chocar por atrás de inmediato nuestro hombre reaccionó y acelero para alejarse del peligro pero lo alcanzó y se puso a su lado, no se podía ver nada dentro del misterioso vehículo ya que tenía vidrios polarizados.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –preguntó el sujeto -pero no obtuvo respuesta, pero si una nueva embestida por parte del auto negro que lo hizo perder el control y girar en trompos llegando a atravesar una barrera de contención y caer en un barranco. El sujeto había muerto instantáneamente y su asesino se alejaba hacia el horizonte.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del mundo en un hospital de una pequeña ciudad nacía un niño de pelo rubio rodeado de doctores y de sus padres que lo miraban con alegría.

Veinte años después el mismo niño ahora un adulto pero con alma de niño se despierta en la mañana contento ya que hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Ron!!! –Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Qué!

-Levántate y ven a desayunar, preparé wafles.

Al oír la palabra wafles Ron se levantó de un salto, despertó a Rufus, se vistió y bajó a toda velocidad.

-wafles –dijo Rufus- y de un salto se arrojó sobre ellos y se los comió casi todos.

-Rufus! déjame uno al menos.

-Ups, perdón –gimió el ratopín.

La madre de Ron se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo –dijo ella mientras lo apretujaba hasta sacarle los ojos.

-Gracias –respondió sin aire. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Fue a comprar.

-Mi regalo cierto.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tú, me lo acabas de decir.

-Ja, caí en tu trampa –río la madre.

-Y que es –preguntó impaciente.

-A no eso si que no te lo diré y no harás que te lo diga.

Al oír esto Ron puso la cara de perrito imitando a su novia.

-No te servirá eso no funciona conmigo. Iré a ver si Hannah se despertó. Ya vete a la universidad o llegaras tarde.

Tomó una tostada, le dijo adiós a su madre y salió en dirección al hogar de Kim.

A llegar tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió y salió Kim que de un se lanzó sobre él dándole un beso en los labios. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños amorcito.

-Kimmmm.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?

-Me estas aplastando.

-Ah si, lo siento.

-¿Por qué tan cariñosa? –preguntó.

-Ehh no lo se, porque hoy mi novio cumple veinte años y me emocioné, lo siento si no te gustó.

-No al contrario –Ron la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente. Kim sentía como ahora si los fuegos artificiales estallaban.

-Ejem –dijo el doctor Possible desde la puerta interrumpiendo el momento.

-Ehh –buenos días Sr. Doctor Possible.

-Veo que mi Kimmita ya te deseó un feliz cumpleaños, no Ronald.

-Ehhhhh si, sobre eso yo....

-Descuida está bien –dijo el Dr. P.- Kim toma, olvidas tu mochila ya es tiempo de que se vayan o llegarán tarde.

-Si, gracias padre –respondió la chica algo despistada.

-Ah por cierto Ronald que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

-Se lo agradezco.

Luego subieron al auto y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Tu padre dijo que estaba bien,

-Ohh si que lo dijo.

-Que extraño, pero genial ya no me pondrá en un hoyo negro. Ron aceleró en dirección a la universidad. Mientras se acercaba presentía que ese día no seria normal y que nunca lo olvidaría.

Luego llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad se bajaron y al momento de entrar al campus alguien gritó: miren es Ron a él muchachos hoy es su cumpleaños, intentó correr pero era tarde un montón de chicos se tiraron encima de él.

-Ya fue suficiente, bájense no puedo respirar –se escuchó la voz del chico bajo la pila de sujetos que lo aplastaban. Al oírlo todos se levantaron y se fueron, dejándolo en el suelo todo machacado. Kim se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Malditos desgraciados! Me las pagarán – gritó Ron agitando el brazo hacia los tipos que lo aplastaron-. ¿Por qué será que hoy todos se me tiran encima?

–bromeó Ron mientras miraba a Kim.

-Mmm será porque todos te quieren y admiran.

-Que extraña forma de demostrado. Ehhh pero si viene de tu parte es genial.

-Bueno olvidemos todo esto y vámonos a clase se nos hace tarde –dijo Kim.

Mientras nuestros héroes estaban en clase, en un lejano lugar, en otro continente, en un templo escondido unos sujetos de túnicas café, amarilla y verde tienen una discusión.

-Señores lo que hemos estado temiendo ha ocurrido. Él ha escapado de nuevo.

-No puede ser!! –se escuchó por parte de todos dentro del antiguo lugar.

Uno de ellos se paró y preguntó:

-Bueno ¿qué haremos?

-Tú y todos ya lo saben, debemos informarle todo al muchacho.

-Pero no tiene ninguna experiencia –dijo otro de ellos.

-No importa es nuestra única opción, además aprenderá rápido.

-Yo y otros cuatro viajaremos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡¡Andando!!

De vuelta en Middleton. Las clases terminan por hoy. Kim y Ron salen exhaustos.

-Uff. Odio al profesor Andrés Díaz es puro bla bla bla. Y que tal tu día Kim.

-No me quejo. Oye pasamos al Buen Nacho para hacer tie... digo para comer antes de ir a tu casa.

-Seguro.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Hola Ned quiero un Chimirito, un Naco, una bebida grande y una ensalada para la señorita.

-A la orden –dijo Ned- A si Ron por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

-Aqui está la orden que la disfrutes.

-Lo haré, adiós.

-En que piensas – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Kim.

-Toma –Kim sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Para mí.

-Si, ábrelo.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo sabrás cuando la abras.

-¡Que emoción, que emoción! Ron rompió rápidamente el papel revelando una pequeña cajita la abrió y gritó:

-¡Mi propio kimmunicador¡

-Corrección ronnunicador. Le pedí a Wade que te lo hiciera, es igual que el mío, es rojo para diferenciarlos y tiene algunas mejoras que quizás te agraden.

-Si, ¿cuáles? –preguntó el chico emocionado.

-Mira, tiene televisión satelital por holograma, radio, te muestra tu salud, tiene Internet a alta velocidad y un compartimento para dulces, entre otras.

-Wow y todo eso cupo aquí adentro.

-Si y mira si presionas este botón aparecen hologramas con fotos de nosotros–Ron lo presionó y se proyectó el vídeo de ellos bailando en el baile de graduación donde se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.

-Ese es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Gracias me encanta –Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que te gustara. Lo único que no tiene es un reproductor mp3 ya que no tenía espacio para nada más.

-No importa. Bien lo probaré –. Entonces se proyecto la imagen de Wade.

-Hola Wade –dijeron los dos.

-Hola chicos. Ron veo que que ya recibiste tu nuevo ronnunicador.

-Si, gracias por fabricármelo.

-De nada para eso estoy. Ah Kim recibí una llamada de ayuda desde Calama un lugar de Chile.

-Pero Wade hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron y además ahora vamos a su casa –decía Kim un tanto afligida.

-No importa Kim debemos ir –dijo su novio.

-No señor yo no iré, hoy no.

-Bueno –dijo Wade- contactaré a Justicia Global para que manden al Equipo Imposible.

-Por favor y gracias –ambos dijeron.

-Estás segura –preguntó Ron.

-Claro que si, tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¡Mira la hora! ya debemos irnos a tu casa.

-Si vamos.

Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Ron sentía que Kim estaba algo nerviosa. Él ya había descubierto lo que pasaría. Llegaron al poco rato y se dirigieron a la puerta y se encendieron las luces...

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! –se escuchó el grito de todos los que Ron conocía: familia, amigos, compañeros, incluso estaba Drakken el cual ya no era azul su piel había cambiado a blanca, junto a él estaba Shego quien tenía grande la barriga. Ron de dio cuenta que estaba embarazada y el padre ¡Era Drakken!

-Wow que sorpresa jamás me imaginé que me tendrían una fiesta sorpresa –trató de fingir Ron.

-Te engañamos –dijo Kim.

Inmediatamente el cumpleañero saludó a todos los presentes: abrazó a sus padres, a Monique, a Felix quien estaba con Zita, también estaba Yori con el Sensei a quien saludó con una reverencia.

-¿Y Wade? –preguntó el chico.

-Tenía que limpiar su cuarto –le respondió Kim.

Finalmente se acercó a Drakken y Shego.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba –exclamó Ron.

-Que tal Imparable –respondió Drakken.

-Ja ahora recuerdas mi nombre. Y Shego veo que no han perdido el tiempo jeje –mirando la panza de Shego.

-Siempre tan gracioso –sonrío Shego-. En eso se acercó Kim.

-Hola no me esperé que vinieran, veo que al final si terminaron juntos. Shego ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Ya van siete –respondió.

-Alto, tengo dos preguntas –dijo Ron- porque ya no eres azul y que pasó con la florcita en tu cuello.

-Bueno esa es fácil: como ya dejé mi vida de criminal y maldad con el tiempo dejó de ser azul como cuando ocupamos el attitudinador, recuerdas, y lo de la flor aprendí a controlarla ya no sale si yo no quiero, pero aún ocupo sus poderes–. Una rama salió de la mano de Drakken hacia una mesa y tomó una bandeja de bocadillos y los trajo hacia ellos –Gustan.

Ron tomó unos cuantos y se los echó a la boca.

-Mmm están muy buenos –dijo con la boca llena.

-Bueno diviértanse. Nos vemos al rato –. Ron y Kim fueron con sus otros invitados.

Kim se acercó a Monique y Ron fue a conversar con Félix.

-Que cuentas amigo.

-Mmm, no se mucho estudio, algunos videojuegos y pasar mi tiempo libre con Zita.

-A ya veo –dijo Ron- oye ¿qué juego has jugado?

-Últimamente estoy pegado con el pokémon Perla.

-En cerio yo juego el Diamante.

-Genial deberíamos intercambiar pokémon algún día.

-Claro cuando quieras.

Entonces la señora Imparable paró la música e hizo un anuncio.

-Oigan todos reúnanse para abrir los regalos. Ron fue el primero que se sentó frente a la pila de regalos, tomó uno y lo sacudió.

-Ronald espera a que todos se sienten!!

-Mi Ron siempre con su curiosidad infantil –decía Kim mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Todos estaban alrededor de veinteañero, el cual tomó el primer regalo que era de sus padres y lo abrió.

-Un reproductor mp4, genial, gracias mamá y papá.

-Así cubrirás lo que no cupo en el ronnunicador –dijo Kim.

-Si tienes razón.

Luego procedió a abrir los demás obsequios: Monique le dio una polera de Smash Mouth, el grupo favorito de Ron; Félix le trajo el juego de Los Simpsons: Hit & Run; entre otros. Entonces llegó el momento de abrir el regalo de Drakken y Shego. Era…

-¡Un Nintendo Wii! Booyah! Gracias, pero esto es muy caro.

-Descuida desde que comencé a trabajar el dinero me sobra, quien diría que haber sido un genio malvado te ayudara tanto al buscar empleo, además es para compensar todas las "molestias" que les he causado –dijo Drakken.

-De nuevo gracias.

Al no quedar ningún obsequio más el Dr. Possible se acercó a Ron y le dijo:

-Ronald mi regalo para ti está afuera. Vamos –todos los siguieron y al salir se impresionaron al ver una espectacular y moderna moto.

-Como tú perdiste la tuya en la invasión alienígena todo este tiempo he estado trabajando en su reconstrucción. Ahora tiene tecnología de punta y posee además el mismo modelo de turbinas que las del Kepler 2.

-Ultra.

-Ah y conservé tu bocina que lanza burbujas aunque las modifiqué y ahora pueden ser usadas como un arma de plasma.

-Gracias suegrito –el chico se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó -. Luego fue hacia su nueva moto y se subió a ella.

-Veamos que puede hacer este bebé-. Un sonido de cohete se escuchó en el lugar y al acelerar la moto partió a una velocidad increíble y se perdió de vista junto con su piloto.

A los tres minutos volvió Ron y bajo el brazo llevaba una orden del Buen Nacho.

-¡Fuiste al Buen Nacho! Asombroso no te tardaste nada –dijo Félix.

-¿Quién quiere nacos?

-Yo!! –dijeron todos.

En ese momento los sujetos que antes discutían en una reunión aparecieron por la calle y llegaron ante todos los presentes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó la señora Imparable.

-Pueden llamarnos monjes, venimos a darles una importante información.

¿Dónde está Ron Imparable? –dijo el líder de ellos.

-Aquí –el muchacho se acercó. Al verlo estas personas se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante él. Uno de ellos dijo:

-Estamos para servirte avatar Ron.

Concluirá...

Bueno esto termina por hoy pero pronto les traere el siguiente episodio. Opinen. CHAO


	2. Capitulo 2:El nuevo Avatar

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capítulo dos:

El nuevo Avatar.

-Avatar. Yo! No puede ser –el muchacho dio vueltas en círculos mientras se tomaba la cabeza- oigan ¿qué es un avatar?

El jefe de los monjes se puso de pie frente a él y dijo:

-El avatar es el encargado de mantener el equilibrio del mundo. Al dominar los cuatro elementos busca acabar con el caos del mundo.

-¿Caos? –dijo Kim.

-¿Dominar los cuatro elementos? –continuó Felix.

-Bueno supongo que tendré que explicarle todo a todos ustedes. Desde tiempos inmemoriales el contacto de los hombres con la naturaleza a permitido un dominio de esta. Antiguos y mitológicos animales pasaron sus habilidades a los seres humanos. Me refiero al dominio de los elementos.

-O sea agua, tierra, fuego y aire no es así –dijo Kim.

-Así es –le contestó el monje -. Los humanos pueden llegar a controlar a la perfección un solo elemento pero el avatar domina los cuatro.

-Pregunta –dijo Ron -. Si la gente puede hacer estas cosas ¿por qué no veo a nadie elevando rocas o lanzando fuego?

-Antiguamente el mundo como hoy lo conocen era muy diferente. Los continentes se dividían en La Nación del Fuego, Los Nómadas Aire, La Tribu del Agua y El Reino tierra. Pero con el pasar de los años se fueron dividiendo más aun creándose los distintos países. La gente se esparcía y no existía una comunicación entre ellos, de apoco los maestros, que son los que controlan los elementos, fueron reduciéndose llegando a ser un secreto para los no maestros, los cuales desarrollaron una gran cultura y tecnologías que hoy en día solo es ambición de poder y consumismo.

-¿Cómo o sea que no todos los humanos son maestros? –dijo Felix.

-No solo algunos nacen con esa facultad dentro de una familia incluso puede llegar a saltarse varias generaciones.

En ese momento se acercó el Sr. Imparable a su hijo y dijo:

-Ronald tengo algo que decirte. Nuestra familia ha sido de maestros tierra desde hace mucho. Mi bisabuelo fue el ultimo maestro imparable que controló la tierra.

-Como o sea que sabias de todo esto y... ¿por qué no me dijeron?

-Esta es mi forma de decírtelo.

-Es decir que soy...

-Si Ron –dijo el monje -. Eres un maestro tierra.

-Ultra –dijo Ron -. Sensei ¿usted sabia de todo esto?

-Esto es tan desconocido para mí como lo es para ti Imparable San –le contestó.

-Pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?- dijo Ron mirando al monje.

-Bueno el ciclo del avatar comienza con agua, tierra, fuego y luego aire. Cuando un avatar muere se reencarna en la siguiente generación del ciclo.

Tú desde que naciste estabas destinado a serlo. Antiguamente se les informaba a los avatares que lo eran a los dieciséis años pero como en el mundo no habían grandes conflictos y además que al informarles de esto los jóvenes avatares debían abandonar su actual vida para dedicarse cien por ciento a ser avatar por lo que se acordó mover la edad a los veinte años. Como hoy día que cumples esa edad.

-Wow. Espera entonces hubo un avatar antes de mí y era maestro agua no.

-Si el avatar Riu llevó a cabo su rol a la perfección hasta que murió en un misterioso accidente automovilístico en Alemania hace veinte años. Cuando el murió inmediatamente naciste tú.

-Ahh ya veo, ahora entiendo todo y... ¿cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Ron.

-Mi nombre es Mark soy de Australia. Ron debo hablar contigo en privado –se acercó al chico y se fue con él a un lugar donde los otros no podrían oírlos.

-Escucha los demás monjes me dijeron que no te contara esto para que no te preocuparas pero es algo que debes saber y es a que te enfrentas.

-Está bien dime soy todo oídos –dijo Ron tragando saliva.

-Hace siglos el avatar Aang venció al Señor del Fuego Osai quien quería expandir su territorio en todo el mundo. Su hijo, el príncipe Zuko, ayudó al avatar a derrotar a su padre luego de dejar su vida de maldad y pasarse al bien. Más tarde fue coronado como Señor del Fuego. Sobre su descendencia es de lo que quiero contarte. Su Tataratataratatara....(podría seguir un rato más)

...nieto, Saiko, quiso revivir el ideal de Osai y conquistar el mundo pero gracias al avatar Riu no lo logró siempre arruinó sus planes. Cuando Riu murió creímos que todo estaría perdido pero por una cosa del destino a la semana siguiente de la muerte del avatar Saiko murió de un cáncer que lo atormentó toda su vida, impidiendo que el mundo conociera su perdición. Todo fue paz hasta que...

-Hasta que ¿qué? –dijo Ron asustado.

-Nos enteramos que Saiko tenía un hijo a quien trasmitió sus ideales y conocimiento. Fue llamado Leonidas en honor al guerrero espartano.

Por suerte lo encontramos y varios monjes lo controlamos y lo encarcelamos a pesar de su corta edad porque cuando grande sería una gran amenaza para el mundo. Desde entonces ha estado alimentando un profundo rencor. Ahora lo peor de todo es que hace unos días Leonidas escapó utilizando un control y fuerza descomunal, al igual que los de su familia es un maestro fuego y de alguna forma logró derretir todo a su alrededor, permitiéndole escapar de prisión.

-¿Y a él debo enfrentarme?

-Así es.

-Bueno que estamos esperando vamos por él.

-Espera te aseguro que es muy poderoso además que debes dominar los cuatro elementos para lograrlo y ni siquiera dominas la tierra.

-Deberás viajar por el mundo en busca de un maestro que te enseñe tierra, otro fuego, aire y al final agua.

-Y si tú me enseñas tierra control.

-¡Yo! No podría, no se lo suficiente tengo mucho que aprender aun.

-A que lastima.

-Ya. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el tumulto de personas quienes aguardaban impacientes a que volvieran. En eso llegó Drakken y Shego quienes estuvieron en la casa todo el tiempo y al verlos a todos el hombre dijo:

-Ehh me perdí de algo.

-No. Todo está bien –dijo Kim.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, no es así Shego.

-Si ya es tarde –dijo la chica verde.

Se despidieron de todos, Ron le agradeció de nuevo por el Nintendo Wii y se marcharon.

Luego el futuro maestro alzó la voz y le anunció a los presentes:

-Les agradezco por esperar. Como ya saben he sido nombrado avatar por lo que mañana partiré en un viaje por el mundo para dominar lo cuatro elementos.

A los invitados gracias por venir, les informaré de mis progresos a través de mi amigo Wade –. Luego todos se despidieron de él y se fueron a sus hogares.

Los que quedaron entraron a la casa.

-Mark tú y tus amigos monjes pueden quedarse esta noche si gustan –dijo Ron.

-Gracias. Tener que viajar tan rápidamente en un vuelo comercial desde Australia te cansa mucho. Además me duele mucho el trasero.

-Ja te entiendo -dijo Ron.

Al día siguiente Ron abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kim quien estaba sentada frente a él esperando a que despierte.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el muchacho.

-¿Te vas a ir de viaje?

-Si tengo que hacerlo.

-Iré contigo.

-No Kim es muy peligroso esto no es como las misiones que tenemos a diario, no quiero te ocurra algo.

-No me dejarás sola no sé que haría sin ti además que si algo malo pasa tu estarás allí para protegerme. Sabes antes creía que yo era la que debía protegerte en alguna ocasión de peligro pero desde que usaste tus poderes de mono en la invasión alienígena y ahora haber sido nombrado avatar me he dado cuenta de que me has superado, mis habilidades no se comparan con siglos de poderes legendarios, así que iré contigo pase lo que pase te guste o no.

-Esta bien iremos juntos, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy superior a ti tu tienes esas habilidades gracias a años de entrenamiento y aprendizaje yo en cambio soy un tipo con suerte que de un día a otro recibió grandes poderes sin mover un músculo así que si estoy en problemas cuento contigo siempre, cierto.

-Creo que tienes razón le dijo Kim mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entonces somos tu, yo y Rufus como siempre. ¿Dónde está el pequeño por cierto?

-No lo sé -. En la cocina una bolsa de palomitas se movía. En el interior estaba el ratopín durmiendo y con la panza llena.

-Debe estar comiendo por ahí –dijo Ron.

-Ya levántate. Vamos –Kim salió de la habitación.

El chico se vistió y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala. Todos estaban allí y le dijeron: ¡Buenos días avatar!

-Buenos dias a todos. Tengo hambre ¿qué hay de desayunar? ¿Wafles?

-Ehh no pero hay nacos.

-Genial –dijo hambriento.

Luego de comer Ron fue con Mark.

-¿Cómo piensas viajar? –dijo el monje.

-No lo se ¿cómo lo hacían los avatares anteriores?

-Algunos maestros tierra viajaban sobre tejones topo además de bisontes

voladores y dragones para las otras naciones pero ahora están extintos.

-Ah que lastima. Y si viajo en auto.

-¿Tienes uno?

-No pero mi novia si, se podría decir que es de los dos. Además iré con ella.

-Estás seguro, el viaje será peligroso.

-Si lo estoy. Créeme ella puede hacer lo que sea.

-¿A que hora partes?

-Tarde como a las siete.

-Bueno ve a prepararte trata de no llevar muchas posesiones terrenales.

-Lo haré. Debo irme.

Después del desayuno Ron y Kim fueron a sus habitaciones para empacar y se reunirían a las seis y media en la calle para despedirse de los demás y partir su recorrido.

-Bueno que voy a llevar, mejor haré una lista –dijo Ron mientras veía a su alrededor dentro de su alcoba.

Lista de Ron:

Cantidad ridículamente grande de nacos.

Mp4.

Cepillo de dientes.

Calzoncillos extra.

Nintendo ds

Billetera.

Mapa.

Cámara.

Ronnunicador.

-Creo que no seguí al pie de la letra lo que me dijo Mark, no importa no le molestará. Si me falta algo lo compraré por ahí –dijo Ron- listo amigo –mirando a Rufus –. Nos vamos.

Al rato todos estaban afuera esperando a que Kim llegara. Ron ya había empacado sus cosas en el Pudra sin que Mark le viera con tantas cosas que llevaría.

También estaba Wade preparando algunos detalles para su viaje.

-Ron. Instalé tu moto en la parte trasera del auto con este botón del tablero se abre la puerta trasera y se expulsa hacia fuera. Y me encargué de que en la universidad te dejen faltar por un tiempo.

-Genial. Gracias amigo Wade.

Luego llegó Kim quien vestía ropa nueva más ligera y cómoda para el largo viaje.

Para los ojos de Ron ella se veía hermosa.

-Hola preciosa todo listo para irnos –dijo Ron mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Si. Todo listo capitán –contestó ella.

Mark se acercó al muchacho y le pasó una caja.

-Toma pruébate esto –dijo el monje.

-¿Qué es?

-Póntelo y lo sabrás.

El chico se marchó a la casa ya al rato llegó vestido con la ropa tradicional del Reino Tierra: una combinación de café, amarillo y verde que a Ron le agradó mucho.

-Está super, gracias.

-Te ves muy bien –dijo Kim a su novio.

-Je –dijo sonrojándose-. ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Los dos empezaron a despedirse de todos con un gran abrazo porque seguramente no los verían en un largo tiempo. Se subieron al auto y Mark se acercó a la ventana del conductor. Ron conduciría.

-Bien amigo tu primer destino será Italia ya que el Reino Tierra es lo que ahora se conoce como Europa. En ese país se encuentra la sociedad secreta de maestros tierra más grande del mundo. Ahí debes buscar un buen maestro que espere y escuche antes de atacar, lo cual es una virtud de los mejores maestros. Bueno espero que tengan un buen viaje y nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.

-Adiós Mark. Gracias y adiós a todos los extrañaremos –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Espera. Iremos volando o por tierra –dijo Ron a su novia.

-Supongo que tienes que empezar a familiarizarte con la tierra. Entonces...

-¡Por tierra! –dijo el chico- Kim, Rufus. ¡Afírmense de algo!

El vehículo aceleró y empezó a alejarse perdiéndose en el horizonte dejando atrás a familia y amigos que se despedían de ellos. Nuestros héroes no sabían lo que les esperaba en este viaje lleno de aventuras.

Concluirá...


	3. Capitulo 3:el comienzo de un viaje y pas

¡Hola! Ahora les traigo el capitulo tres es mas corto que los otros pero no deja de ser importante aquí sabremos la historia......... del abuelo de Kim. Si saQhra la mayoría de los animales de Avatar estarían extintos, gracias por los reviews. Lo hice en la misma línea de tiempo aunque sea raro, otros habrían usado un universo paralelo o algo así pero de esta forma es más diferente. Si buscan material de KP entren en . Dejen reviews!!!

* * *

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capítulo tres:

El comienzo de un viaje y pastel de limón.

Llevaban horas manejando en dirección a la costa de Florida desde donde tomarían un carguero para atravesar el Atlántico, todo esto gratis ya que si no hubiera sido por el equipo possible el barco se hubiera hundido el mes pasado.

-Rayos ni siquiera alcancé a ocupar mi Wii nuevo. Espero que este viaje valga la pena –penso Ron-. Oye Kim no entiendo por que viajar en auto si con un favor podemos ir en avión a donde queramos.

-Ehhhhh no se así es más divertido –le contestó la pelirroja.

-Si supongo.

-Ron –dijo Kim –te parece si antes vamos a visitar a mi abue. Por favor.

-Mmm pastel de limón –dijo Ron babeando- está bien. Vamos.

Cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron al asilo. El lugar parecía tranquilo los ancianos jugaban tejo en el patio sin saber que el muchacho rubio que pasaba junto a ellos tenía el destino de salvar al mundo de una gran amenaza.

-Abue!!! –dijo Kim mientras corra hacia la anciana que estaba sentada en una banca cercana.

-Kimberly! –la abuela se puso de pie y se dieron un gran abrazo -. Pero que linda sorpresa ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Venimos de pasada estamos en una ehhh misión... si misión -improvisó Kim.

-¿Mision? –dijo Ron.

-Será mejor que nadie se entere. Además recuerda que para los no maestros esto es desconocido –le susurró a Ron.

-Ah si cierto.

-Bueno por que no pasan a comer pastel de limón y tomar el té.

-Yo me apunto dijo Ron.

-Y esa ropa tan extraña que traes Ronald –dijo la abuela.

-Ehhh es para la misión debemos infiltrarnos en una fiesta de disfraces...si así es.

-Buena improvisación –le dijo Kim en voz baja.

Al rato estaban adentro llenándose la boca con comida en especial Ron y Rufus.

Mientras la abuela y Kim no paraban de conversar:

-...Y Kim ¿qué tal la universidad?- dijo la abuela.

-Ehh... fue un cambio radical, pero yo y Ron nos estamos acostumbrando.

-Y... no es que me esté metiendo en tu vida personal pero...¿cómo va tu relación con Ronald?

-Abue!!! – dijo Kim mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si no quieres decirme no lo hagas.

-Bien. Ron es el único chico para mi es tan tierno y atento, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo –mientras decía eso Ron paraba la oreja para escuchar.

-¡Ron sé que estás espiando! –dijo la chica.

-Ahh está bien iré a ver la tele. Ahí se ven.

La charla continuó.

-Cuando los veo me recuerdan a mí y a tu abuelo.

-Oye abue ahora que lo pienso nunca me han dicho que pasó con él.

-Él un día se fue...

-Murió, cuanto lo siento.

-No Kim se fue del país.

-Ahh si claro.

-Un día hace ya treinta años se acercó a mi y me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, solo eso dijo. Se despidió, tomó sus maletas y se fue, intenté detenerlo, preguntarle a donde iba pero no pudo responderme dijo que algún día volvería. Desde entonces no he sabido nada de él –una lagrima cayó de los ojos de la abuela.

-Abue no tenía idea –dijo Kim mientras la abrazaba abuela lo volverás a ver, lo sé.

-Tú crees Kimmie han pasado muchos años ya estoy vieja y pronto llegará mi día y me iré.

-No abue tu eres muy fuerte, vivirás muchos años más, ya verás.

-Está bien Kim. Gracias me ayudó mucho hablar contigo.

Kim miró a la ventana -. Ya se hizo de noche como vuela el tiempo.

La chica se levantó del sofá y fue a ver que estaba haciendo Ron. Cuando llegó lo encontró acostado en el sillón durmiendo junto a Rufus. Luego regresó con la abuela.

-¿Y Ronald? –dijo la anciana.

-Se quedó dormido.

-Ah pobrecito debe haber conducido durante horas. Mejor quédense a dormir aquí esta noche. Mañana podrán irse.

-Gracias abue.

-Ve a descansar hay frazadas en el armario. Yo limpiaré aquí.

-Bueno. Buenas noches –dijo bostezando.

Kim abrió el armario y sacó algunas mantas. Puso una sobre Ron -. Duerme bien amor mío –dijo ella al besarle la mejilla-. Ron sonrió y dijo aún dormido: te amo Kim. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se acostó en el sillón de enfrente, se tapó con la manta y al rato ya estaba dormida.

El sol sale en el horizonte y nuestros héroes se levantan temprano para subir al carguero.

-Están listos –dijo la abuela -. ¿Los acompaño al puerto?

-Si claro –subieron al auto, Kim condujo hasta el lugar y se encontraron con el capitán.

-Kim Possible y Ron Imparable, bienvenidos a mi barco. Los esperaba ayer en la tarde pero nunca llegaron.

-Si es que se nos pasó la hora y nos quedamos dormidos. Espero no haberle causado molestias capitán -dijo Kim.

-No para nada. Ademas es lo unico que puedo hacer despues de que salvaron mi barco de hundirse.

-Sacar el barco desde el fondo del mar... -dijo Kim.

-Introduciendo miles de pelotas de ping-pong dentro del casco para que flotara y saliera a la superficie... –continuó Ron.

-No fue nada –concluyó Kim.

Luego una grúa subió el auto hasta la proa del barco.

-Cuidado con la pintura viejo –le dijo Ron al operador de la grúa.

-Yo sé lo que hago –le contestó.

-Ay que pasado –dijo el muchacho a Rufus.

-Bueno abue es hora de irnos.

-Adiós Kimberly. Suerte en tu misión.

-También suerte para ti abuela y descuida él volverá.

-Él –dijo Ron-. ¿Quién?

-Cosa de chicas –dijo Kim.

-Que te vaya bien Ronald y cuida de mi nieta –dijo la anciana mientras le daba un paquete.

-¿Qué es?

-Pastel de limón para su viaje.

-Yahoo!!!

Luego subieron al barco y desde la borda se despedían moviendo los brazos. El barco comenzó a moverse y la abuela decía adiós desde el puerto.

Concluirá...

Espero les haya gustado pronto estará el próximo donde comenzara el entrenamiento de Ron como avatar. Chaoo!!!


	4. capitulo 4:La busqueda de un maestro ine

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capitulo cuatro:

La Búsqueda de un maestro inesperado.

Ron miró el techo de la habitación donde dormían, reflexionaba sobre lo que tendría hacer y si podría lograrlo. Se encontraba en un camarote en la cama de arriba, no había podido conciliar el sueño por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Kim dormía plácidamente bajo él, en la cama de abajo; cuando supieron que debían dormir juntos en el mismo cuarto al principio se sonrojaron pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ya eran grandes y podían hacer lo que quisieran, ojalá que no lo sepa el papá de Kim o si no destruiría a Ron, aunque en el último tiempo había permitido que su hija pasara mas tiempo con su novio.

El barco ya se encontraba en el Mediterráneo y desembarcaría en Italia en la mañana. De repente en la habitación se escucho un grito. Era Kim. De inmediato Ron se bajó de su cama y vio que ella estaba muy asustada y temblando.

-Kim ¿qué pasó? Tuviste una pesadilla –dijo Ron.

-Eh... si eso creo. Fue horrible –dijo aun temblando -. El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un acogedor abrazo.

-Ya pasó. Yo estoy aquí.

-¿Qué soñaste Kim que fue tan malo?

-Mejor te digo mañana, ahora no. Si.

-Bueno. Duerme bien –Ron iba a volver a su cama cuando Kim lo llamó.

-Espera. Podrías dormir conmigo solo por esta noche, si, quiero tenerte a mi lado aun tengo miedo.

-Claro Kim para eso estoy, siempre estaré cerca de ti -. Ron se metió a la cama y se tapó con las frazadas, hacia frío esa noche, Kim se acurrucó a su lado y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Ron abrió los ojos y vio a Kim durmiendo frente a él, siempre había deseado ese momento; despertar y lo primero que ver al amor de su vida, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ello. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación a dar una vuelta por la proa. Ya de divisaba la costa, estaban por llegar, Ron fue a despertar a Kim.

Ella se veía mucho mejor, no como anoche.

-Dormiste bien -dijo mientras la chica abría los ojos.

-Si gracias a ti –dijo besándole la frente.

-De nada siempre puedes contar conmigo. Levántate ya vamos a llegar a puerto.

Tiempo después estaban en tierra despidiéndose del capitán para luego ir a desayunar a una cafetería cercana.

-Adiós capitán. Gracias por todo –dijeron los dos.

-Vamos a esa cafetería de la esquina –dijo el muchacho.

-Si se ve buena.

Ambos pidieron un café. Ron se molesto ya que no vendían tacos, tuvo que resignarse a pedir unos pastelitos de chocolate, aun así se los devoró con gusto.

-Y bien Kim ahora me contarás tu sueño.

-Si. Siempre y cuando quieras escucharlo.

-Si claro adelante.

Entonces la chica comenzó a relatar su pesadilla: Bueno, estabamos los dos luchando contra unos sujetos que lanzaban fuego de sus manos...

-Maestros fuego –dijo Ron.

-Asi es. Eran muchos no podíamos con ellos. Tú comenzabas a arrojarles rocas a varios de ellos pero cada vez eran más y más.

-Genial ya era un maestro tierra.

-Créeme no es genial, estabamos a punto de perder, te miré y te dije: "es el fin". Pero tú te rehusaste, de repente tus ojos comenzaron a brillar y te elevaste en el aire, irradiando una luz azul que iluminaba todo el lugar y se sentía un poder enorme. Entonces... –Kim bajó la mirada- uno de ellos, creo que era el líder lanzó un rayo de su dedo que te dio directamente, luego empezaste a caer, hasta el suelo frente a mi, te levanté y...

-¿Y qué? –dijo preocupado.

-Habías muerto –terminó Kim.

Los dos miraron su tasa de café durante un buen rato. Entonces Ron rompió el hielo: descuida Kim solo fue... una pesadilla no quiere decir que vaya a suceder.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Kim alzó la mirada.

-Jamás te dejaré, no así, no pronto, tengo mucho que vivir a tu lado. Ambos se tomaron de las manos. En eso se escucharon unos ruidos en la calle. Los dos levantaron, pagaron la cuenta, y fueron a ver que ocurría. Al llegar se encontraron con un sujeto que era atacado por varios tipos vestidos de rojo. Inmediatamente nuestros héroes intervinieron para ayudar. Kim atacó primero y derribo a uno de una patada, cuando el sujeto vio quien estaba ayudándole se sorprendió mucho por otro lado Ron esquivó un golpe y con gran agilidad dejó en el suelo a uno con una zancadilla. Los tipos se dieron cuenta de que les estaban dando una paliza por lo que huyeron despavoridos.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Mi nombre es Max –dijo el hombre.

-Yo soy Kim Possible y él es Ron Imparable.

-Que tal –dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué te atacaban esos tipos, Max? –dijo la chica.

-Querían asaltarme –el hombre miró la vestimenta de Ron-. Oigan por casualidad son maestros tierra.

-Yo sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Ron.

-Por tu vestimenta. Sabes que no debes estar vestido así en publico. Podrían descubrirte.

-Ehh, cierto monje no lo mencionó.

-Los invito a mi casa a almorzar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaron –dijo el hombre.

-Está bien, tengo hambre –dijo Ron.

-Acabas de desayunar –dijo Kim.

-Es que la pelea me dio apetito.

Todos subieron al auto y Max les indicó el camino a través de las calles de la ciudad. Ya habían estado muchas veces allí, pero no tenían el tiempo de apreciar las construcciones ya que siempre estaban en una misión, ahora eran como unas "vacaciones". Al rato llegaron a una casa de arquitectura típica italiana.

-Este es mi hogar. Adelante pasen –dijo Max -. El lugar por fuera se veía normal pero por dentro estaba adornado de una forma singular. Ron reconoció los colores de su ropa del reino tierra.

-Te ayudo a cocinar -dijo Ron.

-¿Tú cocinas?

-Si y muy bien –dijo Kim.

-Bien, ven por aquí está la cocina -. Al cabo de un rato el muchacho demostró gran habilidad cortando verduras y sazonando la comida.

-Que bien lo haces –dijo el hombre.

-Gracias. Mucha práctica.

Kim por mientras daba una vuelta por la casa, observando todo a su alrededor. Un lienzo en la pared llamó su atención; un mundo muy distinto al actual en el que los continentes se dividían en cuatro colores.

-Esas islas rojas deben ser la nacion del fuego –pensó Kim -. El reino tierra si que era grande.

-¡¡¡Ya está la comida!!! –dijo Max -. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

-Wow. Pasta muy italiano –dijo Kim. Todos comenzaron a comer -. Y Max ¿siempre has vivido en este país? –preguntó la chica.

-No. Hace unos años me mudé de Estados Unidos a este lugar –le respondió.

-Nosotros somos de allá.

-Ah y ¿qué le trae por acá?

-Estoy buscando un maestro que me enseñe tierra control –dijo Ron.

-Aun no lo eres –dijo Max sorprendido.

-Sí es que me enteré de que lo era hace unos días.

-Espera –dijo Max- de casualidad no eres el...

-Si soy el Avatar –dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

-¡Es increíble! –dijo el hombre- es un verdadero honor tenerte aquí, sabía que vendrías.

-Ya lo sabias.

-Si mi amigo Mark me dijo que quizás te encontraría...

-¿Conoces a Mark? –dijeron los jóvenes.

-Sí y me pidió que si me encontraba contigo debía enseñarte tierra control.

-Serás mi maestro –dijo Ron-. Espera. ¿Eres maestro tierra?

-Asi es. Yo le enseñe hace años al Avatar anterior a ti, Riu, debes haber oído de él.

-Wow. Que posibilidades habían, esto es una gran coincidencia –dijo Ron.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Kim.

-Y... ¿Cuándo comienza el entrenamiento? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Que tal hoy mismo, después de almorzar. Pueden quedarse aquí hasta que domines la tierra control. Yo vivo solo y hay varias habitaciones vacías.

-Genial. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Luego de comer todos fueron a una habitación secreta de la casa tras una puerta camuflada, donde Max le mostraría unos movimientos. El lugar era cerrado, el piso era de tierra y estaba iluminado por grandes focos a los extremos.

-Lindo lugar –dijo Ron.

-Si es el único sitio donde puedo practicar sin ser visto -contestó Max -. Supongo que nunca has visto a alguien haciendo tierra control.

-No.

-Bueno te mostraré lo que sé -. Max fue a la banca donde se sentó Kim y dejó un bolso que traía con él y algunas cosas cayeron de este -. Bien mira esto –el hombre se sacó los zapatos, fue al centro de la arena y se paró firmemente en el suelo, luego golpeó el piso con el pie: una enorme roca salió de la tierra y quedó flotando en el aire, Max dio un pequeño salto y le dio una patada que la lanzó lejos hacia la pared.

-Genial. Eso fue impresionante –dijo Ron muy entusiasmado.

Kim estaba expectante de todo lo que hacia el hombre cuando se fijó que se habían caído algunas cosas de su bolso.

-¡Max! Se cayeron tus cosas, las recogeré.

-Si gracias –contestó.

Kim metía los objetos de nuevo al bolso y encontró su identificación -. Que bien se ve con bigote –pensó.

Luego vio el nombre y quedo pasmada... no podía creerlo su apellido era... Possible. Sabia que su apellido no era común al contrario era ¡super único!

Mientras a Ron le brillaban los ojos de felicidad al ver tan impresionante fuerza, el tipo; levantaba murallas de roca, las destruía y se cubría con ellas como una armadura.

-¡Max! –gritó Kim.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puedes venir un momento –el hombre se acercó hacia ella.

-Estaba recogiendo tus cosas y encontré esto –Kim le mostró la identificación -. Dices que eras de Estados Unidos y sabes, tu apellido es único allí –Max se quedó mudo por un rato hasta que dijo lo que nadie esperaba.

-Me descubriste, pensé que no lo descubrirías, y yo no quise decirte, te he visto en televisión y desde que los vi en la pelea supe quien eras. Kim… yo soy tu abuelo –Ron y Kim quedaron boquiabiertos.

Concluirá…

…De inmediato (no se lo copié a Los Simpsons).

Kim recordó la conversación con su abuela, ahora que lo pensaba oyó decir a su padre que su abuelo se llamaba Máximo que abreviado es Max, él nunca hablaba del abuelo, como si lo hubiera olvidado –Kim se paró y le dio un empujón a Max.

-¡Por que! –dijo Kim con enojo y tristeza a la vez.

-Lo siento no debías saberlo.

-Por que te fuiste y dejaste a mi abuela sola.

-Espera déjame explicarte –dijo antes que Kim lo volviera a atacar.

-Estás en problemas –lo único que pudo decir Ron.

-Bien te diré, tengo muy buenas razones que explican lo que hice. Verás un día hace treinta años, como pasa el tiempo, estaba en mi casa junto con mi esposa, recibí una llamada de Mark, me necesitaba para ayudar a salvar el mundo, algo de lo que ustedes tienen mucha experiencia por lo que quizás me entiendan, bueno en fin como les dije antes Mark quería que le enseñara tierra control al Avatar Riu. No esperé más, tomé mis maletas, me despedí de tu abuela y de inmediato no lo aceptó he intentó detenerme, como saben todo esto es un secreto para los no maestros ella incluida, por lo que no pude decirle donde iba y a que. Al final me dejó ir, tomé un avión y vine aquí donde me encontré con Riu. Luego de unos meses aprendió todo lo que debía saber para frustrar los planes de Saiko. Tiempo después me enteré que Riu había muerto, ha sido uno de mis mejores estudiantes y su muerte me afectó mucho, desde entonces me quedé en este lugar teniendo una vida común mezclándome entre los demás. Hasta que ustedes llegaron y esa es básicamente mi historia y ahora que lo sabes ¿podrás perdonarme? –dijo mirando a Kim.

-Pero ¿Por qué no volviste con mi abue después de que ayudaste a Riu?

-Ehh no lo sé… yo… creo que pasó mucho tiempo y no sabia como volver a verla a los ojos, no sabia si me recibiría, si aun me amaría.

-Hablé con ella hace unos días, me habló de ti, te ha estado esperando desde entonces y pensó que nunca te volvería a ver. Quiere verte, pasar el resto de su vida contigo, te extraña. Ve con ella –dijo Kim.

-Me extraña –dijo feliz -. Bien lo haré luego de enseñarle tierra control a Ron volveré con ella de inmediato. Espero que me perdone.

-Lo hará. Tenias que ayudar a salvar el mundo. Lo entiendo –Kim se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y dijo: abuelo es un gusto conocerte.

-Que bien suena eso. Vamos, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo el hombre mientras salían del lugar secreto -. Lo siento Ronald el entrenamiento seguirá mañana. Debo estar con mi nieta.

-Rayos otra coincidencia, en cerio cuales son las probabilidades, y yo que quería levantar rocas. Bueno mañana será -dijo Ron mientras Rufus salía de su bolsillo -. Hola amigo que tal unos nacos.

-Mmm... Yommy –dijo el ratopin.

Luego de pasar tiempo de caridad abuelo y nieta todo el día de ayer. Ahora era un nuevo día, el entrenamiento comenzó. Otra vez...

-Bien Ron lo primero que harás será detener esta roca que te lanzaré.

Ahí va –Max abrió las piernas, alzó la mano y sacó una roca tamaño medio que impulsó hacia el chico. Ron se mantuvo firme esperando hasta que poco antes de que le llegara se movió hacia un lado y la roca chocó con la pared dejando un hoyo.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-Estás loco casi me mata.

-Ahh eres un cobarde. No eres el tipo que salvó el mundo en la invasión alienígena.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Kim me ha hablado mucho de ti. Además salió en todos los periódicos, revistas y noticiarios del mundo: "Extraño chico azul salva el mundo" decían los encabezados.

-A si cierto lo olvidé es que no estoy acostumbrado a eso prefiero trabajar en el anonimato –dijo riendo.

-¡Ron tú puedes! –gritó Kim al mismo tiempo que entraba al lugar.

-Bien intentémoslo de nuevo –dijo el chico con valor.

-¡¡¡Listo!!! –gritó -. ¡Ahí va! –el hombre le lanzó una nueva roca.

Esta vez Ron se mantuvo muy firme, la roca chocó contra sus manos fuertemente, la fuerza de esta hizo que sus pies se arrastraran unos metros por el suelo hasta que se detuvo a unos centímetros de la pared.

-Bien hecho, pronto lo lograrás sin moverte nada.

-Si seguro –dijo mientras veía sus manos rojas por lo que comenzó a soplarles-. Au duele.

-Oye abuelo no seas muy duro con él lo necesito completito –dijo Kim riendo.

-Muy graciosa –dijo el chico.

-Ahora intentaremos un movimiento sencillo, si pudiste parar la roca podrás con esto: levantarás una roca pequeña.

-Booyah! –dijo feliz.

-Recuerda la postura es muy importante; los pies firmes en el suelo, estira el brazo hacia abajo y golpea el suelo con el pie derecho -Ron lo hizo y... no pasó nada.

-Que extraño eso siempre funciona. Inténtalo de nuevo –el chico repitió el movimiento y otra vez nada...

-Esto es muy raro –Max se acercó a Ron, tocó su cabeza con una mano, cerró los ojos y con os pies bien puestos en la tierra, luego los volvió a abrir preocupado -. Parece que tu chi no puede fluir libremente. El chi es la reserva de poder de un maestro puedo sentir que eso es lo que te falta a través de la tierra control.

-Quieres decir que no podré levantar rocas.

-No aun. Seguramente algo debe estar bloqueando tu chi. Espera que era ese resplandor azul que te rodeaba cuando derrotaste a los alienígenas esos –al decir esto un resplandor apareció ante todos era... el Sensei.

-Imparable san percibo por lo que estás pasando. Tengo malas noticias tu poder místico del mono no te permite ser un maestro.

-Tai Shing Pek Quar. Claro –dijo Max-. Un maestro del kung fu del mono. Eso explica por que no puedes usar tu chi. Tu poder lo bloquea.

-Eso temía –dijo Sensei.

-Esperen o sea que no puedo ser las dos cosas Avatar y maestro mono.

-No –dijo Max y Sensei al mismo tiempo. Kim observaba atónita cuando Max dijo:

-Tendrás que tomar una decisión. Si quieres ser Avatar deberás renunciar al poder místico del mono –Ron cayó de rodillas.

Concluirá... (ahora si).


	5. Capitulo 5: Un abuelo genial

Kim Possible y Avatar no me pertenecen son de Disney y Nickelodeon respectivamente.

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capítulo cinco:

Un abuelo genial.

Ese día luego de que el hombre, mas bien anciano ya que ya estaba bien viejito, revelara lo que nadie esperaba. Él y su recién conocida nieta salieron de la habitación dejando a nuestro joven héroe en el lugar sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Eran como las seis de la tarde, Max invitó a Kim a pasar el día en una feria que se había puesto en la cercanía. Kim siempre habituaba ir a estas ferias con Ron pero hoy iría por primera vez con su abuelo. En eso llegaron a un puesto de confites.

-Ah. Que rico hace años que no comía de estos. ¿Quieres alguno Kim? –dijo el abuelo.

-Ehhhh bueno quiero unnnn algodón dulce –respondió Kim.

-Excelente elección –dijo el vendedor y le entrego el algodón.

-Yo quiero una manzana confitada –dijo Max, le pagó al hombre y siguieron su camino -. Cuando era niño estas eran mis favoritas. Mamá siempre decía que me harían daño, yo nunca le hice caso y mírame ahora soy diabético je je como son las cosas.

-Si. Mi padre... –Max bajó la cabeza- ...siempre dice eso –terminó Kim.

-Sentémonos aquí –dijo el hombre señalando una banca cercana.

-Sip –la chica ya llevaba la mitad de su algodón.

Max se sentó y botó el palito de su manzana en un basurero junto a la banca.

-Kim... podrías hablarme de mi hijo, James, ¿cómo está él? –dijo aun con la cabeza abajo.

-Ehhh. Bueno él... es un excelente padre; responsable, atento, trabaja como científico de cohetes...

-¡Científico de cohetes! –exclamó con un tono de alegría.

-Si ¿qué hay con eso? –preguntó Kim al ver la reacción de su abuelo.

-Es que cuando era pequeño siempre estaba inventando cohetes y rayos láser y un montón de cosas que siempre fallaban y terminaban dejando un hoyo en el techo de la casa –dijo riendo.

-No inventes ¿en cerio? –Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Si –respondió -. Recuerdo una vez cuando tenía cuatro años, tu abuela estaba preparando pollo en el horno para la cena. De repente vimos que salía humo de la cocina de inmediato fuimos a ver que ocurría, era el horno, lo abrimos y a la grasa del pollo se le prendió fuego. No teníamos un extintor cerca así que me puse unos guantes y saqué la bandeja en que se encontraba el pollo aun quemándose hacia fuera de la casa, James miraba todo esto desde la puerta de la cocina, puse la bandeja en el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de tapar las llamas con una vieja manta para apagarlas, James apareció sorpresivamente por detrás con un balde lleno de agua, queriendo hacerse el héroe arrojo su contenido sobre la llamas alimentadas por la grasa del pollo y una gigantesca bola de fuego se elevó en el aire derritiendo una maya de plástico que techaba el patio para dar sombra. Después de todo el fuego se apagó aunque tu padre quedó impacto ante lo ocurrido y ¡le faltaba una ceja! Que se le quemó, aparte de eso no se hirió más y la ceja le creció después de un tiempo. La cena se arruinó y tuvimos que encargar una pizza.

Ese día James aprendió una valiosa lección de química: de no mezclar agua fría con grasa hirviendo de lo contrario tendrás un buen digamos "bronceado" je je.

Equivocándose es como se aprende. Me alegra que llegara a ser lo que siempre quiso.

-Wow que historia pobrecito no sabia lo que ocurriría. Ahora es seguro de quien salieron mis hermanos –dijo Kim.

-¿Hermanos? – Max se sorprendió al oírlo -. Espera ¿tengo nietos también? No lo sabía.

-Sip son gemelos, se llaman Jim y Tim.

-Jim por James y Tim por Timothy: el nombre completo de tu padre, no es así –infirió Max.

-Así es –le respondió su nieta.

-Pobre de mi hijo, lo dejé a él y a su madre, no sé como me perdonará.

Él tenía diez años cuando me fui. Una noche entré a su cuarto, él dormía, me despedí sin despertarlo deseándole lo mejor en su vida y que ojalá me perdonara por lo que iba a hacer ya que cuando saliera el sol partiría y me alejaría de ellos. Cuando despertó yo ya me había ido.

-Lo que tienes que pensar ahora es que el pasado es pasado, debes enfocarte en el aquí y ahora, entonces al final todo terminará bien para todos –le dijo Kim -. Ven vamos a la ruleta.

Pocas personas se encontraban en la feria por lo que casi no habia fila y pasaron de inmediato. Una gran ciudad se podía ver desde lo alto de la ruleta. El sol comenzaba a despedirse dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras tanto el joven Avatar comía unos nacos junto a su ratopín.

-Le intercambiaré mi Magmar por su Electabuzz para que evolucionen a Magmortar y Electivire y luego se lo volveré a enviar ya evolucionado y él hará lo mismo con el mío. Buen plan no Rufus –dijo Ron mientras jugaba Pokémon Diamante en su DS queriendo cambiar Pokémon con Felix desde otro continente con la conexión Wi-Fi.

Un rato después Ron imparable tenía a su nuevo Magmortar lo que lo hizo muy feliz.

Volviendo con el abuelo y la nieta, ya estaban hace un tiempo arriba de la ruleta y a Kim se le ocurrió comentarle del sueño que había tenido.

-... y Ron haba muerto –terminó Kim.

-Mmm es interesante puede que sea una premonición de algo que se avecina... –dijo Max.

-Quieres decir que Ron... –dijo preocupada.

-No, no sólo es una teoría no te lo tomes tan en cerio.

-Si –dijo mientras miraba el suelo del juego como si las respuestas estuvieran en el chicle pegado o en el palito de un helado derretido que fueran arrojados por un niño hace un tiempo. Todo esto que estaba pasando ¿valdría la pena? Pensó Kim.

-Kimmie. Recuerdas los sujetos que supuestamente intentaban asaltarme –dijo haciendo comillas aéreas.

-Sip –respondió.

-Bueno la verdad es que no querían asaltarme, de hecho ni siquiera eran ladrones.

-A no entonces ¿quiénes eran?

-Eran secuaces del tipo malo.

-¿Tipo malo? ¿Quién? –Ahora que lo pensaba aun no sabia a que o quien debían enfrentar, creía que solo era aprender los cuatro elementos y ¡listo para la casa!

-Leonidas.

-Y ¿qué hay con él?

-Es un maestro fuego despiadado que sabia que si el Avatar estaba buscando un maestro tierra que le enseñara vendría conmigo por lo que mandó a esos bravucones para atraparme y que Ron se quedara sin maestro.

-Y ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-No los conocía lo suficiente y además no quería preocuparlos. Y sabes que más...

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente, es más estoy seguro que los secuaces de Leonidas eran los mismos que aparecieron en tu sueño y el que lanzó el relámpago era él, es uno de los pocos maestros fuego que pueden hacerlo.

-Hay que decirle a Ron –dijo la chica preocupada por el futuro de su novio.

-No. Pienso que mientras menos sepa de esto se sentirá menos presionado y podrá concentrarse más en controlar los elementos. Aunque ya debe saber algo de su adversario seguro Mark no pudo resistir contarle algo sobre él.

-Ah claro si crees que es lo mejor yo lo creo abuelito –dijo Kim un tanto más calmada.

-Quiero decirte que el camino para tu novio es difícil, tendrá que esforzarse mucho en el menor tiempo posible y a quien más necesita para lograrlo es a ti, tú eres su inspiración, recuerda eso.

-Ehh ¿eso crees? –dijo sonrojada.

-Por supuesto. Oye ¡que largo este juego! Llevamos aquí un buen rato.

-Oh sí. Tienes razón -. De repente la ruleta se detuvo y los dejó en lo alto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se detuvo? –dijo el abuelo.

En ese momento se oyó como el metal se retorcía y la ruleta comenzó a temblar. La gente abajo gritaba y corría. Kim y Max no sabían que ocurría, entonces divisaron como el juego se salía de su eje y comenzaba a caer.

-Bueno es hora de trabajar –dijo Kim-. Abuelo afírmate y no te muevas – la chica saltó del asiento y se balanceó por los fierros de la estructura sacó su siempre útil secadora, la colocó entre unas barras y lanzó el cable hacia una torre cercana, el gancho se aferró a esta deteniendo la ruleta antes de que cayera sobre la gente inocente.

-Abuelo ¿estás bien?

-Si. Gracias Kim, vaya eres increíble, Ron tiene a una gran compañera a su lado, me imagino que si no hubiera sido por ti el habría muerto en secundaria –Kim volvió a sonrojarse. Ambos bajaron y algo llamó la atención de Max en la estructura que dejaron en el suelo para que no lastimara a nadie. Luego de ver lo que lo atrajo su cara no era muy alentadora.

-Kim ¡ven a ver esto! –la llamó el anciano ya que ella estaba firmando algunos autógrafos a sus fans cuyas vidas fueron salvadas por la famosa heroína adolescente Kim Possible. De seguro nadie les creería en sus casas que la conocieron.

-Si ¿qué pasa? –dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Mira – la chica vio el soporte destruido de la ruleta.

-Si. Está hecho añicos.

-No sólo eso: está fundido, se derritió por una gran temperatura.

-O sea que...

-Si. maestros fuego.

-Sabotearon el juego –continuó Kim.

-Alguien intenta hacernos daño. Debemos tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Mejor vámonos a casa ya es tarde -. Mientras se acercaban la conversación no paró.

En la casa Ron dormía profundamente en su habitación. Kim se acostó en la cama contigua, el cuarto tenía dos camas.

-Buenas noches Kimmie, descansa. Y... si quieren ponerse cariñosos tú y Ron pueden juntar las camas –dijo el abuelo guiñando un ojo.

-¡¡¡Abuelo!!! –gritó Kim más roja que nunca.

-¡Shhhh! Es broma si sigues gritando lo despertarás, adiós...

-Sí, adiós -dijo la chica recuperando su color.

Al día siguiente Kim se despertó y vio que Ron no estaba en su cama, no por querer seguir el consejo de su abuelo de juntar las camas, no nada de eso... aun. Se levanto, se vistió y fue a ver si estaban en el cuarto secreto, mientras bajaba las escaleras se propuso a si misma apoyar a su novio en esta prueba severa que lo esperaba. Kim ignoraba que no sólo él estaba en peligro sino que el destino le jugaría una nueva pasada que nadie esperaba. Al acercarse escuchó ruidos desde adentro, estaban entrenando. Kim entró y dijo:

-¡¡¡Ron tú puedes!!!

Concluirá...

* * *

Si quieres saber mas de Kim Possible y encontrar todo el material de esta genial serie ve a


	6. Capitulo 6: El destino de Ron Parte 1

Les traigo el sexto capitulo. Gracias a saQhra por los reviews. Espero que les guste dejen reviews!!!!

Kim Possible no me pertenece es de disney y Avatar de Nickelodeon. Los personajes Mark y el abuelo de Kim, Max, yo los inventé. (¿siempre hay que hacer esto?)

* * *

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capítulo seis:

El destino de Ron. Primera Parte.

Por su mente pasaban imágenes de las maravillas que había hecho, cómo con ese gran poder se enfrentó a diversas situaciones, además de las incontables vidas que salvó, se imaginó a Fukushima, Warmonga y Warhok siendo derrotados por él, sin su poder no era mas que un chico normal, pero debía tomar una decisión.

Ron volvió a la realidad de cara al piso del cuarto secreto mientras escuchaba una dulce voz. Era Kim.

-Ron. ¿Estás bien? –la chica lo abrazaba desde atrás transmitiéndole su seguridad para que supiera que lo apoyaba.

-Si bien, gracias Kim –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué harás? –dijo Max.

-Quieren decir –exclamó Ron con mucha determinación, algo que no era común en él -. Que si quiero dominar los elementos debo renunciar a mis poderes de mono.

-Así es –dijeron ambos maestros, aunque el tono con que lo dijo Max era de entusiasmo mientras que el del Sensei era de tristeza.

-Ya veo –dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba un poco hasta llegar a la pared, dándole la espalda a los demás.

-Por que lo piensas tanto -dijo Max- es obvio que el Avatar es más poderoso.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo el Sensei.

-Ay por favor. Un Avatar le gana a un mono.

-El Tai Shing Pek Quar es un legendario arte marcial que enfoca todo el poder de una persona de corazón puro. Seguro que le gana a un tipo que anda por ahí jugando con tierra.

-Es más que jugar con tierra, son los cuatro elementos y no juegas con ellos; los modificas a tu voluntad para enfrentar a tus oponentes.

-Aun así es mejor el poder místico del mono.

-Avatar –contradijo Max.

-Poder místico del mono –exclamó el Sensei.

-Avatar –continuó Max, mientras Ron comenzaba a molestarse apretando el puño mientras Kim no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlos discutir así.

-Poder místico del mono –siguió el Sensei.

-¡Por favor señores, maduren! –dijo Ron alzando la voz y dándose vuelta para mirarlos -. Parecen unos niños peleando de esa forma.

-Tienes razón Imparable san, nos dejamos llevar. Ehhhhh perdón amigo –dirigiéndose a Max.

-Si yo también lo siento no peleemos más.

-Bien, volviendo a nuestro tema –dijo Ron- si debo perder mis poderes de mono ¿cómo lo haré?

-Mmmm –dijo Max-. Ya sé. Esperen voy y vuelvo.

Al rato llega el hombre con un libro viejo que trajo del estudio.

-¿Qué trajiste abuelito? –dijo Kim mientras Ron se acercaba a ellos.

-Miren. Según este libro el poder místico del mono se recibe al ser expuesto a los cuatro ídolos de mono. Y también dice que una nueva exposición a ellos te quita los poderes. ¡Ven! Tenemos todo listo, solo hay que ir por ellos y listo –mientras lo decía Kim y Ron se miraron con una cara de culpabilidad y rieron un poco, no sabían por que reían ya que no era nada bueno.

-Ehhhh sip, pero hay un problema –dijo el chico -. Es que los ídolos fueron.......... destruidos.

-¿¿¿Qué???- dijo Max sorprendido.

-Sí. Luego de recibir mis poderes fueron accidentalmente destruidos.

-¡¡¡No!!! Como pudieron eran reliquias.

-No te preocupes abuelito –dijo Kim.

-Encontraremos otra forma –Ron terminó la frase de su novia.

-Bueno yo debo ver a mis alumnos, Imparable san has lo que te diga tu corazón. Si me necesitas, yo lo sabré –luego comenzó a desaparecer su imagen hasta que se desvaneció. Luego a Ron se le ocurrió...

-Aunque puede ser..... –dijo Ron- apretando unos botones en su ronnunicador –Wade ¿estás ahí?

-Si Ron ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Mmm más o menos, resulta que debo renunciar al poder místico del mono.

-Eso está pesado –dijo el genio.

-Si ya lo creo. Oye me preguntaba si puedes recrear los ídolos de mono que me dieron mis poderes, recuerdas.

-Mmmm no lo creo pero puedo intentar construir un dispositivo que absorba energia como es el poder mistico del mono. Aunque sería muy peligroso. Comenzaré a trabajar en él de inmediato. Te llamo cuando esté listo y para entonces debes tener una respuesta de si lo usas o no.

-Perfecto –dijo el joven Avatar aceptando los términos.

-Wade fuera.

-Ron no lo hagas –dijo Kim inmediatamente después de que cortó la comunicación-. Oíste lo que dijo que puede ser peligroso, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Kim tiene razón, pero debes tomar una decisión que puede cambiar tu vida –dijo el abuelo Max.

Ron se volteó y dijo:

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo -al término de esta frase el chico salió de la habitación a paso rápido si decir nada más.

-Ron ¿dónde vas? –Exclamó Kim mientras salía tras él.

Sin voltearse el muchacho continuó su paso hacia el Pudra que se encontraba en la calle, al llegar abrió la puerta del piloto y presionó el botón que le indicó su amigo Wade previamente. La puerta trasera se abrió y una rampa bajó hasta el suelo, la nueva moto de Ron comenzó a descender desde el auto, el sol hacía que la pintura azul brillara de una forma espectacular. En eso Kim salió por la puerta.

-Ron ¡Espera! –Gritó. Aun cuando podía escuchar como su novia lo llamaba, subió a su moto y comenzó a acelerar -. No me dejes –volvió a gritar la chica.

Al oír esto Ron frenó la moto, dejando el asfalto marcado con las huellas del neumático, puso reversa y se detuvo al lado de Kim, quien apretaba la mano contra su pecho al ver como su novio se bajaba de la moto, el chico se acercó a ella, puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y se fundieron en un beso que daba la impresión de que el tiempo de había detenido, al separarse Ron miró sus ojos verdes que estaban vidriosos.

-Nunca te dejaré –dijo Ron -. Volveré pronto –nada más dijo, volvió a montar su moto el motor rugió en toda la calle al acelerar rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. Max miraba la escena desde la puerta desde la puerta, se acercó a Kim y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Volverá, estoy seguro –dijo su abuelo- ven entremos, se pone helado.

Las casas pasaban a su alrededor mientras se alejaba a un lugar tranquilo cuando divisó una colina en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Es perfecto –pensó. Y tomó rumbo hacia el lugar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Max, Kim jugaba ajedrez contra Rufus, al cual Ron dejó allí para que cuidara a Kim por él.

-Jaque Mate –dijo Kim -. ¡¡Ujuuuu!! Yo gano -el pequeño ratopín la miró alzando una ceja- No importa que hayas ganado los últimos seis juegos yo gané este y volvió a celebrar al estilo típico de su novio.

-A cenar –llamó su abuelo desde el comedor.

La casa era bien amplia: el comedor, la cocina, el estudio o sala de estar y la habitación de entrenamiento, se encontraban en el primer piso y en el segundo había tres habitaciones y dos baños; en una dormía Max en una cama matrimonial y en la otra están Kim y Ron en dos camas separadas. Además del tercer cuarto que Max ocupaba como bodega para las cosas que estorbaban en la casa pero que nunca quiso botar a la basura. Según él eran tesoros. Para Kim era solo chatarra aunque Ron se fascinaba con tantas chucherías que allí se encontraban.

Gran parte de la cena estuvo en completo silencio, faltaba quien animara las cosas con sus comentarios infantiles y que tanto amaba Kim de su novio. Hasta que la chica rompió el hielo.

-Abuelito ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Kim. Dispara tu pregunta.

-Bueno. Si tú eres un maestro tierra tu descendencia, o sea yo ¿no debería serlo también?

-¿Por qué? Tú también quieres ser un maestro.

-No solo decía... ehhhhh curiosidad.

-Verás comúnmente cuando alguien es maestro el próximo quizás se salte varias generaciones. Es posible que tus hijos con Ron lo sean.

-Abuelo es demasiado pronto para que pienses en bisnietos, no crees –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta vez sin sonrojarse, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bromas de su abuelo, además era algo que no había pasado desapercibido, en un futuro formar una familia con su amado.

En la cima de la colina a los ojos de Ron se presentaba un cielo majestuoso, lejos de las luces de la ciudad las estrellas se divisaban en todo su esplendor, tal espectáculo era el ambiente perfecto para decidir que haría.

-Como me gustaría que Kim estuviera aquí conmigo –pensó el muchacho acostado en una roca contemplando el cielo.

Por otro lado el abuelo Max estaba sentado en el estudio leyendo un libro. Él era un hombre anciano, los cabellos blancos lo evidenciaban, era alto y de buen estado físico, sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de Kim, como buen maestro tierra tenía pies y manos ásperas y gruesas por tanto roce con la tierra.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo Kim bostezando y sobándose el ojo con el puño -. Buenas Noches abuelito... ¡Ah! –La chica se volvió hacia Max -. Si ron regresa, despiértenme.

-Está bien. Duerme bien Kimmie.

Para la mañana del día siguiente Ron aun no había vuelto. Kim al despertar lo primero que hizo fue dar un vistazo a su cama en la que solo estaba Rufus durmiendo. Si quería ver a su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo debía esperar al menos un día más.

El transcurso de la tarde fue normal, Kim junto con Rufus fueron a dar una vuelta a la ciudad para conocer y hacer compras, Max no quiso ir prefirió quedarse a entrenar su tierra control, había leído en libros que era posible llegar a controlar el metal y que solo un maestro tierra lo había logrado, se llamaba Toph, una gran guerrera que ayudó al Avatar Aang en su misión además de enseñarle lo que sabia. La meta del abuelo era llegar a ser igual de bueno que ella.

Esa noche Ron regresó. Durante el día solo se relajó y enfocó su mente en su decisión, se baño en un lago continuo a la colina donde durmió algo incomodo, pero todo el tiempo pensando en su novia y además había elegido su destino.

A eso de las doce de la noche una moto se estaciono frente a la casa, Ron entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido, iba pasando en puntillas por el corredor entonces escuchó:

-¿Y que decidiste? –Max le hablaba desde el estudio.

-Estaba despierto señor no lo vi. Sí. Tomé una decisión: Lo haré –dijo el chico determinadamente.

-Respeto tu decisión muchacho.

-¿Y Kim? –Preguntó Ron.

-Estuvo esperándote pero la venció el sueño y se fue a dormir. Está en su cama.

-Bien. Gracias me voy a dormir también.

-Descansa Ronald.

El muchacho al llegar a su habitación vio como Kim dormía profundamente y se acercó a ella hasta unos centímetros de la cara.

-Parece un angelito –pensó Ron- luego la besó en la mejilla y se fue a dormir a su cama.

Era un nuevo día y comenzaba a despertar, al igual como lo hizo la mañana anterior su primera acción fue ver si Ron estaba en su cama. Y para su sorpresa así era.

-Ron..... ¡Ron! –Dijo Kim llena de felicidad saliendo rápidamente de su cama y arrojándose sobre su novio despertándolo.

-A qué, como, donde, cuando.... –dijo Ron confundido hasta que vio a Kim encima de él mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hola señorita Possible. ¿Cómo está? –dijo coquetamente.

-Bien –dijo abrazándolo y poniendo la cabeza el pecho de su novio.

-Te extrañé tanto preciosa –dijo Ron acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo también aunque hayan sido solo unos días siento que fueron meses – dejó de abrazarlo y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos por un buen tiempo sin decir nada.

Ron le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano que Kim hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Y..... ¿Qué decidiste?

-Lo haré –le respondió.

-Ay Ron te puedes lastimar –dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Lo sé pero es la única forma.

-Está bien pero si algo te llega a pasar yo... –Kim no terminó la oración.

-¿Qué?

-No sé que haré.

-Kim nada pasará te lo prometo.

En eso suena el ronnunicador.

-Interrumpo algo –dijo Wade mientras Ron alzaba el aparato frente a ellos dejando ver lo muy abrazaditos que estaban.

-Si algo –dijo Kim.

-¿Qué sucede Wade? –Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno llamé para avisarles que ya terminé la maquina. Así que Ron la usarás o no.

-Genial. Buen trabajo. Si la usaré.

-Pero... cómo la usarás si estás en otro continente –dijo Wade.

-Mmmm buena pregunta. ¿Es muy grande la maquina? –Preguntó Ron.

-No mucho.

-Entonces ven y tráela a Italia.

-No sería más fácil que tu vinieras... Ah olvídalo estaré ahí mañana –dijo cortando la comunicación.

-Entonces... –dijo Ron rodeando a su novia por la cintura. Nos quedamos así todo el día, por mi no hay problema, o iras conmigo al cine.

-Y que tal si hacemos lo mismo pero en el cine.

-Me gusta como piensas cielito.

Al rato...

-Adiós abuelo volveremos tarde.

-Cuide a Rufus por mí –le dijo Ron.

Ya en el cine la joven pareja se sentó en el ultimo asiento para que nadie los molestara.

Estaban pasando una película sobre dos amigos, un chico y una chica, no pensaron mucho que película escogerían prácticamente lo hicieron al azar ya que no tenían planeado verla, sino que pasar todo el tiempo... bueno ustedes saben.

Después de todo el filme resultó interesante y le pusieron atención. Los dos amigos al final se dieron cuenta que eran más que eso y que un nuevo sentimiento surgía entre ellos. Eran el uno para el otro.

-Hace algunos años... –dijo Ron- ...habría pensado que casos como ese eran falsos y que nunca ocurriría algo parecido, ahora sé que no es así, lo sé por experiencia propia –mientras miraba a Kim con una sonrisa en el rostro -. Te amo Kim Possible.

-Y yo a ti Ron Imparable –le responde.

Al termino de esta frase sus labios se acercaron hasta encontrarse en un mágico beso que cualquiera que los haya visto habría salido en busca de su pareja o cualquier persona que pasara por ahí para imitar ese beso que ambos jóvenes realizaban, pero lograrlo era muy difícil ya que su amor era el más puro que se había visto jamás.

Al día siguiente Wade llegó en una nave de Justicia Global que le hizo el favor de traerlo. Traía consigo un montón de maletas de las cuales una pequeña era su ropa el resto contenía las partes de la maquina.

-Qué tal el viaje amigo –dijo Ron mientras lo invitaba a pasar y le ayudaba a cargar las maletas.

-No me quejo –dijo entrando a la casa -. Wow que bonito lugar.

-Gracias –dijo Max mientras lo recibía estrechándole la mano -. Hola soy el abuelo de Kim.

-Es un gusto señor me han hablado de usted –devolviéndole el saludo.

-Hola Wade –dijo Kim que llegaba desde el corredor.

-Que tal Kim. Bueno a lo que vine. ¿Dónde instalo la maquina?

-Por aquí –dijo Max- guiándolo hasta el cuarto secreto.

-Kim, amor me ayudas a llevar las maletas –le dice Ron a su novia.

-Claramente será tu honor cargarlas –dijo Kim riéndose al imitar a Yori.

-Ja ja que graciosa.

Una hora después Wade terminaba de instalar, enchufar y alinear todo su equipo. La máquina consistía en un panel de control que iba conectado a cuatro trípodes en cuya punta había una especie de espejos de colores.

-Está todo listo –dijo finalmente Wade.

-Bien es hora –dijo Ron. El chico se acercó a su novia que ya empezaba a sentir la preocupación que había sentido antes -. Todo saldrá bien –la hizo sentir más tranquila al darle un beso en los labios. Luego se paró entre los tripones y Max le deseó suerte.

Wade le pasó a Kim y Max unas gafas protectoras y procedió a encender la maquina, esta comenzó a cargarse y los espejos de colores comenzaron a brillar hasta que enviaron un haz de luz simultáneamente hacia Ron que al principio no sintió nada, pero luego empezaba a experimentar como de su cuerpo salía una gran cantidad de energía lo que le causó gran dolor por lo que no pudo evitar dar un grito que preocupó más a Kim.

-Ya falta poco –dijo Wade.

Pero de repente el sistema comenzó a fallar y sus lecturas de energía se salían de los márgenes.

-¡Diablos! Es mucha energía, el sistema no lo aguantará –grito Wade mientras un sonido agudo se escuchaba en el lugar.

-¡¡¡Ron!!! –Kim estaba al borde de empezar a llorar.

-Apágalo Wade –le dijo Max.

-No se puede –respondió- apagarlo puede ser peor.

Los gritos de Ron aumentaban hasta que el sistema explotó y Ron cayó al suelo mientras salía humo de su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡No Ron!!! –Kim corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin dejar de llorar.

Concluirá...

* * *

Es bastante largo me tardé mucho ojala les haya gustado. Si les interesa el mundo de kp entra a chaooooo


	7. Capitulo 7: El destino de Ron Parte 2

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capítulo siete:

El destino de Ron. Segunda parte.

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquella tragedia, Kim ya no volvió a sonreír, se aisló del mundo que la rodeaba, pasaba todo el día en su cuarto, solo salía para ir a la universidad. Luego de lo ocurrido Kim regresó a Estados Unidos y Max se quedó en Italia. Todo lo que le importaba se había ido, ya no valía la pena vivir para ella.

En un momento mientras lloraba en su habitación las imágenes de Ron le venían a la mente. Se lo imaginaba alejándose hacia una oscuridad profunda y a ella corriendo tras él ¡Ron!... ¡Ron! Gritaba "no me dejes".

Súbitamente Kim abrió los ojos y observó la habitación a su alrededor, estaba en la casa de Max, en el cuarto que compartía con Ron y ahí estaba él durmiendo en la cama junto a la silla donde se había quedado dormida. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Esos tipos de sueño en que Ron se moría ya la estaban comenzando a fastidiar. Fue un verdadero alivio para la chica que no fuera real porque el solo hecho de pensar en vivir sin su novio era algo que no podría soportar. Miró el rostro del muchacho y acarició su cabello estarás bien dijo en voz baja.

Era de noche. El día anterior Ron se sometió a la maquina que supuestamente le quitaría sus poderes de mono, lo cual resultó en un completo desastre. El chico salió muy lastimado y débil tanto que desde entonces no ha despertado. Decidieron no llevarlo a un hospital ya que seguro preguntarían quien y como lo había dejado así, lo que traería serios problemas además de mantener el secreto de los maestros, sin embargo llamaron un médico privado para que lo atendiera.

A todos los había vencido el sueño y dejaron su vigilia en espera de que Ron despertase y se fueron a dormir. Wade se quedó e instaló una cama portátil y auto armable en el estudio donde pasó la noche. Rufus dormía sobre el estomago de su amo, encima de las frazadas, había quedado muy preocupado por su salud.

Los recuerdos de aquel momento llegaban a los pensamientos de Kim:

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! Despierta –le decía la chica mientras lo sostenía sobre su regazo. Max se acercó y puso sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del inconsciente ron.

-Tiene pulso pero es débil. Debemos ponerlo cómodo –anunció el abuelo haciéndole señas a Wade para que se acercara. El genio estaba muy asustado por lo ocurrido aun así le ayudó a Max a llevar a Ron a su cama. Kim los siguió de cerca mientras secaba sus lagrimas con Rufus en sus hombros. Lo ubicaron en su habitación y abrieron las ventanas para que respirara aire puro.

-Llamaré a un medico –dijo Max -. Será mejor que venga aquí, puede ser problemático llevarlo a un hospital –luego salió del cuarto por el teléfono.

Wade y Kim se quedaron en el lugar, la chica había traído una silla para estar al lado de su novio todo el tiempo. Entonces Wade le dijo Kim... la pelirroja no se dio vuelta, seguía mirando a su novio.

-Seguro estás muy enojada conmigo por lo ocurrido, yo cree esa estúpida maquina, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y si te hace sentir mejor puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras –la chica al oír esto se paró de su silla y se dirigió a Wade, el cual cerró los ojos esperando que Kim le diera una paliza, pero luego al notar que aun no lo golpeaba, abrió los ojos y vio como ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿crees que te voy a golpear? –Le dijo.

-Ehhh sí. Lo merezco.

-Claro que no. No soy esa clase de persona. Además no es tu culpa, él quiso usar la maquina. No te preocupes no tengo nada contra ti, eres mi amigo –luego Kim le dio un amistoso abrazo -. Ahora a esperar a que su ronestad despierte.

-Si Kim, me quedaré para ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten –le dijo el joven chico con un saludo militar.

Al rato llegó el médico que lo revisó; tomó algunas muestras, le hizo exámenes y al final concluyó que no era grave, que estaba muy agotado y tendría que descansar para recuperar energía y en unas horas máximo dos días despertaría.

Kim volvió al presente y continuó mirando a su novio fijamente como dormía, puso su oreja en el pecho de Ron para sentir su respiración y el latido de su corazón, ese latir que se aceleraba cuando él estaba junto a ella. Que suave y relajante se siente pensó y así como estaba se volvió a dormir.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana hasta el rostro de Kim, lo que la hizo comenzar a despertarse sin dar un gran bostezo primero.

Ya Kim había tenido varios sueños, ahora era el turno de Ron: estaba él en un extraño lugar donde no había nada hacia el horizonte, solo una espesa neblina se esparcía a ras del suelo ¿dónde estoy? pensó el muchacho para luego ver como aparecía ante él una figura humana; al verlo sintió un vinculo con aquel sujeto como si se tratara de su padre, pero era más que eso; vestía con un traje alternado de colores azul y blanco, de cabellera negra y larga. Era Riu, el Avatar anterior a Ron.

-Bienvenido joven Avatar –dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿dónde estoy? –Le pregunto el rubio dando un vistazo al misterioso lugar.

-yo soy tú en otra vida.

-¿Eres Riu?

-Así es, me contacto contigo a través de tus sueños desde el mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Mundo de los espíritus?

-Es donde van todas las criaturas que separan su alma de su parte terrenal.

-Pero ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Vengo para advertirte que tu oponente es un duro rival, ha estado entrenando toda su vida para enfrentarte en cambio tú aun no domina ni siquiera tu elemento. Si quieres vencerlo deberás esforzarte al máximo.

-Créame estoy en eso.

-Lo sé. Joven Ron te espera un largo y arduo camino que pondrá al limite tus emociones, deberás tomar decisiones importantes, tropezarás pero siempre tienes que ser capaz de levantarte y continuar, tendrás que arriesgarlo todo y mucho más que no podría soportar una persona normal, pero según sé, tú no eres una persona normal –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron al oír esto último -. Además debes de recordar siempre tener a tus seres queridos cerca de ti, los cuales te apoyaran sin importar lo que pase.

-Claro señor haré todo lo posible.

-Me alegra de que sea así. Creo que es el momento de que despiertes, tu novia te está esperando salúdala de mi parteeee... –la voz de Riu se iba alejando y Ron comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Poco a poco la imagen de Kim mirándolo se aclaraba.

-Si lo primero que vea al despertar después de quedar inconsciente es a ti Kim, entonces quisiera que dar inconsciente más seguido –dijo Ron con una voz que evidenciaba que aun estaba muy débil.

-¡Ron! –Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Kimmm...... me estás lastimando.

-Ah lo siento.

-¡Oigan todos! –Gritó la chica desde la puerta para el resto de la casa -. ¡Ron despertó!

El sonido de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad por las escaleras inundó el ambiente que finalizó con la llegada de Max y Wade a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Max.

-No sé. Bien creo aunque me duele todo. ¡Auh! –Dijo dolorosamente al intentar acomodarse.

-Aun estás muy débil debes seguir en cama.

-Lo siento Ron esto es mi culpa –replicó Wade.

-Ya te dije que... –exclamó la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Si. Tú pero quizás Ron si esté enojado conmigo. ¿Lo estás? Le pregunta.

-Qué. Por lo que pasó. Claro que no hermano, no fue tu culpa. Ambos sabíamos los riesgos y yo acepte –dijo aun con esa voz débil.

-Que bien –se alegró la chica -. Ahora tú te me quedas aquí y no te mueves hasta que estés bien.

-Ahhhh pero... –rezongó el rubio.

-Nada de peros. De ahora en adelante yo te cuidaré y haré todo para que te sientas mejor.

-¿Todo? –Dijo Ron de una forma coqueta.

-Todo lo que quieras –le respondió de una forma más coqueta aun. El chico tragó saliva al oír esto.

-Bien..... –dijo Wade -. Si van a empezar con sus cariñitos mejor salimos de aquí.

-Jaja –se rió Max -. Vamos Wade dejemos solos a este para de tortolitos – luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

La pareja de jóvenes se quedó mirando por un rato me tenias tan preocupada, pensé que no despertarías dijo Kim.

-Recuerda que nunca te dejaré, no lo olvides –la chica se sentó en la cama a la par de él, se le acercó para darle un beso, su cabello caía a un costado de la cabeza de su novio, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se conectaron en un dulce beso que los hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás y solo pensar en ellos y ese momento. Cada beso para ambos era una nueva experiencia y un nuevo sentimiento distinto a todo lo anterior.

-Ah lo olvidaba. Riu te envía saludos.

-¿Viste a Riu?

-Si en un sueño, quería hablarme de mi oponente.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Mmm no, lo de siempre.

-Abra la boquita –le dijo Kim al día siguiente con una cuchara en la mano mientras le intentaba dar un poco de sopa a su novio que permanecía acostado en su cama -. Vamos está muy rica yo misma la hice.

-Kim yo ya soy un hombre no es necesario que me des de com... –su frase fue interrumpida por la cuchara que la chica introducía en su boca.

-Y ¿qué tal?

El muchacho tragó con dificultad la sopa no está mal, de hecho está deliciosa. Me impresionas Kim.

-La hice con mucho cariño para ti amorcito – eso si, la chica no le dijo que era una de esas sopas de sobre que cualquier zonzo puede preparar. Aunque no importaba, lo que cuenta es la intención.

-Aquí viene el avión –le decía Kim recordando los días de infancia.

-Aaaaaah –le respondía abriendo la boca con mucho gusto.

Los días siguientes permaneció en cama excepto para ir al baño, en esas ocasiones debían ayudarlo a caminar hasta la puerta de este y de ahí para adentro debía arreglárselas solo.

Una mañana en que a Kim le tocó llevarlo aun medio dormido y mientras lo esperaba fuera del baño hasta que terminara se oyó un gran ruido al interior de este.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Kim pensando que algo le había ocurrido. Y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Kim espera, no entres! –No alcanzó a terminara su oración cuando su novia abrió la puerta de par en par. Y lo primero que vio fue a Ron desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Su inmediata reacción fue fijar la mirada al suelo y taparse los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento no quise. Yo solo escuche un ruido y creí que te había ocurrido algo –su cara no podía estar más roja, el corazón le latía a mil por hora por esa inesperada situación. Retrocedió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó de espaldas a ella y respiró profundo.

La reacción de Ron cuando Kim lo vio fue taparse como pudo. Tomó un diario que encontró el cual se envolvió alrededor de la cintura. Al igual que Kim el color rojo se notaba en su cara.

Al rato salió el rubio. Kim le esperaba en una silla enfrente de la puerta, al verlo bajó la cabeza y volvió a sonrojarse mucho.

-Me ayudas a llegar a la habitación–le dice Ron apoyándose en la pared para no caer.

-Claro –le respondió.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja? – Le pregunta.

-Ehh soy pelirroja por si no lo has notado –le dijo escapando de la respuesta real.

-No te hagas. Sabes a lo que me refiero –exclamó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta de su novia.

-Ya sabes. Lo que pasó, no me lo esperaba, no era mi intención...

-Kim. No hagas dramas. Recuerda que somos novios. Relájate. Algún día tenía que pasar, pero quizás la próxima vez sea diferente –dijo sonrojándose también.

-Ja ahora quien es el que se sonroja.

-Je je si. Ya me dio hambre ¿qué hay de comer hoy?

-Ese es mi Ron –se alegró la pelirroja.

A la tarde Wade quiso hacerle un escaneo al muchacho para ver los resultados que la maquina había hecho sobre él.

-No te muevas esto no dolerá –dijo mientras pasaba un aparato que emitía una luz roja a lo largo de su cuerpo -. Listo. En unos segundos estará el diagnostico –Bip Bip –sonó el aparato lo que indicaba que el escaneo había finalizado. El chico lo conectó a su computadora, presionó algunas teclas y dijo: Bien ya está. Mmm que interesante –exclamó viendo los resultados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste? –Le dice Kim. Ron solo escucha el veredicto.

-Los niveles de energía de tu cuerpo están al cincuenta por ciento, al parecer la maquina alcanzó a quitarte solo la mitad de tus poderes.

-¿La mitad? –Se extrañó el rubio.

-Así es. Por lo tanto creo que deberías someterte a la maquina de nuevo para quitarte el resto de esa energía. Claro, tendré que reconstruirla –aquella declaración preocupó a la joven pareja.

-No creo que haga falta –dijo Max apoyándose al marco de la puerta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Verán. Si mi suposición es acertada no será necesario.

-¿Ah? Pero ¿cómo? – Ron preguntó.

-¿Crees poder levantarte? –Dijo Max.

-Lo intentaré –con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, aunque necesitaba ayuda para caminar podía mantenerse sin caer -. Listo ahora qué.

-Vamos al cuarto de entrenamiento –dijo el hombre. Los demás se miraron extrañados por el comentario.

Al rato ya estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto esperando saber que planeaba Max.

-¿Y bien? –Murmuró Ron.

-Necesito que dejen que Ron se pare solo.

-Pero se puede caer –dijo Kim.

-Está bien cielo, yo puedo solo. Gracias –la chica lo soltó, se tambaleó un poco y luego quedó firme.

-Bien –exclamó el abuelo- ahora intenta la técnica de tierra control que te enseñé.

-Pero yo no...

-¡Solo hazlo! –Le gritó.

-Está bien, esta bien ya relájate –refunfuñó.

Entonces comenzó a hacer la secuencia de movimientos como si pudiera... dijo en voz baja y para su asombro y el de todos al levantar el brazo una roca mediana emergió del suelo y se mantuvo flotando en el aire.

-Felicidades. Eres un maestro tierra –le dijo Max con un tono de orgullo en su voz -. Ahora patéala – el chico lo hizo y la mandó a volar por arriba de la cabeza de Wade y dio en la pared.

-El rubio se quedó mirando sus manos. Wow lo logré, pero ¿cómo?

-Bueno. Al oír que solo la mitad de tus poderes estaba en tu cuerpo supuse que también la mitad de tu chi quedaría libre y podrías usarlo. Y acerté. Además ¿sabes cual es la mejor parte?

-¿Cuál?

-Que no perderás tu poder místico del mono ya que aun queda la mitad de este en tu cuerpo. Es un pensamiento algo simple, pero como dicen: a veces la respuesta es más simple de lo que se cree.

-Booyah!!! –Gritó Ron alzando el puño. Luego sintió un pequeño mareo y cayó de espaldas al suelo -. Auuuuchhh –gimió.

-Felicidades amorcito –le dijo Kim tirándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

La escena feliz se alejaba al momento que se cambiaba de lugar. Una especie de templo antiguo abandonado se levantaba en un cerro a cientos de kilómetros de nuestros héroes.

Ases de fuego atravesaban el cielo, provenientes de los puños de un sujeto que practicaba enérgicamente sus movimientos. Un calor sofocante invadía el lugar alrededor de la fornida figura.

-Señor –dijo otro tipo que apareció de entre las sombras con una noticia -. Lamento decirle que los intentos por averiguar las actividades del Avatar han sido un fracaso. Al igual que capturar a su novia y maestro.

-¡Qué! – Gritó y de la palma de su mano el fuego aumentó y quemó el suelo bajo él -. Montón de incompetentes. De ahora en adelante si quiero hacer algo bien hecho debo hacerlo yo mismo.

Concluirá...


	8. Capitulo 8: Secuestro, brillo y estrell

Libro uno:

Tierra.

Capitulo ocho:

Secuestro, brillo y estrellas.

El tiempo vuela dicen algunos: Todo un mes había transcurrido desde que llegaron nuestros héroes a la tierra de la pasta y la pizza. Cuando Ron ya se sintió mejor Wade volvió a su casa, extrañaba su cuarto. La ultima semana y media el joven Avatar comenzó con un duro entrenamiento dedicado a aprender principalmente los movimientos básicos. ¡Así no! se escuchaba en toda la casa los gritos de Max al regañar a su pupilo cada vez que fallaba, lo que era muy seguido. Para practicar el chico se vestía con una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones viejos, debía hacerlo ya que al final de cada día terminaba hecho un desastre él y su ropa; sus manos y pies quedaban molidas de tanto manipular rocas por lo que pasaba largo rato sumergiéndolos en recipientes de agua caliente, Kim se reía con la expresión de alivio que hacia su novio al hacer contacto con el tibio líquido.

-Bien. Ahora intentaremos algo más difícil: controlar rocas grandes –le anunció Max a Ron una mañana lo que lo puso muy ansioso.

Luego de mostrarle como se hacia, el rubio lo intentó; hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos y los alzó en dirección al techo, al hacerlo sintió que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo sin estar levantando nada directamente, la tierra tembló pero nada salió de esta.

-¿Y ahora que? –Preguntó al ver que la técnica no funcionó.

-Mmm –divagó un segundo y luego dijo: ya sé cual es el problema, mira esos brazos son solo hueso y queso para nachos.

-Oye no te metas con el queso –le reprochó enojado.

-A lo que voy es que necesitas músculos si quieres levantar más peso. Así que de ahora en adelante tu entrenamiento incluirá levantamiento de pesas, trote en las mañanas, y además de que un maestro tierra debe tener una sólida base, así que ejercitaremos tus piernas también.

-¡Ahhh! No inventes, más entrenamiento, no podré con tanto.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil. ¡Ya! A trabajar quiero cien flexiones de brazo. ¡Ahora! –Gritó. De inmediato el muchacho comenzó con el ejercicio.

-Abuelito no serás muy duro con él -le dijo Kim mientras se acercaba pero sin que Ron los oyera.

-Kim tu novio tiene mucho potencial pero es muy flojo. Por eso es necesario todo esto.

-Está bien supongo –concluyó la pelirroja.

-57... 58... 59... 70 –decía Ron mientras a duras penas se levantaba del suelo para volver a caer.

-¡Hey! No te pases de listo conmigo, luego del cincuenta y nueve viene el sesenta, no soy idiota, por eso harás veinte más.

-Ahhhh no puedo seguir –el chico cayó rendido al suelo -. No puedo creer que haya alguien peor que Barkin –murmuró en voz baja.

-Solo por Kim te dejaré descansar, pero a la tarde continuamos.

Rufus se acercó a su amo e intentó levantarlo desde el mentón, Kim lo ayudó y salieron al estudio donde se postraron en el sofá a ver televisión y comer algo, Kim se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Ron poniendo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio el que la besó en la cabeza al sentir su peso contra él.

En eso el rubio estiró la mano para sacar nachos del plato ubicado en una mesita junto a ellos, pero solo sintió el fondo de este.

-Voy por más nachos, ya vuelvo -dijo poniéndose de pie.

Al rato volvió con una cara pálida y angustiada.

-Kim algo terrible ha pasado –dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó preocupada y al ver la cara que tenía más aumento ese sentimiento.

El rubio cayó de rodillas y gritó alzando los brazos: ¡se acabaron los nachos!

Al oírlo Rufus y Kim se golpearon la frente con la mano simultáneamente.

-Ron no crees que estás exagerando.

-Todo Kim, todo lo que traje del Buen Nacho se acabó; los nachos, nacos y los burritos.

-Gup gup alarma de exageración –dijo sonriente la chica.

-Es algo serio Kim. Debo ir a comprar más para renovar mis provisiones ¿habrá un Buen Nacho en la ciudad?

-No puedes, tienes que seguir entrenando, pero no te preocupes, yo iré por ti en unos días cuando haga las compras.

-Gracias cielito me salvaste.

-Todo por mi Avatar.

-Jeje si –dijo rascándose la cabeza. Para luego darse un cálido abrazo entre ellos.

Días después comenzaba la practica habitual, mientras Kim iba al supermercado y de paso al Buen Nacho de la ciudad.

Aunque haya sido muy poco tiempo desde que Ron empezó con los ejercicios, estos tuvieron resultados inmediatos que impresionaron a todos: sus brazos y piernas se fortalecieron y su resistencia había aumentado significativamente, que músculos señor Imparable le decía Kim muy coqueta cuando lo abrazaba. Ahora levantar rocas era pan comido o mejor dicho naco comido. Había trabajado en técnicas de ataque, defensa y distracción las cuales con el tiempo fue mejorando bastante.

-Ron quiero felicitarte por el progreso que has tenido, demostraste un aprendizaje más rápido que cualquier otro de mis alumnos.

-Gracias Sifu Max.

-Bien continuemos.

En esta ocasión el chico se vendó los ojos con una cinta negra.

-Un maestro tierra es capaz de sentir las vibraciones de la tierra en sus pies, si que te lanzaré una serie de ataques y tu deberás prevenirlos y evitarlos. ¿Estas listo?

El rubio ajustó la venda por detrás y se paró con las piernas abiertas y con las manos extendidas hacia el suelo.

-¡Adelante! –Le gritó enérgico.

El abuelo golpeó el suelo con el pie izquierdo y tres rocas medianas se suspendieron en el aire como si la gravedad no existiera, al momento de patearlas la imagen se congeló en un tono oscuro, las ondas que emitían los movimientos de Max en el suelo se propagaban hasta llegar bajo los pies de Ron. Podía sentir cada movimiento que realizaba. La imagen volvió a la normalidad y el hombre pateó seguidamente las piedras en dirección al rubio: la primer la esquivó con un veloz movimiento de la cabeza hacia un lado, la segunda iba hacia su pecho y la evitó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y la ultima venía muy rápido por lo que no alcanzó a esquivarla, no obstante interpuso el puño en su camino y la roca se desintegró al impactar contra su mano.

-Bien hecho pero no he terminado aun –gritó Max golpeando el suelo con el pie en un ángulo mayor que antes en dirección al chico, al hacerlo una serie de levantamiento de roca que surgieron del piso se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el muchacho, él lo sintió justo antes que lo golpearan, hizo un movimiento con la mano que desvío el ataque hacia su costado.

Esto enfocó toda su atención por lo que no pudo prevenir la roca que rápidamente le lanzó su maestro la cual dio de lleno en su cabeza.

-¡Aya yaya yai! –Gritó de dolor doblando las rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos imitando a cierto personaje japonés. Un gran chichón apareció donde recibió el golpe.

-Nunca debes perder la concentración, alguien podría atacarte cuando menos lo esperas –gritó el abuelo con un tono de risa.

-Me dolió mucho. Toma esto –exclamó sacando una roca en forma de disco de la tierra bajo él, tenía forma de moneda con un agujero cuadrado en el centro, con el puño la impulsó hacia el hombre, el cual creó una pared de piedra que lo protegió del golpe.

-¡Hey no te desquites conmigo! –Le reprochó Max.

Luego de relajarse un rato y ponerse una bolsa de hielo en el palpitante chichón, Max decidió que su pupilo ya estaba listo para aprender una técnica avanzada.

-Bien ¿qué haremos ahora? –Dijo frotando una mano contra la otra en señal de ánimo.

-Observa esto –se paró en medio del cuarto, respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y comenzó a dar una serie de pequeños saltitos como si el suelo bajo él estuviera caliente o intentara aplastar una escurridiza cucaracha, la verdad se veía bien ridículo pero el efecto que causaron fue impresionante: gigantescos bloques de roca sólida se elevaban a su alrededor, Ron tomó distancia, notó que el que estuviera cerca de él recibiría un gran daño. Los bloques subieron y bajaron unas tres veces seguidas más antes de que se detuvieran dejando una nube de polvo en el lugar.

-Wow eso fue: ¡Genial! –Expresó el rubio su fascinación por el dominio de su maestro.

-Ese es uno de los ataques más poderosos de un maestro tierra, cualquiera que sea afectado por él puede llegar a ser noqueado de inmediato.

-De seguro eres el mejor maestro tierra de la historia.

-No, no lo creo, aun me falta mucho que aprender –dijo recordando su meta de llegar a dominar el metal.

Todo esto había ocupado la mente de Ron lo que lo hizo olvidarse de algo:

-Ahora que lo pienso. Kim se fue hace rato ya debería haber regresado.

-¿Dónde fue?

-De compras dijo que no tardaría, quizás ya llegó y no nos dimos cuenta –el rubio salió de la habitación y le dio una vuelta a la casa, luego volvió -. No está en la casa.

-Que extraño, supongo que debe haberse entretenido con algo por ahí –murmuró Max.

-Si tal vez iré afuera a ver si llega.

Pero al abrir la puerta de entrada dio una rápida vista a la calle y se extrañó al ver que el auto estaba allí, ella se lo había llevado para ir a comprar. Luego observó un bulto en la acera cerca del auto, se acercó a él y lo reconoció como una de las bolsas del Buen Nacho tirada en el suelo, y en su interior venían los nacos, nachos y burritos que le había encargado a su novia. El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir rápidamente, ese latir que da cuando un sentimiento de preocupación y angustia inunda tu mente, algo le pasó a Kim le dice a Rufus que comenzaba a salir de su bolsillo.

Tres horas antes...

Kim se estacionaba junto a la acera, todo parecía normal excepto una sensación de silencio absoluto en el ambiente, como la del silencio antes de la tormenta. La chica tomó la bolsa que traía del Buen Nacho y bajó del auto, iba a buscar a su abuelo y novio para que la ayudaran a bajar las demás bolsas del supermercado. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar: una mano tapó con un pañuelo su nariz y boca, solo alcanzó a reconocer el olor del cloroformo, luego se sintió adormilada, soltó la bolsa con el encargo de Ron y cayó en los brazos del sujeto vestido de rojo, el cual esbozó una malvada sonrisa.

De vuelta al presente en una vieja bodega en las cercanías se encontraba él. Estaba sentado en una especie de trono improvisado. Su mirada de ojos negros era de impaciencia, su larga cabellera negra terminaba en una cola de caballo, era un poco mayor que Kim y Ron debía de tener unos veinticinco años, por todo su cuerpo tenia pequeñas quemaduras producto de su arduo entrenamiento con el fuego y vestía principalmente de rojo oscuro.

Uno de sus lacayos se acercó:

-Señor Leonidas lamento no haber encontrado un lugar mejor para sus planes –declaró tímidamente.

-Ya no importa ¿capturaron a la novia de Avatar?

-Sí señor ahora mismo la traen.

Dos lacayos intentaban llevarla arrastrando por los brazos, ya había despertado y no dejaba de moverse intentando escapar suéltenme para darles una lección decía enfadada. Leonidas les dio la espalda al recibir a Kim y a los que la sujetaban.

-Bienvenida novia del Avatar y disculpa por este lugar, hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar un buen sitio desde donde infundir terror al mundo –exclamó aun de espaldas.

-Supongo que tú debes ser Leonidas, cierto.

-Asi es, veo que has oído de mí –dijo dándose vuelta hacia ella, era la primera vez que la veía y se impresionó por su despampanante hermosura -. Ehhhh –las palabras no le salían seguía atontado por la bella pelirroja.

-Tú... tú... ¿tú eres la novia del Avatar? –Tartamudeó.

-Sí ¿algún problema con eso?

-No, nada –dijo tímidamente y volvió a darse vuelta, que ella lo mirara a los ojos lo ponía nervioso.

-Ejem. Encadénenla en la pared, el Avatar vendrá para rescatarla y yo me encargaré de él.

-A sí, pues cuando llegue te pateará el trasero –le dijo la chica.

-Ya lo veremos. ¡Llévensela!

El timbre sonó en la casa de Max, el cual al abrir la puerta se encontró con un viejo conocido. Este era de más edad que él, de larga barba blanca y ojos café oscuro. Era Mark, desde hace años que no se veían por lo que se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a ver como van los entrenamientos del Avatar.

-Van excelente, pero ahora tenemos otro problema, alguien secuestró a Kim.

-Diablos, ¿cómo está él?

-Mal.

-¿Ya rastreaste a Kim? –Preguntaba Ron a Wade desde su ronnunicador mientras estaba en su pieza en el segundo piso.

-En eso estoy, quedan diez segundos para ubicarla por el GPS del kimmunicador. Pero antes de que se completara el escaneo se oyó el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, un as de fuego atravesó la ventana y se clavó en la pared una flecha que tenia un mensaje atado, el que seguía quemándose por lo que el rubio se apresuró a apagarlo, luego lo leyó:

_Como te habrás dado cuenta Avatar capturé a tu noviecita. Así que si quieres volver al verla ven a la bodega ubicada en la calle Oliva 556._

_Te esperamos._

_Leonidas._

-La dirección es correcta –dijo Wade al terminarse el escaneo.

El rubio arrugó la carta con la mano me la pagará exclamó con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Max! ¡Max! –Gritaba bajando las escaleras -. Ya sé quien secuestró a Kim.

-Hola joven Avatar –lo saludó Mark quien se encontraba con el abuelo platicando de lo ocurrido.

-Mark y tú ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

-Vine a verte, pero creo ahora es para ayudarte a encontrar a tu novia.

-Genial gracias.

-Déjame adivinar exclamó Max refiriéndose al secuestrador de Kim -. Leonidas cierto.

-Sí.

-Ese desgraciado... –expresó el más viejo de ellos.

-No hay tiempo que perder vamos a rescatarla –dijo el joven.

-Iremos todos, no sabe con quien se mete.

-Ven Rufus vamos por Kim.

-¡Sí! –Chilló el pequeño.

Mientras tanto en la bodega...

Era un lugar grande: el techo tenía gran altura y el piso estaba hecho de baldosas rojas que con el tiempo se fueron despedazando por lo que en algunos sitios se veía la tierra bajo estas, grandes focos colgaban del techo iluminando el lugar, a los costados había varias cajas llenas de cosas sin valor. Al costado derecho del improvisado trono estaba Kim suspendida por las cadenas que la mantenían en la pared.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó Leonidas a la chica para hacer conversación.

-Que te importa –refunfuñó la pelirroja desviando la mirada lejos de él.

-Bueno como ahora soy el enemigo de tu novio supongo que de ahora en adelante nos veremos muy seguido y debería al menos saber tu nombre.

-Kim –le dijo cortante.

-Kim... cuánto.

-Possible...

-Mmm Kim Possible, me suena, ahhh tú eres esa que salva al mundo.

La chica no respondió.

-Jaja salvar al mundo que tontería el mundo ya está acabado, sólo cuando esté bajo mi dominio llegara a la perfección.

-Estás loco. Conozco a muchos que han dicho lo mismo y siempre se equivocan. Usas el pretexto de un mundo mejor pero lo único que quieres es poder y más poder.

-Ya lo veremos –le contestó.

De repente el lugar comenzó a temblar, sus soldados estaban a un costado de él y les costaba mantenerse en pie por el fuerte movimiento. Aquí viene anunció el villano. El suelo se resquebrajó frente a él y desde el subsuelo surgió un chico dando vueltas como un taladro. Era Ron, traía la ropa que Mark le obsequió, el cual lo siguió junto con Max apareciendo de la misma forma.

-¡Ron! –Gritó feliz la chica desde la pared.

-Nos conocemos al fin y veo que llegaste acompañado.

-Sí y te enseñaremos lo que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros.

-No me hagas reír. ¡Ustedes! –Señalando a sus secuaces -. Encárguense de los ancianos.

-Y ¿por qué yo no? –Le rezongó el rubio.

-Porque yo mismo me encargaré de derrotarte –al decir esto dio un gran salto y aterrizo frente a Ron.

-Rufus ve a refugiarte esto puede ser peligroso –dijo dejando al ratopín en el suelo.

-Si –le respondió.

Leonidas dejó ver la palma de su mano de la que surgió una pequeña llama que empiece el juego dijo desafiante.

La tan esperada batalla había comenzado:

Leonidas hizo el primer movimiento lanzando incandescentes bolas de fuego hacia Ron, el cual atrajo pequeñas rocas que se agruparon pegándose a sus brazos formando una sólida armadura con los cuales desvió el ataque. Por otro lado los ancianos se desenvolvían muy bien contra sus oponentes, aunque era notorio que el dominio de Max era superior al de Mark a pesar de su edad superior creo que el estudiante superó al maestro reía el monje viendo pelear al abuelo de Kim. Efectivamente él le enseñó todo lo que sabía. La pelirroja observaba la pelea sin poder hacer mucho, le habían quitado el kimmunicador y todos sus artefactos por lo que no podría escapar por su cuenta. Se sentía muy orgullosa por el progreso que había tenido su novio el que se evidenciaba en aquel momento.

-Kim tú tranquila preciosa, acabo con este sujeto, te libero y vamos a comer algo –la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-Oye déjate de juegos y pelea –le gruñó Leonidas lanzando una estela de fuego con el pie de una patada, la que pasó rozando la cabeza de Ron. Aun así sintió el incandescente calor que producía.

-Estuvo cerca pero Don Ron también tiene lo suyo –como lo había practicado sacó una gran roca y se la arrojó a gran velocidad, a pesar de eso él no se movió un centímetro para evitar el ataque, en vez de eso rodeó su mano de fuego y la golpeó destrozándola en pedazos.

-Rayos –murmuró Ron en voz baja -. Sabes algo, no me gusta el nombre Leonidas te puedo decir Leo o Leito. Eso ahorrará tiempo no crees.

-¡No lo creo payaso! - como es posible que este idiota tenga una novia tan sexy pensó celosamente el tipo. Este volvió a atacar: esta vez juntó las palmas de sus manos y de entre estas salían llamas a nivel del suelo, las que le rubio bloqueó elevando una pared desde la tierra.

-Veo que Max te ha enseñado bien. Pero un mes de entrenamiento no le gana a toda una vida –gritó formando una gigantesca esfera de fuego sobre él, la que lanzó contra nuestro héroe, pero este se quedó inmóvil ante aquel ataque.

-¡¡¡Diablos!!! –Dijo asustado, ya que si ese ataque le llegaba le haría mucho daño.

Su reacción instintiva fue proteger todo su cuerpo con rocas, parecía aquel miembro de los cuatro fantásticos, pero no fue suficiente. La poderosa bola del ardiente elemento destrozó su armadura y lanzó al muchacho muy lejos, dejando atrás los trozos de roca que lo cubrían.

-¡Ron! –Gritó Kim.

El chico quedó tirado en el suelo y varias quemaduras se veían en su cuerpo producto del salvaje ataque recibido.

-¡Desgraciado te mataré! –Le gritó Kim intentando liberarse de las cadenas lo cual era inútil.

-Ah casi me olvido de ti –dijo Leonidas acercándose a Kim -. Ahora que tu noviecito no está para salvarte, tengo algo especial para ti –le dijo valientemente ya que como antes se sentía muy nervioso cerca de ella.

Ron se levantaba del duro golpe y se tocó la cabeza con la mano ¡Au! Eso doliódijo mirando sus quemaduras, luego fijó la mirada en su oponente que se acercaba a su novia.

-Oye ¡aléjate de Kim o será tu fin!

-¡Ah cállate peste! –Exclamó lanzando una bola de fuego al techo lo que hizo que varios escombros cayeran sobre el debilitado chico.

-¡Ron no! –Volvió gritar Kim.

En realidad Leonidas no quería hacerle daño a Kim, ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo hacia para enfurecer y atacar sicológicamente al Avatar. Lo que fue un gran error:

Desde la profundidad de los escombros una luz celeste comenzó a aparecer irradiándose en todo el lugar, de a poco esta aumentó y un poder enorme se sentía en el aire. Los escombros empezaron a levitar alejándose de Ron que se ponía de pie, y al verse su rostro todos notaron que sus ojos estaban inundados de un deslumbrante brillo similar a la luz anterior. Entonces procedió a caminar en dirección a Leonidas que permanecía atónito por el cambio que sufrió el chico, Kim estaba a su lado y pensó: ¿es el poder místico del mono? No, es algo más, parece que está fuera de si.

Más secuaces aparecieron y rodaron al muchacho para atacarlo. Este ni se inmutó y los miró de una manera fría, luego como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces comenzó a dar los pequeños saltos que producían la poderosa técnica que Max le mostró, los enormes bloques golpeaban a los hombres reiteradamente dejándolos a todo inconscientes en el suelo.

-Veo que ahora eres más fuerte, pero ni así me ganas –gritó corriendo hacia el chico con el puño rodeado de fuego para asestarle un golpe, que le respondió raspando el suelo con la planta del pie lo que movió la tierra bajo Leonidas haciéndolo tropezar y caer, este se puso de pie y continuó su carrera hacia él, pero ahora el Avatar hizo algo que nadie esperaba: alzó la palma de su mano y de esta surgió una poderosa ráfaga de aire que lo arrojó hasta la pared al otro lado de la bodega.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, Ron aun no ha dominado el aire como es posible que haga esa técnica –pensó Kim confundida.

La cara del rubio no cambiaba, seguía sumido en el brillo y parecía enfadado como queriendo expresar toda la rabia que había acumulado en su vida e incluso en sus vidas pasadas.

Leonidas no podía creerlo: ese novato le estaba dando una paliza, por lo que reunió fuerzas y produjo un poderoso ataque en forma de estrella, que el rubio bloqueo uniendo ambos puños generando una gran esfera de aire en rápido movimiento a su alrededor, después de esto sus pies se despegaron del suelo elevándose algunos metros y asombrosamente de sus manos, pies y boca salieron columnas de fuego que formaron una estrella gigantesca con su cuerpo las golpearon las paredes y techo donde se encontraban y que casi lastima sus amigos y novia ahora fuego ¿Cómo es posible? reiteró Kim.

El Avatar movió el brazo derecho lo que impulsó la columna de fuego con la intención de aplastar a su oponente, este lo resistió sosteniéndolo con las manos, pero no pudo ante él y la incandescente formación cayó sobre Leonidas dejándolo fuera de combate.

De a poco Ron comenzó descender y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía volviendo a la normalidad, al llegar abajo tocó el piso suavemente.

Los ancianos estuvieron expectantes de todo lo acontecido, aunque no sabían todo sobre ello, sus conocimientos sobre _el estado avatar_ eran limitados.

Al tocar tierra el chico se sintió débil y cayó al suelo ¿qué sucedió? musitó poniéndose de pie y lo que vio lo sorprendió: todos los soldados de Leonidas estaban en el suelo y el lugar era un desastre, las cajas alrededor se incendiaban y las paredes y techo al borde del colapso estaban quemados como si hubieran sido sometidos a la temperatura de magma hirviendo.

-Kim… -recordó para luego acercarse a la pared donde estaba. Controló una rocas para destrozar las cadenas que la ataban y la chica al quedar libre, cayó en los brazos de su novio -. ¿Estás bien?.

-Yo estoy bien, pero tú ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó sin saber a que se refería. En ese momento a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la lucha anterior -. Yo ehhh no lo sé.

-Pero hiciste fuego y aire control ¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije no…. No lo sé, sólo lo hice, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Chicos ¿están bien? –Gritó Max acompañado del monje.

-Estamos bien –anunciaron ambos.

-Ja me debes una soda –rió Kim.

-¿Dónde está Leonidas? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Por allá –apuntó Max en dirección al lugar donde había quedado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba -. ¡Diablos, se escapó!

-No importa habrá otra oportunidad –reflexionó el chico.

Luego todos salieron del lugar ya que en cualquier momento podía colapsar.

Ya en casa cayeron todos rendidos en el sofá por lo cansados que quedaron como resultado de la ardua batalla.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que tú y Kim se vayan de Italia –se dirigió Max al rubio.

-¿Por qué? –Chilló Rufus.

-Ron ya sabe todo lo necesario, ahora él debe seguir entrenando por su cuenta, lo que es más importante a que otro te enseñe. Además de que debes encontrar un maestro fuego que te enseñe.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero mañana porque ahora muero de sueño.

-Duerme bien.

Kim se quedó y preguntó por que le había llamado la atención anteriormente:

-Lo que le pasó a Ron allá ¿Qué fue exactamente?

-Entró en estado Avatar –le respondió Mark.

-¿Estado Avatar? Y eso ¿qué es?

-Cuando un Avatar está en una situación de presión extrema se convierte en un poderoso guerrero.

-Pero controló el aire y el fuego aun cuando no los sabe dominar.

-La verdad, nosotros no sabemos mucho más que eso, pero te aseguro que en el camino que tomarán desde ahora encontrarán a alguien que les conteste todas sus dudas.

-Pero ahora es mejor que descanses –infirió el abuelo.

-De acuerdo buenas noches a los dos –luego se dirigió a la escalera.

-¡No olvides juntar las camas! –Le gritó con gracia a Kim.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó desde el segundo piso. Lo que hizo reír a ambos hombres.

Al otro día luego del almuerzo, comenzaron a empacar para irse a la tarde:

-Bien creo que es todo –dijo Ron cerrando la maleta del auto.

-Encontrarás un maestro fuego que te enseñe en las islas del pacifico y algunas del continente Oceánico.

-Puedes pasar a visitarme a Australia. Con gusto los recibiré.

-Bien ya es hora. Adiós señor. Gracias por ser un buen maestro.

-Gracias a ti por ser un buen pupilo y sigue entrenando tu físico es tan importante como el dominio de los elementos.

-Lo haré.

-Adiós abuelito. Te veré pronto verdad.

-Claro, después de que le haga una visita a tu abuela –le sonrió

-Te quiero –dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Y tú Mark ¿Qué harás?

-Yo también me voy, tengo un vuelo que tomar en una hora. Adiós a todos –se despidió subiéndose al taxi que había llamado previamente.

La pareja subió a su auto del bolsillo de Ron salió Rufus que se ubicó en panel del vehículo.

-Ah olvidé despedirme de ti. Hasta luego amiguito –le dijo frente a la ventana del copiloto.

-Chao –le respondió el ratopín moviendo la pata.

-¡Cuídense! –Les gritó mientras el auto se alejaba por la calle.

Unos minutos de viaje después. Kim conducía y Ron permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, así divisó el desvío por donde había ido en su tiempo de reflexión anterior.

-Kim dobla aquí a la derecha.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Al llegar a la cima del cerro la noche ya había caído. Rufus se durmió y se quedó en el auto mientras los jóvenes bajaban de este.

Ron tendió uno de los colchones inflables que Wade creó en el suelo debí haberme traído unos de estos antes pensó al recordar la noche que durmió en el suelo.

-Ven Kim, siéntate junto a mí.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –la chica hizo lo que le pidió.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y recuéstate hacia atrás.

-Bueno –cuando ya estaba acomodada en el suave colchón, el rubio hizo lo mismo poniéndose a su lado pero apoyando la cabeza con su mano para ver la expresión de su novia.

-Bien ahora abre los ojos.

Lentamente la pelirroja abrió sus ojos color verde y presenció la hermosura de ese cielo de estrellas brillantes que titilaban desde millones de kilómetros de distancia. Se sintió pequeña ante tal imponente espectáculo.

-Ron es…. es… hermoso –dijo contenta.

-No tanto como tú.

Ay que dulce eres. El momento era propicio: se miraron a los ojos, podían ver y sentir todo lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirarse de esa forma y ambos gritaban desde dentro de si mismos: ¡Quiero besarte toda la noche! Lo cumplieron y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, pareciera que las estrellas comenzaban a brillar más al momento que sus labios se conectaban. La confianza entre ellos no era comparable con la de nadie más. Ron comenzó a explorar con las manos las formas de Kim, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica mientras lo besaba, te dije que sería diferente le susurró el rubio. Era una experiencia nueva para ambos. Esa noche, su conexión se tradujo en la mayor muestra de amor que pueden darse dos personas que se aman. Y de esta manera continuaron amándose toda la noche bajo ese manto de estrellas.

Concluirá…

FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO

* * *


	9. Capitulo 2x1: Fuego en oriente

Libro dos:

Fuego.

Capítulo uno:

Fuego en oriente.

La noche quedaba atrás y los primeros rayos del sol aclaraban el paisaje.

Kim abría los ojos lentamente, de inmediato visualizó a su novio durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Se levantó si ruido para no despertarlo y fue a vestirse y lavarse. El pequeño Rufus pasó la noche en el auto dándoles a ellos la privacidad que necesitaban.

Tanto silencio le dio tiempo de pensar, mientras se remojaba la cara en el lago de las cercanías donde anteriormente Ron se había dado un chapuzón.

Hace frío pensó estremeciéndose ¿cómo fue que pasamos la noche a la intemperie con este frío? se preguntó. La respuesta era una sola: sólo la tibieza de sus cuerpos los mantuvo inmunes a las bajas temperaturas.

Recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Ese tal Leonidas la había secuestrado.

A mí nadie me secuestra pensó enfadada. Hasta ahora he actuado a la defensiva, pero ya no más, la próxima vez que me lo encuentre me las pagará Todos estos deseos de patearle el trasero a Leonidas se nublaron cuando la imagen de Ron apareció en su mente. Ay mi Ron, eres tan tierno y dulce, no sé como pude tardarme doce años en darme cuenta cuan enamorada estoy de

ti .

A estas horas ya debería haber despertado. Pero no era así, seguía dormido como un tronco. La chica se acercó a él y suavemente le movió la cabeza con el pie.

-Hey despierta dormilón.

-Mmmm –balbuceó el rubio.

-Despierta debemos irnos.

-Cinco minutos más mami. No quiero ir a la escuela –Kim sonrió al oírlo.

-Esto te despertará –se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho y participó del beso que le daba su novia.

Ya consiente, el chico dijo: de ahora el adelante quiero que me despiertes todos los días así

-Je je ya lo veremos. Levántate, hay que moverse. No nos quedaremos todo el día aquí, o sí.

-Claro.

Minutos después bajaban del monte con destino a...

-Bien y ahora qué.

-A que te refieres –dijo Ron.

-Que ¿a donde vamos?

-Ehhh no lo sé. Debimos haberlo planeado antes...

Se detuvieron a un costado del camino para revisar un mapa.

-Wade ¿donde nos sugieres ir? –Consultó la chica por el kimmunicador del auto.

-Ya sé. Vamos a Japón, podemos visitar al Sensei.

-Y ¿cómo llegamos allá?

-Recuerdan que estuve en su partida desde Estados Unidos para preparar todo antes de que se fueran –dijo Wade.

-Sí –contestaron ambos.

-Instalar la moto de Ron no fue lo único que hice.

-Y que más.

-Adapté la velocidad hipersónica en el aire que desarrollaron tus hermanos para que sea más estable, y no suceda lo que pasó la ultima vez en que se salieron de la estratosfera. Ayer terminé los parámetros de vuelo para que tengan un viaje seguro,

-Genial.

-Si la usan sólo tardarán unos minutos en llegar.

Wade ingresó algunos datos en su computadora y el auto comenzó a elevarse por los aires quedando fijo en dirección oeste.

-Me haces el honor Kim. Levanta la tapa de la palanca de cambio y presiona el botón azul.

-Buen viaje – les deseó Wade.

Al presionarse el botón pareciera que el espacio a su alrededor se deformaba en una especie de vórtice. Luego el vehículo aceleró a una velocidad inimaginable. En un momento estaban allí y luego ya no.

Ron abrió los ojos luego de lo ocurrido y se encontró con: oscuridad. A través de los vidrios no entraba luz y no se veía nada del otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro y la fuerza G no debería aplastarnos como a una cucaracha?

Un texto apareció en la pantalla: _Chicos, mientras estén en hipervelocidad no puedo comunicarme con ustedes. Seguramente están a oscuras, eso es por que a la alta velocidad que van la luz no rebota en el auto. Y si Ron pregunta por la fuerza G, mejoré la cabina implementándole gravedad artificial anti-G para protegerlos. Ahora relájense, cuando lleguen los contactaré._

Luego la pantalla se apagó

-Bien –chilló Rufus alzando el pulgar.

-Un punto para Wade –dijo Kim sonriendo hacia Ron quien le devolvió el gesto. Como no tenía que conducir la chica se acomodó junto a él apoyándose en su pecho y permaneciendo aso abrazados cariñosamente durante el resto del viaje.

Una hora después el vehículo se detuvo y se pudo ver a través de los vidrios nuevamente. Estaban en Japón, justo sobre Yamanuchi.

-Llegamos Kim –dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana. El auto comenzó a descender hasta posicionarse suavemente sobre el patio de la escuela.

Wade apareció en la pantalla.

-Ojalá hayan disfrutado del viaje, saluden a Yori de mi parte.

-Claro amigo –anunció el rubio.

Las puertas se abrieron y se bajaron del carro. El sentimiento de nostalgia apareció en Ron.

-Este lugar sigue como siempre –exclamó el muchacho recordando lo mucho que no iba de visita por ahí.

Ya en tierra firme fueron recibidos por el Sensei acompañado por Yori.

-Imparable San, Srta. Possible sean bienvenidos, los estabamos esperando.

-Claro con sus poderes místicos de seguro intuyó que llegaríamos –dijo Ron.

-No, su amigo Wade me lo dijo.

-Ah si, claro.

-Pasen. Preparé té.

-Y ¿qué tal todo Yori? –Se adelantó Ron a hablar con ella.

-Las cosas han estado muy aburridas aquí Imparable San, hacen falta tus bromas estilo americano que tanto divierten.

-Je je yo también te he extrañado Yori.

-¡Ejem! –Exclamó Kim y se puso entre los dos. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser muy, pero muy celosa, aunque en el último tiempo se le había quitado un poco, quizás esto se deba a que también la confianza entre ellos había aumentado. Pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando lo vio con Yori.

-Pero si nos vimos en el cumpleaños de Ron hace un mes, no es tanto tiempo je je –dijo nerviosa la pelirroja.

Ron sonrió disimuladamente por el comentario, adivinando sus celos. Apresuró el paso hacia el Sensei apartándose e las chicas.

-Srta. Possible, Kim –dijo Yori -. Recuerdas que te dije que Imparable San era tu destino.

-Ehhh sí.

-Bueno. Eso nadie podrá cambiarlo, así que no te enceles, él confía en ti como tú en él, de acuerdo. Además él es como un hermano para mí.

-Si, de acuerdo Yori gracias, lo siento.

-Ven vamos a tomar el té.

Ingresaron a una de las habitaciones de la escuela y se sentaron a platicar. El tema: el progreso de Ron como Avatar.

-Lo que me sorprende Sensei, es que al parecer usted no sabia nada de esto –anunció el rubio.

-Así es Imparable San. El mundo es muy grande y tiene miles de años de historia por lo que siempre habrá algo que escape de nuestro conocimiento.

-Ya veo.

-Me doy cuenta que el poder místico del mono aun fluye en ti. De seguro no renunciaste a él.

-Algo así. Encontramos la forma de que los dos poderes funcionaran armónicamente, sin tener que renunciar a ninguno.

-Y como verá ahora estamos en la búsqueda de un maestro fuego para Ron. Pero no sabemos por donde empezar.

-Lamento no poder ayudarles en esta ocasión. Si me permiten debo revisar algunos asuntos – el anciano se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Cuando Yori comprobó que el Sensei ya estaba lejos, dijo:

-Tengo algo que decirles. Estaba esperando que el Sensei se fuera, prefiero que él no se entere. Verán. A la semana después de tu cumpleaños, Ron San, le conté a un familiar con quien tengo mucha confianza, y que quizás sabría algo de todo esto. Y resulta que para mi sorpresa era un maestro fuego. Me sorprendió mucho. Luego me dijo que si querías podía enseñarte lo que sabe.

-Ultra, en cerio, creí que sería más difícil encontrar un maestro. Gracias Yori.

-Pero ¿por qué no querías decirle al Sensei? –Preguntó Kim.

-Como saben, no todos conocen la existencia de los maestros por lo que esa persona me hizo prometerle no decirle a nadie más que a ustedes. Y además que fue estudiante del Sensei y tuvo varios roces con él por su carácter rebelde.

-Le llamaré de inmediato para que se reúnan mañana ¿pasarán la noche aquí, cierto? Ya es tarde y deben estar cansados –luego la chica oriental salió de la habitación.

-Bien dormiremos aquí –dijo Kim -. Pero te vigilaré toda la noche, no se te ocurra pasarte a la habitación de Yori.

-¡Que! Como crees que yo...

-Tranquilo era una broma –dijo sonriendo.

-Debe ser ahí –proclamó el rubio apuntando a una cantina de la esquina. Luego de pasar la noche en Yamanuchi se despidieron de sus amigos y Yori les dio la dirección del encuentro su nombre es Sam dijo antes que se fueran.

Dicho lugar era al que ingresaban en ese momento. Un gran bullicio se escuchaba desde el interior. Su primera reacción al abrir la puerta fue de: ¿es aquí?

Un montón de hombres ebrios se golpeaba, pateaban e insultaban entre si derribando todo a su paso. Uno de ellos tomó una silla y la quebró en la cabeza del otro. Ron se le acercó y le habló:

-Ehhh disculpe señor. Buscamos a un tal Sam.

-No conozco a ese Sam del que habras –dijo con un tono que denotaba su ebriedad -. Pero me gustaría conocerr a tu amiguita – refiriéndose a Kim. El tipo se acercó a ella, la cual esperó pacientemente a que se acercara.

-Ven aquí –le dijo el hombre.

-¡No lo creo! –Respondió la chica. Propinándole un golpe en la cara que lo dio vuelta y lo hizo caer sobre una mesa partiéndola en dos.

-Auch –dijo Ron -. No crees que exageraste, por poco lo matas –le sonrió.

-Él se lo buscó.

-¡Oigan ustedes! Dijo una voz -. Buscan a Sam.

-Si. ¿Lo conoces? –Dijeron ambos.

-Sip. Aquí estoy –respondió.

Concluirá...


	10. Capitulo 2x2: Llegan nuevos, vuelven vie

Libro dos:

Fuego.

Capítulo dos:

Llegan nuevos, vuelven viejos.

El clásico sol de Florida bañaba sus extensas playas, donde los jóvenes universitarios escapaban de la rutina asistiendo a interminables fiestas y participando de una gran variedad de deportes.

Abue Possible se levantó temprano ese día. Se preparó un café y algo de avena. Estaba en la cocina disfrutando de su desayuno cuando se oyeron unos golpes. Era la puerta, alguien llamaba. La anciana tomó su taza y fue a abrir. De inmediato reconoció a la persona a pesar de los años, ella no olvidaba un rostro.

-Regresé – ahí estaba Max parado frente a la puerta. El silencio posterior a aquel momento fue cortado por el sonido de la taza rompiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo.

-¿Eres una chica? –exclamó Ron al otro lado del mundo.

-Que observador –comentó sarcástica la mujer.

-Disculpa pero Yori no nos detalló mucho sobre ti.

-Ya veo, yo soy su prima Samantha. Tú debes ser Ron y tú eres…

-Kim –le contestó la pelirroja.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

-¿Tú me enseñarás fuego control? –murmuró el rubio en voz baja y mirando para todos lados. No quería que lo oyeran.

-Si tú quieres, claro.

-Yo creí que el fuego control era un elemento de hombres –dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo? Una chica está igual de capacitada que un hombre ¿Por qué no podría serlo? –expresó Kim ante el comentario machista de su novio.

-No. Yo solo decía que los maestros fuego que conocemos son hombres despiadados y peligrosos. ¿Podemos confiar en ti Sam?

-Claro. Todo por el novio de mi prima.

-Ah no. Te equivocas, Yori y yo somos sólo amigos. Kim es mi novia –la cual no pudo evitar sentirse por el comentario de la mujer.

-ah es que ella me habla tanto de ti y de lo bien que se llevan, entonces yo pensé… lo siento.

-No, no hay problema. ¿Cierto Kim?

-No, claro que no –respondió, a diferencia de lo que realmente pensaba.

-Bien, nos vamos mejor.

Mientras salían el tipo a quien Kim había derribado anteriormente se levantaba. Y cuando notó que Sam pasaba junto a él no lo pensó y le dio una fuerte nalgueada. Una vena se marcó en la frente de ella y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Pagarás por eso, cerdo.

La chica lo levantó de la camisa suspendiéndolo en el aire, dejando en claro que tenía una gran fuerza física, luego con igual fuerza lo lanzó contra una repisa de licores a un costado, rompiendo muchas de las botellas que derramaron su contenido sobre el hombre que digamos "se pasó de la raya" y dos veces.

-Tendré que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer enfadar a alguna de ellas –pensó Ron -. O me espera lo mismo que a ese sujeto.

-¡Ron no te quedes atrás! – le gritó Kim quien junto con Sam habían llegado al auto.

-Si ya voy.

Cuando todos estaban arriba surgió nuevamente la pregunta: ¿A dónde ir ahora?

Wade apareció en la pantalla para auxiliarlos.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Quién es su amigo? Hola –saludó amistosamente la nueva integrante del equipo desde el asiento trasero acercándose a la pantalla.

Al verla intentó disimular su sonrojo. Era una chica muy bonita, un poco mayor que Kim y Ron como de la edad de Leonidas, cabello negro y largo, y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Ehhhhh esteeeee… jeje soy… soy Wade, les ayudo a Kim y a Ron.

-Yo no le veo nada de rebelde –pensó Ron -. Creo que Yori exageró.

-Bien Wade. Siguiente parada –dijo Kim.

-Esperen. Antes de ir a cualquier lado debemos ir a mi casa por mis cosas.

-¿Dónde vives Sam?

-En Tokio.

-No hay problema con la híper velocidad del auto llegaremos en un minuto –aseguró Ron.

-A con respecto a eso, olvidé mencionar que no se puede usar muy seguido. Antes tiene que cargarse, por lo que no podrán usarla en este momento.

-Y ¿cuánto tarda en cargarse?

-Tres días.

-¡Tanto! –exclamó la pareja. Mientras Sam no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Funciona a energía solar y para que los paneles absorban la necesaria tarda un buen tiempo. Por lo que su uso debe ser en ocasiones que realmente lo ameriten. Así que es preferible guardarla de ahora en adelante.

-Como sea vamos a Tokio.

Horas más tarde entraban a una población a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio de aspecto intimidante.

-¿Aquí es donde vives Sam?

-Sí.

Hicieron esa pregunta ya que no creían que Sam viviera allí, lleno de vagos, gente ebria, pandillas, drogas y maleantes por doquier.

-Es aquí –dijo Sam. El auto se detuvo frente a un departamento antiguo y destartalado regreso en un minuto. Luego la chica subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a la pareja a la espera de que regrese.

-No me agrada para nada este lugar –mientras Ron decía esto se oyeron varios disparos a la distancia seguido de una sirena de una patrulla que se acercaba.

-Creo que tienes razón. Ojalá Sam no se tarde para largarnos lo más pronto posible.

Arriba la chica recién nombrada intentaba encontrar sus cosas entre el desastre que tenía en su departamento. Estaba claro que no limpiaba hace tiempo; la cama desordenada, montañas de platos sin lavar en la cocina, cajas de pizza y un montón de basura era el panorama que se observaba. Ni siquiera se veía el suelo del lugar.

-¿Dónde están? –Se decía la chica -. Debo hacer una limpieza urgente aquí, pero cuando regrese –buscaba bajo las montañas de ropa sucia acumulada sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Me pregunto si... –abrió el refrigerador y dentro había unas zapatillas rojas con negro. Era lo que buscaba -. Como fue que... ah no importa. Ya tengo lo que necesito –tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir, algo brillante llamó su atención, una llave que le regaló su padre antes de morir, ella la atesoraba como una reliquia era lo único que le recordaba a su progenitor. Según él esa llave tenía una relación con los maestros fuego de antaño.

La tomó con sus manos y la ató a una cuerda que luego puso al rededor de su cuello como un collar.

-Por si acaso... quizás la necesite. Nunca se sabe... –dio un ultimo vistazo al interior de su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Ya está tardándose. Me quiero ir –expresó angustiado el rubio apoyado en un costado del auto.

-Mira ahí viene.

-Listo chicos. Vamos.

Los trozos de la taz mezclados con el humeante café permanecían en el suelo. Ambas personas no reaccionaban. La abuela sostenía un a expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras que Max sólo quería que lo perdonara. Así se mantuvieron hasta que el hombre se digno a hablar.

-No sé como empezar. Decirte el ¿por qué me fui? ¿Por qué no regresé? O ¿por qué regreso ahora? No espero que me perdones, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal y me arrepiento tremendamente por haberles hecho eso a ti y a James –la abuela oyó en silencio lo que tenia que decirle -. Para mi vasta con que sepas mis razones, entenderé si no me quieres de regreso en tu vida. Pero una persona me hizo recapacitar y gracias a ella estoy aquí parado frente a ti pidiéndote con mi más sincera humildad, perdón.

La abuela no sabía que hacer por un lado era el hombre que amo y por otro lado, se había ido sin razón y los había abandonado. Pero ella lo estaba esperando y a pesar de los años aun lo amaba. Max esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera, mientras ella reflexionaba mirando el café derramado. Luego se incorporó y caminó hacia el hombre hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y como un rápido reflejo le dio una gran cachetada que lo dejó con la cara hacia atrás. Cuando el maestro volteó su rostro hacia ella pudo notar como de sus ojos derramaban ligeras lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de alegría, sincera alegría por volverlo a ver, la que fue expresada en un cálido abrazo que él recibió con dicha y alivio. Ella lo había perdonado.

-Ven, pasa tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Lindo lugar –anunció el hombre dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Si gracias. ¿Te sirvo algo?

-Un café estaría bien por favor, el vuelo me dejo exhausto y casi no dormí en el viaje.

-Acomódate mientras te lo traigo –de pasada abue Possible aprovechó de recoger la taza que antes había tirado. Al rato llegó con dos tazas de café, ya que ella caso no había probado de la anterior. Se la sirvió a Max y sentó frente a él.

-Gracias –le dijo.

-¿Pastel de limón? –Le ofreció acercándole el plato.

-No sabes como extrañé tu pastel de limón –musitó dándole una mordida a un trozo -. Mmm delicioso –la abuela sonrió, él no había cambiado nada.

-Bien soy toda oídos.

-Esta bien. Escucha atentamente, una vez que empiece no pararé, podrás hacer las preguntas luego. Pero debo aclararte que lo que te voy a decir es ultra secreto por lo que no puedes decirle a nadie.

Sin detenerse Max empezó a contarle todo: los elementos, los maestros, el avatar, cada una de las cosas que Mark tuvo que decir a Ron cuando este desconocía aquella realidad.

-... Y bueno, yo soy un maestro tierra y... -entonces se detuvo. Algo no lo dejaba continuar, era ella, su esposa quien no pudo contenerse. Durante la charla se mantuvo atenta y serena. Pero ahora reía, una suave risa que desconcertaba a Max.

-¿De qué te ríes mujer? No me crees verdad, lo que te digo es cierto.

-No, no es eso jeje –aun riendo-. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

Jamás me lo imaginé sabes, yo soy maestro agua.

Concluirá...


	11. Capitulo 2x3: El camino hacia la isla

**Hola: diversas razones me han alejado de escribir; el ingreso a la universidad, el hackeo del foro en que lo publicaba y otras. Pero he vuelto con**

**un nuevo episodio que me tardé en hacerlo como tres meses, aun así no es muy largo y para los que lo leen, perdón por el atraso. Bueno aquí va:**

**Pero antes que tal un resumen de lo que va hasta ahora:**

**UN MAESTRO IMPARABLE EN 400 PALABRAS:**

**LIBRO UNO: TIERRA.**

Ron el día de su cumpleaños número 20 se entera que es el Avatar.  
Mark, un viejo sabio del reino tierra le dice todo lo que tiene que saber. Preparan el auto. Ron recibe una moto como regalo.  
Leonidas, un maestro fuego, cuyo padre (Saiko) intentó dominar el mundo como lo hizo Osai (el señor del fuego al que venció Aang) Ron debe enfrentar a Leonidas, pero antes debe dominar todos los elementos. Junto a Kim y Rufus emprenden viaje. Visitan a la abuela de Kim, quien le cuenta a su nieta la historia de su abuelo: él se marchó de la casa, luego se enteran que lo hizo para ayudar al avatar de entonces (Riu, maestro agua). Viajan a Italia en busca de un maestro tierra, conocen a Max, un hombre mayor que resulta ser el abuelo de Kim, junto a su nieta pasan un tiempo de caridad. Descubren que Ron no puede ser Avatar si es al mismo tiempo maestro del poder místico del mono, debe elegir quedarse con alguno, luego de un tiempo a solas elige renunciar a ese poder. Wade crea una maquina para quitárselo, pero sale mal y Ron casi pierde la vida, pasa varios días en cama hasta que se recupera y se enteran que sus poderes se han equilibrado en su cuerpo por lo que podrá ser Avatar y maestro mono al mismo tiempo. Max le enseña la tierra control a Ron.  
Leonidas secuestra a Kim y Ron lo enfrenta, liberando su poder en estado Avatar al ver a su novia en peligro. Leonidas pierde esa pelea y huye. Se despiden de Italia, y el abuelo de Kim promete que visitará a su abuela, después de años desde que se fue. La pareja explora nuevas emociones al dar un salto en su relación, debajo de un manto de estrellas.

**LIBRO DOS: FUEGO.**

Ambos jóvenes viajan a Japón, donde se encuentran con Yori y el sensei. La chica les cuenta de una prima, maestro fuego, Sam, a quien van a buscar y se une a su viaje, es un poco mayor que ellos de cabello negro y una peculiar personalidad que irán conociendo, pasan por su departamento por algunas cosas entre ellas, una misteriosa llave que le dio su padre.  
Max regresa con su esposa y ella luego de una conmovedora escena lo recibe, perdonándolo. Este le cuenta todo y ella le confiesa que es maestro agua.

* * *

**  
**

**Libro dos:**

**Fuego.**

**Capítulo tres:**

**El camino hacia la isla.**

Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Tantos años juntos y no se le pasó jamás por la cabeza que ella, su esposa, guardara el mismo secreto que él. Pero era bueno, así todo sería más fácil.

Su cara de sorpresa se cruzó con la cara sonriente de ella y preguntó incrédulo:

-¿Es cierto lo que me dices?

-Sí ¿por qué te mentiría?

Luego se miraron fijamente y desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo brotó una risa, estaban riéndose de sí mismos y de esa situación, ese secreto que ambos compartían y ocultaban.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por la misma razón que tú no me dijiste a mí.

-Y si sabías de todo esto por qué no me detuviste cuando empecé a contártelo

-No sé… me pareció divertido verte hacerlo –luego continuó la anciana-. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, como esas misteriosas "salidas al gimnasio" que solías hacer, ibas a entrenar ¿verdad?

-Sip.

-Pero algo no me queda claro, aún no me dices por qué te fuiste.

* * *

Come on come on and tell me why you're staring

Come on come on it must be what i'm wearing

Come on come on and tell me why's it taking so long for you to

Recognize and stop...

Decía la canción que resonaba dentro del auto, el equipo de sonido que había instalado Wade era de primera y los decibeles retumbaban en sus oídos. Ron había conectado su mp4 y oía a su banda favorita.

-Ron, ya hemos escuchado a Smash Mouth durante horas ¿por qué no le cambias?

-Ahhhh de acuerdo –él sintonizó la radio poniendo una frecuencia al azar.

-Oye, Sam no dice nada hace un buen rato –ambos voltearon al asiento trasero y la vieron como dormía, el viaje era largo y no descansaba hace tiempo.

-Pobrecita, debe estar exhausta –dijo Kim.

Habían decidido, luego de una democrática decisión irían a Australia, Ron quería ir a visitar a Mark, pero antes quería pasar a Dubai, quería conocerlo, en sus misiones nunca habían ido, a mano alzada votaron pero las tres manos de Kim, Rufus y Sam a favor de Australia ganaron a la mano a favor de Dubai por parte del rubio.

El auto volaba a unos centímetros sobre el basto océano. Ron disfrutaba ver por la ventana por si pasaba algún pez. Distinguió muchas especies: una medusa, un delfin hasta un tiburón. Pero le faltaba uno, quería ver una majestuosa ballena, pero era difícil. De repente él anunció:

-Kim, es normal que el agua se oscurezca.

-No, no lo creo.

-Que extraño… -en ese momento ante sus ojos y frente al auto surgió de las profundidades una inmensa cola perteneciente al tan esperado cetáceo, pero estaba muy cerca y esa situación espectacular se transformaba en algo peligrosa. Sus temores se validaron cuando el segundo coletazo del animal golpeó su vehiculo desde abajo impulsándolo por los aires a varios metros de altura. Ron actuó rápido poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido: dirigió sus manos cerrándolas levemente hacia el piso del auto, pero su objetivo estaba mucho más abajo, era un movimiento complejo, mas el podía hacerlo, luego alzó sus manos hacía arriba. En las profundidades del océano todo estaba tranquilo, lo peces nadaban y nadaban felices de la vida, en eso, el lugar comenzó a temblar y la fauna marina se alejó, seguro presentían lo que ocurriría: una gigantesca columna sobresalió de la planicie del fondo y se elevó a gran velocidad hacía la superficie. A nivel del mar, el agua subió un poco su nivel para dar paso a la estructura rocosa que se elevo por debajo del auto proporcionándole una base donde aterrizar. Kim había cerrado los ojos esperando la caída, planeaba como saldrían del auto luego de que este cayera al agua, pero Ron tenía otro plan. Al momento en que el auto alcanzó su altura máxima, lo que proseguía por lógica gravitatoria era que comenzara a bajar, sin embargo, este se quedó en su lugar, y Kim, abriendo sus ojos, se sorprendió al notar que estaban quietos a varios metros sobre el mar, pero… ¿cómo? entonces presenció la columna donde descansaba el Pudra intacto.

-Bien hecho Ron –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual descansaba aliviado. Luego miraron atrás, recordaron a Sam, y ella como si nada hubiera pasado seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-Vaya, si que tiene el sueño pesado –agregó el chico sonriente.

Al regresar su vista al frente observaron el horizonte, kilómetros y kilómetros de mar a su alrededor, entonces divisaron aquella gran isla, ahí estaba Australia no muy lejos.

Kim revisaba el estado del auto.

-¡Rayos! El golpe afectó los sistemas de vuelo, no volará hasta que sea reparado ¿cómo llegaremos a tierra?

-Descuida de eso me encargo yo –con un movimiento de la mano que simulaba como se rebana una cebolla; dividió la columna en varios bloques del mismo tamaño que se suspendieron alrededor del suyo que sostenía al vehículo, luego los puso uno seguido del otro hacia delante, creando así una verdadera carretera flotante. Kim comenzó a conducir con cuidado por ella, cualquier viraje errado los haría caer al mar. A medida que pasaban por un segmento de roca este se separaba de la carretera cuando el auto ya había pasado por él y se ponía al comienzo, luego otro y así sucesivamente llegaron a tierra firme.

* * *

-¿Oíste alguna vez algo del Avatar Riu? –le dijo Max a la abuela.

-Sí, algo escuché de él, era maestro agua creo.

-Si a mí se me encargó la misión de enseñarle tierra control.

-Por eso te fuiste y no me dijiste por qué.

-Exacto.

-Pero cuando terminaste con eso ¿por qué no volviste aquí? ¿Dónde te quedaste?

En ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta que esa conversación le era familiar, había platicado lo mismo con Kim previamente, por lo que sabía que decir, al igual como lo hizo con su nieta…

-¿En Italia? – preguntó minutos más tarde-. Si hubieras vuelto yo te habría recibido con gusto.

-Sí, ahora lo sé. Cometí un error y lo siento.

-Lo que importa es que te decidiste a volver. Dijiste que alguien te incentivó a regresar ¿Quién?

-Nuestra nieta.

-¿Kimberly o Joss?

-Joss ¿Quién es Joss?

-La hija de Slim.

-¡Diablos! Tanto me perdí. Esteee… fue Kim me encontré con ella en Italia.

-Y ¿Cómo?

-Bueno como Ron es el Avatar era mi deber que…

-Espera… ¿Ronald? ¿El Avatar?

-Sí, no te lo dije.

-No, jeje –rió la mujer- es un chico de gran corazón, algo despistado pero cosas como esas lo unen a Kim.

-De eso me di cuenta también, pasé un mes entrenándolo en la tierra control, aprendió rápido.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa.

-Sabes qué… llamaré a Kim y a Ron para contarles todo esto ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si, adelante, no más secretos.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puedes repararlo? –preguntó Ron.

-No, no sé, no entendí nada de las instrucciones me dio Wade –señaló su novia mientras inspeccionaba bajo el capó del auto.

Se hallaban debajo del fuerte del sol de la isla, a unos metros de la playa a orillas de una calle que se extendía por varios kilómetros siguiendo la línea de la costa. Sam yacía apoyada en una señal de tránsito expectante de lo que Kim intentaba hacer, entonces se cansó de esperar y dijo: a un lado, yo lo hago. Los chicos se voltearon sorprendidos.

-¡Llave! –exclamó enérgica. La pelirroja le pasó la herramienta mientras ella metía la cabeza bajo el capó. Y comenzó con su magia: esto se desconecta, va acá, esto falta calibrarlo… ¡listo! Esto está suelto, y a esto le falta agua Ron le lanzó una botella que ella atrapó de espaldas a él, vació su contenido en un orificio, lo tapó y concluyó: ¡ya está! Ve si funciona ahora. Kim subió al vehículo, encendió el motor y el vuelo. Dio resultado, este se elevó a centímetros del suelo y se mantuvo así.

-Wow ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –agregó Ron sorprendido.

-Bueno… mi padre era mecánico, de niña lo acompañaba siempre en su trabajo y él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-También gracias Sam. Me alegra que te unieras a nosotros –señaló la chica.

-Bien, vamos a ver a ese anciano –infirió Sam, triunfante. Refiriéndose a Mark, claro.

En eso suena el kimmunicador del auto. Como era de esperarse aparece Wade con una soda en la mano, sonriente.

-Hola chicos veo que repararon el auto, bueno los llamo por otra cosa, miren esta sorpresita, les paso la transmisión… -el muchacho presionó una tecla y aparecieron sus abuelos en la pantalla, juntos.

-¡Abuelo! ¡abue! Tan pronto se reunieron, que maravilla ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Cuéntenme todo! –exclamó contenta y eufórica.

-Calma linda –dijo su abuela-. Te diremos.

La expresión en el rostro de Kim era de una enorme felicidad, no pensó que Max tardara tan poco en reencontrarse con ella. Está contenta, contenta por ver a sus abuelos juntos, otra vez.

-Bueno… resumiendo, le dije toda la verdad a tu abuela, ella lo entendió, nos reconciliamos y terminó confesándome algo…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó extrañada, es decir, ¿Qué podría haberle dicho que ella no supiera? Sin embargo, fue al grano.

-… soy una maestro agua –finiquitó sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendieron todos, Kim, Ron y Wade que lo veía desde su habitación, Sam no sabía quienes eran así que no presentó reacción.

¿Cuántas sorpresas más les depararía a este dúo? Sólo el destino lo sabía. Luego que se convencieran y platicaran de sus futuros planes la comunicación se cortó. Como el auto estaba reparado emprendieron vuelo al hogar de Mark, que quedaba a unos kilómetros de ahí.

* * *

-Es aquí –anunció el muchacho de los místicos poderes. Era un templo muy antiguo con grabados parecidos a los que vieron en la casa de Max en Italia. Estaba oculto entre unas montañas, por lo que no cualquiera podía llegar hasta ahí sin saber su ubicación precisa.

Sus palabras hacían eco entre las paredes del lugar.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? –gritaba recibiendo como respuesta la misma frase.

-Que extraño, parece abandonado… -susurró Kim.

Luego de algunas vueltas por el lugar comprobaron que no había persona alguna y ningún rastro.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí Ron?

-Sí, estoy cien por ciento casi seguro.

Sam contemplaba una estatua de un enorme dragón, algo llamó su atención, una esfera que sostenía aquella figura en una de sus patas, era brillante y su instinto la hizo tocarla, por eso esta se hundió, y a su vez abrió una puerta secreta a los pies del mitológico ser.

-Ehhh chicos –anunció ella mientras los chicos discutían de la veracidad de la información respecto a la ubicación, por ende, no notaron que la joven los llamaba.

-¡Chicos! –gritó.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Miren –dijo apuntando el oscuro pasadizo.

Luego de unos minutos recorriéndolo llegaron a una luz al final del túnel. Luego de cruzarla dieron con un lugar alumbrado por antorchas en las paredes, grandes lienzos del reino tierra caían desde el techo y una gran mesa al centro en la estaban sentados muchos hombres de larga barba, la que era encabezada por alguien que reconocieron de inmediato. El cual al sentir su presencia levantó la mirada y vio a tres chicos de los cuales sólo conocía dos.

-¡Mark! –gritaron seguidos por Sam que de nuevo no reaccionó.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? No puedo decir "tanto tiempo" je je ya que la última vez que los vi fue hace como tres días.

-Creí que fue más –dijo el chico.

-¿Quien es su amiga? –preguntó el hombre.

-Ah es Sam, le enseñará fuego control a Ron –la chica con un grado de indiferencia le dio la mano. El anciano sintió algo extraño en esa joven, algo fuera de lo común. Pero no era el momento de adelantar conclusiones, él tenía visitas y debía atenderlos.

-Bien, pasen, les tengo habitaciones.

Aquella noche durmieron en habitaciones separadas. Ron extrañó la compañía de su novia a su lado, como lo habían hecho días anteriores. Mark les sugirió que lo hicieran así para que los sabios no especularan que su relación interfiera con los deberes del Avatar. Ron lo encontró ridículo pero Kim prefirió que fuera así. Al despedirse esa noche ella le susurró muy dulce te veo en la mañana.

Pero esa mañana no fue lo que esperaba. El profundo sueño de nuestro joven heroe fue inesperadamente interrumpido por el sonido de un silbato que entraba por la puerta. Lo que hizo que el rubio saltara de un susto de su cama cayendo de esta.

-¡Que diablos! –gritó el chico.

Entonces pudo ver a Sam en la puerta vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones y blusa de ejercicio y un silbato en la boca.

-¡Muy bien holgazán, es hora del entrenamiento, levántate, te quiero afuera en cinco minutos!

-Sam… son las 6:30 de la mañana –dijo con sueño.

-La hora perfecta para entrenar. A caso crees que Leonidas está descansando. Bien, muévase señor. ¡Rápido!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya voy –el joven se vistió a toda prisa y se fue con una tostada en la boca al lugar de entrenamiento. Era un sitio amplio, parecido al que tenía el abuelo de Kim, techado y bien iluminado con la diferencia que este tenía cientos de años. Tras subir unas largas escaleras a toda velocidad llegó allí jadeando.

-Ya llegué –anunció el muchacho, siendo escuchado por la chica que lo esperaba apoyada en la pared.

-¿Sabes? Este lugar no nos servirá…

-¿Por qué?

-Para hacer fuego control necesitas aire que respirar, y aquí apenas hay aire. Ven, sígueme, salgamos de aquí. Ron la siguió a través de los pasillos, luego por la entrada custodiada por el dragón, siguieron los pasillos rodeados de columnas, más escaleras, después un puente que los conectaba con una montaña vecina por la cual se podía subir a la cima a través de un sendero en zig-zag.

-A poco subiremos a la cima –dijo Ron.

-Sí.

-Pero está muy alto.

-¿Quieres hacer fuego?

-Sí por favor.

-Entonces harás lo que diga.

-OK -respondió resignado.

Debería ser fácil para él subirla luego del entrenamiento con Max, pero había dejado la rutina de ejercicios que le dejó su maestro, cosa que este le pidió que no hiciera. Se excusaba de que esos días sólo habían viajado en auto lo que no le daba un buen lugar donde hacerlo, aunque ahora no tenía ningún impedimento.

Metros más abajo despertaba Kim y como lo prometió fue en busca de su novio para darle un "regalo" de buenos días, pero no lo encontró en su cama, esta estaba desordenada y todo indicaba que se había levantado hace horas. Mark se asomó por la puerta y la encontró sola en la habitación.

-Creo que fue a entrenar con su amiga maestro fuego –le sugirió el hombre.

-Ah bueno, es que quedamos en que… bueno, no importa… esperaré a que vuelva, puedo entretenerme por ahí mientras. Gracias.

-Claro, estaré por ahí si necesitas algo, el almuerzo es a las dos en punto.

La chica tomó la almohada sobre la que durmió Ron y la abrazó reconociendo el olor de él.

El sol se desplazaba por el firmamento y la subida continuaba, Sam, con sus manos atrás caminaba sin cansarse, lo que demostraba que estaba en muy buena forma, que conducía a un cansado Ron. Al fin se acercaban y el chico respiraba aliviado. En eso la ansiedad corría por sus venas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuando empezaré a lanzar fuego?

-¡Ja! ¿Tú crees que harás fuego control ahora?

-Sí, no es así la cosa.

-No, aun te falta mucho para eso. Primero debes sentarte aquí en pose de meditación –el chico hacía lo que ella le decía-. Ahora respira hondo y exhala despacio… bien así… continúa con eso, regreso en cinco horas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cinco horas? Subí hasta aquí sólo para respirar.

-Es lo que debes hacer para ser maestro fuego. Verás… la fuente de poder de nosotros está en la respiración –ella respiró profundamente levantándose su pecho y creó un gran lanzallamas de sus manos que se perdió en el cielo-. Ves. Sigue con esa rutina y ya regreso.

Pasadas las cinco horas Sam regresó:

-Bien hecho –exclamó-. Lo hiciste genial. Te ganaste un descanso. Mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora. Repetirás lo que hiciste hoy por los siguientes cinco días.

-… ¿Es una broma?

-No.

* * *

**Concluirá…**


	12. Capitulo 2x4: Aumentando la temperatura

Libro uno:

Fuego.

Capítulo cuatro:

Aumentando la temperatura.

Cuando Ron Imparable creía que nada podría ser mas duro que el entrenamiento de Max se encontró con el de Sam. Le recordaba el ejercicio de cierta caricatura en que cierto anciano implementaba sobre cierto joven de cabello negro en su niñez, como cuando llevaba leche a través de las montañas. El segundo día de esa rutina finalizaba y mientras descendía del monte recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su novia la noche anterior:

El joven llegaba al templo luego de la práctica, pasó a la cocina por algo de comer y beber. Sacó una soda del refrigerador y al cerrar la puerta de este percibió a Kim apoyada en la entrada de la cocina.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras bebía de una soda de cola.

-Quería hablar de algo contigo.

-Bien, dime. Te escucho –se sentó en la silla comiendo un sándwich.

-Ehhh... verás, siento que en los últimos días no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo… juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, desde aquella noche en Italia no hemos tenido tiempo solo para nosotros dos. Siempre estamos viajando y ahora está tu entrenamiento; madrugas y luego llegas muy tarde y cansado, lo único que quieres es dormir y de nuevo lo mismo al otro día.

-Ya veo, pero Kim tengo que hacer ese entrenamiento, además sólo son cinco días. Te aseguro que cuando acabe pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

-Está bien –respondió no muy convencida de las palabras del chico.

-Bueno mejor me iré a dormir –le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Ella se quedó un rato en la cocina, esperaba a alguien que sin duda llegaría hambrienta. Los pasos de Sam entrando por la puerta le avisaron que llegaba la persona por quien aguardaba.

-Ah hola tú –anunció la maestra fuego al ver a Kim sentada-. Oye tu novio está mejorando, sin mencionar en la buena forma en que está –por la cabeza de la pelirroja pasaban ideas locas, no será que a esta chica le gusta Ron… no, no lo creo… ¿o sí? Entonces le dijo:

-Quiero que dejes a Ron en paz.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, oíste bien. Quiero que dejes de hacerle ese entrenamiento que se tarda horas.

-Creí que querías que fuera un Avatar completo ¿cómo va a hacerlo si no domina el fuego? Él no es un bebé, sabe cuidarse solo. Además es decisión de él no tuya.

-Pero él es mi novio y casi no lo veo por tu culpa.

-Mira amiga yo me uní a ustedes para enseñarle el fuego control a Ron. Si no te gusta pues me voy y que se busque otro maestro.

-¡No! No te vayas, enséñale a Ron. Olvida lo que dije.

-Me alegra oírlo. Buenas noches –y se fue a dormir.

Como Ron se fue dormir antes no supo de aquella conversación de Kim y Sam. Ya estaba arriba del monte haciendo la rutina respiratoria, quedaban tres horas para terminar, Sam miraba el horizonte a unos metros de él, entonces el chico objetó:

-Maestra… quiero pedir permiso para retirarme antes.

-¿Y para qué sería?

Metros más abajo Kim entraba a su habitación y sobre su cama se hallaba un objeto inusual; una rosa de la que colgaba un mensaje. Ella sonrió, salió del cuarto e hizo lo que decía:

Ve a la azotea a las 7:00

Olió la flor, aunque no olía a nada, lo hizo por un cliché del cine. Subió las escaleras hasta una especie de balcón en el templo. Entraba ella por el marco de la puerta y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Ron, su novio, vestido de traje junto a una elegante mesa iluminada por velas, él le sonrió y le hacía el gesto para que se sentara, la chica le dio la mano y la guió hasta su silla.

Este le llenó la copa con bebida de cola (son de Disney no pueden beber alcohol). Levantó la tapa revelando el plato: una langosta acompañada de tacos.

-Y bien ¿que te parece? –murmuró el chico rompiendo el hielo.

-Está increíble, fue una completa sorpresa. Dijiste que saldríamos después de entrenar.

-Bueno, quise sorprenderte, y además para qué esperar.

-Y cómo conseguiste que Sam te dejara venir antes.

-Me costó convencerla, al principio no me dejaba ir, pero cuando le dije para que era aceptó de inmediato.

-Ah ya veo –ella agradecía mucho eso-. Y… tacos?

-Sí son un clásico, no podían faltar. Bien, que esperamos, ¡a comer!

Luego de terminar la cena, él le tendió la mano y le propuso que bailaran.

-Claro –respondió.

Su compás de movimientos armónicos en forma de baile era lo único con vida en kilómetros de silencio. La música saliendo de ronnunicador era nítida y confortable, la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él al instante en que se abrazan, se miran, se acarician, se acercan, se besan.

El alba comienza al igual que un nuevo día. Ron se viste para empezar su entrenamiento. Sale al pasillo rumbo al lugar de encuentro con Sam, ahí está ella esperando a su pupilo, cuando están por salir se escucha una voz familiar.

-¡Esperen! –exclama Kim que aparece desde el templo. Ambos giran sobre si mismos.

-¿Kim? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta extrañado y contento a la vez.

-Vine a acompañarte.

-¿A mí?

-Sí tonto, a quien más.

Ron miró a Sam por si no tenía alguna oposición a eso. Ella la asimiló y respondió:

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Ok, hay que comenzar ¡vamos! –gritó el muchacho. Kim se quedó en su lugar mientras el rubio comenzaba a subir, ella se volteó hacia Sam y le agradece, ella no tuvo mayor reacción. La pelirroja siguió su marcha ¡Espérame Ron! gritó.

Iban a la par, ninguno parecía cansado, eran jóvenes y con energía, el sudor les corría por la frente, era un día caluroso en Australia, paso y paso, sus cuerpos ya se acostumbraban a esa rutina que ya casi era involuntaria. De pronto la cima y el alivio que conlleva.

-Bien Kim, ahora tengo que hacer algo que necesita mucho silencio y tranquilidad, de acuerdo.

-Claro.

Él se sentó en la misma pose de otros días y ella lo siguió sentándose frente a él de la misma forma.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que hacer esto? –preguntó la chica impaciente.

-Cinco horas. Recuerda… silencio.

-Entendido.

Pero unos minutos después ella se puso a tararear una canción familiar que Ron reconoció, era la que cantó en el concurso de talento hace años. Ron abrió un ojo para ver lo que hacía.

-Shhhh -le pidió silencio otra vez-. Igual gané yo- le dijo sonriente el chico. Ella rió disimuladamente. Y así continuaron por horas con alguna pequeña intervención de la chica de vez en cuando. Parecía que los papeles se habían intercambiado: Ron se concentraba en el juego y Kim se dedicaba a fastidiar y hacer reír a su compañero.

Así pasaron los cinco días y esa parte del entrenamiento finalizaba. Todos estaban reunidos afuera en espera de que Ron controlara el fuego. Estaba él rodeado por Kim, Mark y Rufus, este último había estado perdido por el templo, nadie supo en que andaba, pero había regresado justo para presenciar el momento. Sam traía algo en su mano; una vela que se la pasó a Ron toma sostenla. Luego ella se alejó un poco y súbitamente se volteó lanzando fuego en forma de dardo que al rozar la mecha de manera precisa se encendió, Mark y Kim aplaudían impresionados. Ron aguardaba tranquilo.

-Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien pupilo, veamos si puedes mantenerte así. Verás: el fuego es cambiante, en malas manos pude ser destructivo y terrorífico pero en otras puede irradiar vida y calma. Es tu tarea poder equilibrar ambos polos para lograr un fuego continuo y poderoso. Deberás concentrarte para tener auto control, recuerda esa palabra "auto control", si no lo tienes puedes quemarte no solo a ti, sino que hasta a un ser querido –Kim tragó saliva-. Lo que quiero que hagas es apagar la llama sin soplarla, sin escupirle, ni nada por estilo. Sólo concentrándote en ello. ¡Entendido!

-¡Si maestra!

Ron fijó su mirada en la llama, en su mente se decía así mismo: apágate, apágate… fruncía el ceño intentando lograr aquella tarea. Parecía simple: apagar una vela ¿Quién no lo había hecho en algún cumpleaños? La diferencia es que este chico no podía tener contacto con ella. Luego de unos minutos esta se apagó de repente.

-¡Bien, lo lograste! –decía Kim que le aplaudía junto a Mark.

-No celebren. Fue el viento –Sam le lanzó otro dardo de fuego y se encendió-. Concéntrate.

En la mente del chico se decía eso intento, pero no ocurre nada, ¡vamos! en eso se dio cuenta que no era algo puramente físico, sino más bien espiritual. Cerró sus ojos y sintió un calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos la llama estaba apagada.

-Bien hecho –exclamó Sam. Kim le celebraba -. Si te diste cuenta, no sólo la apagaste sino que absorbiste su energía.

-Eso explica ese calor –pensó el chico.

-Bien ahora devuelve esa energía y enciéndela con solo mirarla. Hecho esto la mecha se encendió inmediatamente, le resultó fácil.

-Recuerda controlar eso, no queremos que incendies cada cosa que veas –Kim tragó saliva nuevamente.

-Ahora la fuente de nuestro fuego está…

-…En la respiración –interrumpió Ron.

-Sí, pero esa es solo la parte física. Para alimentar tu fuego debes asociarlo a algún sentimiento fuerte, un objetivo, algo por que luchar.

El chico ya lo sabía. Ella estaba en ese lugar. Su musa, su inspiración, la chica de sus sueños como le había dicho al señor Barkin hace uno años.

-Cuando tengas el sentimiento en tu mente, concéntrate en él, visualízalo, y libéralo en forma de fuego.

Él ya había visto a Sam hacerlo antes, concentrándose en el amor de su vida esgrimió el puño hacia el cielo liberando un poderoso lanzallamas. Todos aplaudían felices, incluso Sam. El chico respiraba aliviado, lo había logrado y sin quemar a nadie. Le llamó la atención a la maestro fuego que lo lograra sin ninguna complicación, ella intuyó que se basó en un poderoso sentimiento y ya sabía cual era. Kim corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de hacerlo.

-Espera –dijo la chica-. No vayas a quemarme eh.

-No lo haré, dalo por hecho –entonces Kim se abalanzó sobre él cayendo los dos al suelo.

Concluirá…


	13. Capitulo 2x5: Fuerzas Opuestas

Libro dos:

Fuego.

Capítulo cinco:

Fuerzas Opuestas.

* * *

-Me habría gustado que se quedaran más tiempo, pero bueno… me alegra que vinieran a visitarme.

Se había decidido partir esa mañana, hacía mucho calor en la isla y ya era hora de que buscaran nuevos destinos.

-Sí amigo –decía Ron-. Pero ya sabes como es esto hay que estar en constante movimiento.

-Gracias por todo –manifestaba Kim.

-Chao vejete –terminó Sam. El anciano sólo soltó una disimulada risa.

-¡Adiós, cuídense! –les gritaba al ver que el auto se alejaba en la distancia.

-Hola chicos –apareció Wade en la pantalla. Pero no estaba en su habitación. Al menos eso parecía, el lugar era una playa.

-¿Tienes puesto el holograma Wade, verdad?

-No. Salí de vacaciones con mi familia a la playa. Saluda Mamá.

-Hola Kim, Ron –dijo la madre-. Espero que la pasen bien en su viaje.

-Un gusto saludarla señora Load- argumentaron Kim y Ron.

-Papá, tu también saluda –eso fue repentino, los chicos no conocían al padre de Wade, siempre estaba trabajando. Por lo que esperaron ilusionados a que apareciera para por fin ver como era. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaban sólo pudo verse su mano que se asomaba a un costado de la pantalla con un gesto de saludo. Ambos se decepcionaron por eso.

-Bien papá, no hace falta tanta expresividad. Ah sí… los llamaba para informarles que ya está disponible el hiper-vuelo que los dejará en unos minutos al lugar que quieran ir. Sólo díganme donde e ingresaré las coordenadas.

-Ok, creo que iremos a…- vacilaba Ron.

-Yo sé -lo interrumpió Sam-. Quiero que no lleves a… -se lo dijo en voz baja al genio.

-¿Segura? –ella asintió.

-Ok –aceptó el genio. Ingresó las coordenadas y presionó _Enter._ La comunicación se cortó y el ciclo de vuelo comenzó.

-Sam ¿dónde le dijiste que iremos? –exclamó Kim.

-Eso es algo que se decide entre todos –refutó el rubio.

-Ya relájense, les gustará. Dejémoslo como una sorpresa. Yo por mi lado dormiré un poco hasta que lleguemos.

Cuando se había cargado el hiper-vuelo el auto aceleró a través del vórtice de alta velocidad desapareciendo del lugar. Al minuto transcurrido, Sam dormía, Rufus se acomodaba para dormir y la pareja de jóvenes se quedaba en silencio y a oscuras como la vez anterior.

-Venga aquí mi niña –le dice cariñosamente a la chica que se apoya en su pecho t el sueño los comienza a vencer.

Todos despertaron de su siesta cuando la luz entraba por las ventanas. Había llegado. Revelando lo que parecía otra isla. Se bajaron con bostezos y elongaciones de sus brazos.

-Sam ¿dónde estamos? Si se puede saber ahora –comentó la heroína.

-Claro chicos: ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla de Pascua!

-¿Cuál? ¿La de las cabezas gigantes? –preguntó Ron.

-Ehhhh… sí –agregó Sam resignada.

-Se llaman Moais, Ron –le corrigió su novia.

-¿Y a que vinimos aquí? ¿De vacaciones? Di que sí…

-No, para tu información esta es una de las islas del Pacífico con gran población de maestros fuego.

-Ah sí, Max lo dijo antes.

-Yo iré a ver unos amigos, ustedes pueden dar una vuelta para conocer la isla. Bien adiós, nos vemos más tarde –y se alejó caminando.

-Bien, no nos queda otra –Ron sacó su moto del auto y dijo: Señorita linda ¿quiere dar un paseo con su novio? él ya estaba arriba del vehículo de dos ruedas esperando su respuesta. Ella le dice:

-No… je je bromeo, claro que sí tonto.

-Ven Rufus –el pequeño subió al hombro del chico, Kim se apegaba a él desde atrás rodeándole el estómago –el motor rugió y partieron subiendo una colina.

Unos miles de kilómetros al noreste en el estado de Florida. El asilo de ancianos permanecía en calma, excepto por su nuevo inquilino, al cual algo le interrumpía el sueño desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Máximo, te veo angustiado –exclamó su esposa.

-Sí –agregó el maestro tierra-. Hay algo que debo hacer, que no me ha dejado tranquilo, algo de lo que no puedo hacerme el indiferente.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó la abuela.

-Debo ver a mis hijos.

El rojo cabello de Kim se mecía al ritmo del viento que cortaba la motocicleta, ella se acoplaba a la espalda de su novio perfectamente. La vista era espectacular; a un lado ese mar que tranquilo nos baña, y al otro una hilera de _Moais_ de gran tamaño.

-¿Quién habrá puesto esas cosas? –dijo Ron refiriéndose a las estructuras de piedra.

-Dicen que fueron los pascuenses originales, otros más extremos lo atribuyen a los extraterrestres.

-Pero sabemos que bien pudieron ser ellos, y si fue Warmonga y el otro ese, ya olvidé su nombre.

-Lo que tú digas, Ron.

Por su parte Sam volvía de haberse encontrado con sus viejos amigos maestros; aprovechó de cobrarles a los que les había prestado, se tomó algunas cervezas y nadie le creyó cuando contó que viajaba con el Avatar y que le enseñaba fuego control. Salió del bar un poco decepcionada por eso, pero ahora tenía dinero.

A la tarde se reunieron todos y fueron a comer por ahí, Sam invitaba. Era un bonito restaurante adornado con antorchas, atendido por chicas con vestimenta típica de la isla, todo ambientado con una suave música.

-Lindo lugar –agregó Kim.

-Sí, antes venía aquí seguido.

En eso estaban conversando cuando una de las bellas camareras les deja en la mesa un plato de empanadas de queso. Todos se extrañaron.

-No hemos ordenado –dijo Sam a la chica. A lo que ella le respondió:

-El caballero de esa mesa se las manda –ellos se voltearon a ver al hombre, entonces Sam se dio cuenta de que lo conocía.

-No puede ser, ¡Manuel! Viejo loco ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sam se puso de pie y lo invitó a sentarse con ellos.

-No hay problema ¿verdad chicos?

-No, para nada –dijeron ambos. El hombre llegó a la mesa: era un tipo de unos treinta y tantos años, moreno, de estatura mediana y algo panzón, más bien muy panzón. Tenía el cabello corto y de color claro y vestía una camisa hawaiana.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Sam. Hola chicos –saludó el hombre.

-Hola.

-Un gusto –dijo Ron.

El hombre se sentó y la silla crujió por su peso.

-Chicos, él es un viejo amigo, su nombre es Manuel y es maestro agua.

La cena transcurrió y la mayoría eran recuerdos de cosas que hicieron Sam y Manuel hace años. El tipo era de Valparaíso, estaba en la isla de vacaciones, era soltero y al parecer era un fiestero de buen sentido del humor.

Un tiempo de conversación y el hombre se dirigió a Ron.

-¿Tú eres el Avatar, cierto?

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes? ¡Sam tú le contaste!

-No, no le he dicho nada a na… eh a él.

-Las noticias vuelan. Todos saben que el Avatar es un chico rubio de Estados Unidos, que controla la tierra. Al parecer dijo la palabra "Avatar" muy fuerte ya que todos en el lugar se percataron y quedaron mirando a Ron.

-Ehhh… olvidé decir que este lugar lo frecuentan maestros de todas partes del mundo.

-Sí, lo olvidaste –al instante su mesa se rodeó de gente que desesperadamente quería hablar, hacerle preguntas incluso sacarse fotos con Ron.

-Creo que es hora de salir de aquí –exclamó Sam.

El maestro agua cubrió la mesa con vapor de la sopa que tomaban. Dándoles la oportunidad para escapar. Cuando el humo se disipó los chicos ya no estaban, lo único que dejaron fue el pago por lo que habían comido en la mesa.

-No creí que fuera tan famoso –bromeó el rubio mientras se alejaban del restaurante.

-Deberíamos ser más discretos de ahora en adelante –dijo Sam

Todos, incluido Manuel se reunieron junto al auto, al rededor de una fogata riendo y platicando de sus experiencias.

-Veo que son novios –interrumpió el hombre al verlos abrazados de esa forma.

-Sí, desde hace dos años –contestó la chica sonriente mientras miraba dulcemente a su hombre.

-Ah que bien, amor joven, será una gran boda ja ja –rió el hombre, Kim se sonrojó y Ron sonrió por el comentario-. Es una broma chicos, aunque hoy en día las parejas se casan muy temprano y no duran mucho, un tiempo después de separan.

-Aunque Kim y yo nos casemos mañana nada podría separarnos –dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Ah que romántico, creo que voy a llorar je, je –volvió a reír el hombre-. Este… cambiando de tema ¿les gustaría ayudarme en algo? Un pequeño favor.

-¿Qué quieres? Cuidado con lo que piensas eh…

-No, descuiden, mañana vendré y los llevaré a un lugar interesante.

La cara de duda apareció en Kim, su novio aceptó al igual que Sam.

-Ok, entonces los veo mañana –se puse de pie y se marchó, ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar.

-¿Qué querrá? –pensó Kim.

-Muero de sueño –anunció Ron-. A planchar oreja.

Al día siguiente…

El grupo caminaba hacia un extremo deshabitado de la isla. Manuel iba al frente seguido por los demás.

-¿Dónde nos llevas gordo? Preguntó la maestro fuego.

-Paciencia niña –el sol caía sobre sus cabezas con una gran intensidad, irónico era que se fueran de Australia por el calor, siendo que allí hacía igual o incluso más calor. A pesar de eso llegaron al sitio al que iban. Una hilera de _Moais _miraban al mar, el hombre de la gran barriga apuntó al tercero desde la izquierda, los chicos lo seguían y él se puso tras el _Moai_ señalado. Todo maestro agua trae consigo un poco de ese líquido en una especie de recipiente que colgaba del brazo. Él tenía uno y sacó un hilo de agua que introdujo en un pequeño agujero tras la estatua, sobresalía un poco de agua del agujero y Manuel apretó el puño y el agua se congeló al instante.

-Listo –exclamó-. Una llave instantánea. La giró y se oyeron ruidos mecánicos desde adentro. La estructura rocosa comenzó a moverse hacia un costado revelando una escalera que conducía a las profundidades del subsuelo.

-Síganme. Sam, dame luz.

-La chica encendió una llama en la punta de su dedo que iluminó el lugar a medida que bajaban. Las paredes presentaban pinturas y mosaicos antiguos, los jóvenes reconocieron a maestros fuego y maestros tierra.

-Wow –fue lo único que Ron pudo decir.

-Estos muros… -Manuel comenzó a hablar-. Cuentan la historia de la isla, cosas que los historiadores no maestros anhelarían conocer, pero que no pueden por razones que ya deben saber –lo siguiente que dijo fue una gran revelación-. Los _Moais_ representan a los señores del fuego de la antigüedad.

-Increíble –murmuró Kim.

El hombre continuó:

-Obviamente ellos no tienen la capacidad para moverlos ¿Cómo creen que lo hicieron?

-…Maestros tierra… -respondió el Avatar.

-Así es, y les pagaban muy bien. Encontré esta cueva hace unos meses, pero sólo llegué hasta aquí –Sam incrementó la llama y dejó ver una gran puerta con algo escrito en medio, estaba en idioma pascuense. Manuel leyó traduciéndoles el mensaje:

"_Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, opuestas han sido por centenares, una anula a la otra. Dos fuentes simultaneas de cada una serán necesarias para abrir la puerta"_

-Al principio no lo entendí, pero hace unos días me quedó muy claro: "_Dos fuerzas que se anulan…_": son Agua y Fuego_. _"_…dos fuentes…_"_: _es decir, dos maestros de cada elemento o lo que es igual: uno de cada uno y un Avatar. En eso entras tú, Ron. Si observan bajo el texto hay dos cabezas de dragón a la derecha y a la izquierda dos peces coi, todos con la boca abierta. Quiero que tú, Sam, lances una bola de fuego a esa cabeza de dragón, yo lo haré con el pez coi lanzándole una bola de agua y Ron tu harás lo mismo que nosotros pero con lo dos elementos en cada mano y a la cabeza correspondiente. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo tres chicos se miraron.

-Ehhh… lo siento amigo pero aun no domino el agua.

-Ah no me mientas, ¿ves los ojos de las cabezas en la pared?

-Sí.

-Están brillando. Sólo se ponen así si hay un maestro que le corresponda en la sala. Y como puedes ver, todas están brillando.

-Es en serio –certificó Sam-. Sólo controla el fuego y la tierra. Y alguien no puede considerarse un "maestro" si no lo ha controlado aunque sea una vez en su vida.

-Que extraño es todo esto –dijo el hombre-. Recapitulemos; tenemos dos maestros fuego, bien… y un maestro agua…

-¿No habrá alguien más por aquí?

-No, nadie a demás de nosotros sabe de este lugar.

-Entonces sólo queda alguien a quien no hemos considerado… -las miradas se centraron en aquella chica. Al notar su reacción ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, trataba de evitar lo que se venía, pero nada podía hacer, todo apuntaba a ella, lo que había pasado en su niñez se aclaraba en su mente.

-Kim… eres tú… –exclamó Ron, su novio-. No hay otra explicación, al igual que tu abuela… debes ser una maestro agua…

* * *

Concluirá…

* * *

Creo que alguien le gustaba esa idea, yo ya la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, sí Kim ¿una maestro agua?


	14. Capitulo 2x6: El poder sobre el mar

Luego de mucho tiempo las vacaciones me dan la instancia para continuar, aquí tienen:

* * *

****

Libro dos:  
Fuego.

Capítulo seis:  
El poder sobre el mar.

Ella no quería aceptar esa teoría ¿cómo era posible? Continuó alejándose hacia atrás, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo y otra estaba curiosa por reconocer la verdad. Pero la chica no podía negar su pasado. Entonces algo temblorosa dijo:  
-Siempre creí que era un sueño que había tenido en mi infancia, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que fue real - Todos oían en silencio su relato, entonces ella prosiguió -. Fue antes de conocer a Ron, yo era pequeña. Al año siguiente entraría al jardín de niños. Era verano yo y mis padres estabamos de vacaciones en la playa, era la primera vez que veía el mar. Mi mamá estaba bajo la sombrilla en la arena mientras mi padre se bañaba conmigo en sus brazos -. ...por el momento ella sonreía al contar la historia – me intentaba enseñar a nadar, yo movía los brazos y las piernas, je, je creía que estaba nadando por mí misma, pero mi padre me sostenía -. De pronto su rostro expresó confusión y pena al mismo tiempo – no recuerdo bien pero creo que mi padre se distrajo y no se percató de que una ola de gran tamaño se acercaba, la ola reventó justo sobre nosotros lo que hizo que me separara de mi padre, la fuerza del agua me hizo dar vueltas sumergida, todo se volvió oscuro y luchaba por respirar, pero sólo tragaba agua. Pude notar movimiento en la superficie como si mi padre me buscara, pero no tenía como avisar mi posición en el fondo... cuando comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, algo... algo surgió en mí de forma involuntaria, no lo recuerdo con claridad, como si mi mente lo hubiera bloqueado. En eso, sentí un torbellino a mi alrededor que me impulsó hacia arriba, mi padre buscándome desesperado se dirigió a mí al verme salir a la superficie, me levantó me hizo votar el agua que había tragado, me abrazó lleno de felicidad. Mi madre se había percatado de lo ocurrido y esperaba en la orilla, su cara de angustia se iluminó al verme bien. Luego nos fuimos a casa. Hasta hoy asumí que fue un sueño, mis padres no hablaron de eso jamás, pero ahora sé que fue real.  
El primero en hablar fue Manuel, el maestro agua.  
-Entonces tú eres la maestro agua que iluminó los ojos del dragón.  
-Kim ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes? –Dijo Ron.  
-No lo sé, me daba miedo supongo, quizás para ti esté bien pero yo no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea de tener poderes, necesito pensarlo... – entonces ella salió a paso veloz de la cueva.  
-Iré a hablar con ella –Ron la siguió.  
-¿Quién lo diría? –Agregó Sam.  
-¡Diablos! Creí que esta vez conseguiría abrir esta maldita puerta – expresó con enojo el hombre que se había quedado con Sam en la cueva.  
-Relájate, lo harás pronto.  
-No entiendes, mañana me devuelvo a Chile. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ah bueno... –luego hubo un silencio -. Deberíamos salir de aquí.  
-Sí, claro.

Ron salió de la cueva y paseó su mirada por el lugar intentando divisarla. El viento comenzaba a soplar en la isla y la hierba se movía en dirección a este. Luego de recorrer un poco halló a Kim sentada tras un _Moai_, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con las rodillas flectadas.  
-Por fin te encuentro –dijo sonriente. Ella no respondió y el chico se sentó a su lado -. Sabes, para mí tampoco fue fácil; temí que fuera a fallar o que no pudiera controlarlo. Pero con el apoyo de todos lo logré, aunque alguien me hizo luchar hasta el fin ¿quieres saber quien? – La pelirroja no contestó, seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo. Ron lo notó y continuó hablando -. ... Tú. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti Kim – la chica disimuló una sonrisa intentando que Ron no la percibiera, de todas formas el maestro tierra sentía cada uno de sus movimientos -. Ahora piénsalo, ya tienes habilidades impresionantes, qué pasaría si ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser mejor ¡qué mejor regalo te da el destino! Y no te preocupes que yo te apoyaré en este proceso como tú lo hiciste conmigo.  
Kim levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en su novio, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Ella daba gracias por tener a un chico de novio que la escuchara y le animara tanto tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado, Ron pensó. Era una gran decisión; ella era la chica que podía hacerlo todo y que salvaba al mundo todos los días, para ella era sencillo y se conformaba con eso, pero tener un "poder" a penas se estaba acostumbrando a que Ron se pusiera de color azul y acabara fácilmente con unos alienígenas dispuestos a dominar la tierra, y ahora ella... saber que puede controlar un elemento a su voluntad, sin embargo ella confiaba en Ron y sus palabras le dieron ánimo, si podía hacer lo que sea, esto no sería un drama...  
-Bueno –dijo la chica sonriente -. Ella le extendió la mano para que la ayudara a pararse, él la levantó y la atrajo suavemente hacia él para darle un cálido abrazo.  
-¿¡Chicos, todo bien! –Exclamó Sam junto a Manuel, que se acercaban a la escena. La pareja se separaró al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos.  
-Sí, todo en orden.  
-Quiero aprender... –anunció sonriente la maestro agua al momento que le sostenía la mano a Ron.  
-Veo que Ron te convenció. Bien, tomé una decisión; como están las cosas, a ambos les falta un maestro agua con quien practicar, como no tienen a nadie más ¿qué tal si les enseño yo?  
-¿Lo harías? – Preguntó Kim esperanzada.  
-Sí claro, sería un gusto ¿qué opinas Ron?  
-Me parece bien.  
-Está decido –agregó Sam.  
-Eso sí, hay un problema –irrumpió el hombre.  
-¿Cual?  
-Que no podrá ser de inmediato. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en mi casa. Pero con gusto los recibiré la próxima semana.  
Sam parecía dubitativa. Algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, luego materializó sus ideas en palabras:  
-Ok, Kim tiene maestro, pero ¿Ron no debería aprender a controlar el aire antes que el agua?  
-Mmmm veamos... –murmuró Ron -. Tierra, fuego, air... ¡oh! Es cierto, ahora sigue el aire.  
Ah, pues esta semana que tenemos buscamos un maestro aire, Ron aprende y luego vamos contigo a jugar con agua. Pan comido –dijo Kim sonriente.  
Ron lo sabía, Manuel lo sabía y Sam... bueno, ella algo sabía también.  
-Otro problema tenemos con eso... –dijo Ron pensante.  
-No existen los maestros aire –remató el hombre.  
-¿Qué? –Kim no se lo explicaba ¿qué les había pasado? ¿Cómo habían desaparecido todos ellos?  
-La nación del fuego fue despiadada, aunque la población en general no apoyaba la guerra, los altos líderes comandados por el señor del fuego Sozin, guiaron a sus tropas a los templos aire alrededor del mundo y acabaron con todos sus habitantes, sólo uno sobrevivió; el Avatar Aang, que consiguió escapar de ese destino cruel.  
-¿Y como? –Preguntó Kim, su tono evidenciaba gran interés por la historia.  
-Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Algunos creen que se congeló durante cien años y fue descongelado en medio de la guerra que impartía la nación del fuego. Pero es algo loco ¿no creen?  
-No lo sé, quizás. Sólo miren todo lo que hemos descubierto en estas semanas, ya nada me sorprendería –dijo el rubio.  
-Piensa que hacer esta semana. Yo me tengo que ir. El carguero sale en media hora. Sam, tú sabes donde vivo, los espero dentro de siete días. Adiós – y así sin más, el hombre se despidió y partió a pie hasta el muelle de donde zarparía.  
Ron tenía un problema, debía aprender aire control, sin saber de un maestro existente. Necesitaba ayuda, un consejo sabio de una persona de la que mucho había aprendido. El chico encendió su comunicador y llamó a Wade.  
-Wade comunícame con Max Possible.  
-De acuerdo –sus dedos volaron por el teclado y se oyó la voz del abuelo de Kim.  
-¿Si? Ronald. Hola ¿cómo va todo?  
-Bien señor, ahora estamos en la Isla de Pascua.  
-¿La de las cabezas gigantes?  
-Lo mismo dije y sí. Lo llamaba para pedirle un consejo...  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Si no hay maestros aire con vida ¿cómo aprenderé el aire control?  
-Mmmm... es cierto, no lo pensé antes –el lugar en el que estaba era espacioso, se veía a mucha gente caminar en todas direcciones, algo en su mano; ¿una maleta? Se oyó una voz que provenía de un altoparlante, la cual Ron percibió al otro lado de la línea.  
-Dime ¿dónde estás ahora?  
-En el aeropuerto.  
-y ¿a dónde va?  
-Ah. Quizás a mi nieta le interese... –el agudo oído de Kim escucho eso y se apresuró a presionar un botón del comunicador de Ron activando el altoparlante. Ahora todos oían la conversación -. ¿Me oyes Kim?  
-Te escucho abuelito.  
-Querida, voy a visitar a tu padre... –en ese momento los chicos pensaron en varias preguntas, una de ellas; ¿cómo lo tomaría el papá de Kim? ya que era cierto que Max había dejado, por no decir abandonado a James y su madre, y años después de la nada llega este tipo diciendo que es su padre ausente, no es algo que se digiera fácilmente. La abuela lo había aceptado pero el señor Possible era otra cosa. Sólo quedaba esperar a ver que pasaba.  
-Me alegra saberlo –dice Kim -. Pero no seas muy apresurado con él. No sabemos como lo vaya a tomar.  
-Lo sé, tu abuela también me lo dijo.  
-Y ¿no vas con ella?  
-No, creo que es algo que debo resolver solo.  
-Entiendo...  
-Ok, ya quedó claro, podemos seguir con mi emergencia, por favor –interrumpió Ron sin molestarse. Sabía que el tema del abuelo de Kim era pesado, pero no era por eso por lo que habían llamado.  
-Oh sí. Lo siento nos desviamos un poco. Respecto a tu problema Ron; debes saber que el Avatar no solo controla los cuatro elementos, sino que también es el puente entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus.  
-Sí, creo que Mark lo mencionó antes.  
-Ya que estás en la Isla de Pascua, debemos sacar provecho de eso. Se dice que hay un viejo templo escondido en la isla Robinson Crusoe en el que existe una puerta al mundo de los espíritus. Propongo que vayas a ese lugar, viajes al mundo de los espíritus, busques un maestro aire que ya haya fallecido y que te pueda ayudar. Eso es lo único que se me ocurre. Tengo que dejarlos, mi vuelo ya va a salir. Adiós chicos.  
-Bien y gracias.  
-Saluda a todos en casa –alcanzó a agregar la chica antes de que se cortara la comunicación.  
-Ya lo oyeron chicas, ¡a Robinson Crusoe!  
El poderoso sol de la mañana se había reducido a una pequeña yema de huevo que desaparecía tras el mar. Que hermoso era ver esto de fondo y de primer plano los _Moais_ de la isla. Una imagen para una gran foto o si hubiera un eclipse sería un efecto estupendo  
Sus pasos los llevaron hasta el auto que aguardaba junto a los restos de la fogata que usaran el día anterior. Una vez más debían partir, empacaron todas sus cosas, dieron un último vistazo a la hermosa isla y subieron al vehículo. Kim al intentar encender el motor de dio cuenta de que no partía. No era la primera vez que les fallaba el auto y ya se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio.  
-¡¿Y ahora que? –Dijo algo molesta la chica golpeando el volante con los puños.  
-Calma, veré que ocurre –exclamó la maestro fuego que hizo una inspección general del auto, luego de algunos segundos, Ron dijo:  
-¿Diagnostico? –A lo que la chica respondió.  
-No tengo idea.  
-¡¿Que?  
-Sí, no le encuentro ningún problema. Necesito más tiempo para revisarlo a fondo.  
Pero no había tiempo para eso ya que la luz del sol ya se había esfumado hace rato, por lo que pasaron una noche más en el lugar. A la mañana siguiente tomarían un barco que los llevaría hasta Robinson Crusoe. Como lo hicieron hace unas semanas en el comienzo de su aventura, su medio de transporte era un barco.

Ya habían transcurrido unas horas desde que zarparon de aquella isla mágica de diversas tradiciones y sólo se veía su recuerdo. Ahora tenían más asuntos en mente: Kim era maestro agua, se reunirían con Manuel para que la pareja aprenda las artes del agua control. Mientras Ron intentaría buscar ayuda en el mundo de los espíritus. Precisamente de estos temas platicaban cuando notaron que otro barco navegaba paralelo a ellos a cierta distancia. No le dieron importancia y continuaron con lo suyo. Hacía algo de frío, las heladas aguas del Pacífico, absorbían el calor del aire lo que bajaba la temperatura de este elemento que rozaba sus mejillas.  
Pero sus sentidos se centraron desde la tranquilidad total del mar a la incandescente bola de fuego que se acercaba a su barco. Estaban siendo atacados. Nadie se lo esperaba pero para Ron y Kim estaba claro quien enviaba el ataque.  
-¿Cómo nos encontró? –Gruñó Ron al ser sacudido junto con el resto de la tripulación ya que la bola fue imprecisa aunque alcanzó a rozar el casco de la nave, meciendo el barco de un lado a otro. Notaron que provenía del barco que habían ignorado. Sam no se había enfrentado a ellos, pero por lo que Kim y Ron le contaron supuso que eran Leonidas y su tropa. Ella tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con él, de hace tiempo que no peleaba con un par de su elemento. Kim tendría su oportunidad de vengarse, ese sujeto la había secuestrado, no era concebible, ¡nadie secuestra a Kim Possible! Pensaba cuando la segunda bola de fuego golpeaba la parte de carga del barco incendiando unas cajas de madera. Luego, el barco enemigo comenzó a acercarse al de ellos, mientras tanto, los tres aprovecharon de poner a salvo a la tripulación del navío, dejándolos en una habitación interna, además de que seguro usarían sus poderes y no querían arriesgarse a que los vieran. El pequeño Rufus se quedó cuidando a los refugiados, mientras nuestros héroes subieron a cubierta a enfrentarlos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para el grito de batalla de uno de ellos:  
-¡Al abordaje muchachos! –su barco estaba junto al de ellos, a la distancia necesaria para saltar de una nave a la otra. Rápidamente la cubierta se llenó de maestros fuego con cara de matones, los chicos estaban rodeados. La adrenalina se apoderó de Sam y comenzó la contraofensiva, con un gran salto hizo una vuelta en el aire liberando fuego a los costados desde sus puños, golpeando a tres sujetos de una vez, dejándolos en el suelo. Para Ron la cosa estaba en contra, estaban en un barco de metal y madera, flotando sobre agua, y su elemento predilecto, la tierra, no estaba a mucha disposición, sólo le quedaba emplear el fuego que había aprendido. Peor estaba Kim, no sabía controlar su elemento, pero se valía de sus habilidades en el Kung-fu para hacer daño. Un látigo de fuego pasó rasante sobre su rojo cabello, proveniente de un sujeto que la había atacado por la espalda.  
-No te metas con mi cabello –gritó dándole un certero golpe en el estómago que lo noqueó de una.  
Ron estaba encarándose con otro.  
-¿Y tu jefesito? .preguntó el chico.  
-No pudo venir, lo siento. Pero nos encargó que te diéramos una paliza. –Kim lo escuchó y agregó:  
-Así que el muy cobarde no vino, seguro tenía miedo. Bien ahora ¡ustedes lo sentirán! –dio una patada hacía atrás que asestó a uno de ellos, lanzándolo hasta Sam quien lo agarró en el aire, y con una vuelta lo arrojó fuera de la borda, cayendo este al mar. Él no nos habló de otra chica, y si que golpea fuerte murmuró un secuaz, refiriéndose a Sam. La chica parecía poseída dando fuertes golpes a cada quien se le cruzara por su camino, era una máquina sexy, fue la impresión de ellos. El Avatar se había librado del sujeto haciéndole una barrida, y otros dos se le tiraron en cima, pensó rápido, dirigió sus puños al suelo y produjo en fuego suficiente para elevarlo a él y a la carga extra, cuando estaban arriba, los dejó caer haciendo un movimiento sísmico con ellos, no se levantarían en un buen rato. Pero no se sentía a gusto quería su tierra querida, entonces recordó lo que hizo cuando llegaban a Australia, juntó sus puños como haciendo un "Kame-Hame-Ha", hacia abajo, pero no buscaba nada en el suelo, no, su objetivo estaba metros abajo, cuando lo localizó irguió la manos hacía arriba, no se percató que tres hombres lo habían acorralado, él intentó hacer tiempo mientras retrocedía, en el momento que lo iban a atacar un enorme fragmento de tierra proveniente del lecho marino apareció por su costado y los empujó al mar. El trozo quedó en medio del la cubierta y el chico se subió a este.  
-¡Kim ven aquí! –La chica hizo caso, subiéndose junto a él, Sam peleaba lejos por lo que el ataque no le llegaría -. Mira esto- dice confiado con un veloz movimiento de brazos a los costados como si dos paredes se cerraran sobre él, del fragmento bajo sus pies surgieron pequeños trozos de roca que compactados y lanzados con gran velocidad eran un arma letal, era como una metralleta que lanzó balas de tierra en todas direcciones dándole a varios, como dolían, muchos prefirieron arrojarse al mar que seguir aguantando esta tortura, el ataque terminó cuando el fragmento se consumió. Ya no quedaban muchos sobre la cubierta, la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada.  
Sin embargo no estaban concientes de que el verdadero peligro aun no llegaba. Un sonido estruendoso de pasos que hacían crujir el metal que pisaban se acercaba y provenían del al parecer vacío barco enemigo. Algunos de los pocos secuaces que quedaban, al oír aquellos pasos se arrojaron sin pensarlo al océano, parecían asustados. Y razones tenían para estarlo: una enorme figura aparecía de las entrañas del barco enemigo, un gigante como de dos metros y más de mirada desencajada y una prominente joroba, calvo y haciéndose de dos enormes martillos de acero en ambas manos, parecía sacado de un videojuego de zombies, su cuerpo entero acorazado por grandes músculos, varias cicatrices evidenciaban una cruda vida de batallas. Sus pasos lo llevaron frente a Ron, este al igual que Kim parecían paralizados ante tan enorme mastodonte. El chico sintió miedo, pero confiaba en su potencial y daría pelea, la gran criatura lo miró fijamente, parecía que esa cosa no tenía sentimientos, era un maniquí grande fuerte y tonto. Este realizó el primer movimiento; golpeó con su martillo el suelo donde estaba Ron, ya que él se movió a tiempo evitando el ataque, un gran agujero dejó la fuerza del golpe en la madera del suelo, el chico cuando se estabilizó le lanzó un flujo continuo de fuego el que acertó directamente sobre él, cuando las llamas se disiparon, el humanoide seguía intacto.  
-¡Demonios! –rugió Ron. Kim observaba el encuentro, pero se aburrió de ver, y decidió actuar. Emprendió carrera hacia él, con un salto irguió su pie para dar una patada que inmovilizaría a cualquiera, aunque este con un solo movimiento de su brazo bloqueó a Kim arrojándola contra unas cajas.  
-¡Kimmie! –Gritó Ron -. ¡Maldito!  
La furia se apoderó del chico, alzó los brazos hacia arriba: un punto rojo se formó sobre su cabeza, este comenzó a crecer de a poco hasta formar una gran bola de fuego. Cuando ya estaba lista la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia el que lastimó al amor de su vida. Aquel era lento por lo que recibió todo el impacto, pero estaba ileso una vez más, cuando él pudo ver de nuevo, Ron ya había emprendido una patada que le asestó en la cabeza. Gran impresión se llevó al ver que le había volteado el cuello, ahora miraba hacia un lado, pero aun seguía vivo, espanto sintió el rubio cuando él tomó con sus manos su cabeza y se reacomodó el cuello girándolo en dirección opuesta. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro y Ron se enfadó más, formuló un nuevo ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad en zig-zag confundiendo a su oponente, el que lo buscaba en los aires esperando su ataque aéreo, pero él no estaba ahí, Ron estaba frente a este y esa misteriosa aura azul que se viera en la graduación y que salvó al mundo estaba a su alredor, el poder místico del mono había surgido en el momento preciso. En tan solo unos segundos acertó decenas de golpes en el estómago de la bestia la que retrocedió de dolor, luego se deslizó bajo este y de un salto cayó sobre él con un codazo que dio en su hombro, se oyó como su clavícula se rompía en mil pedazos, el brazo de la criatura quedó inútil y colgando, haciéndola rugir adolorida y dejó caer el martillo. Sam seguía peleando con un sujeto, concentrada en su pelea no se había percatado del gran duelo que tenía Ron. El chico se incorporó pero creyó que su oponente estaría frito, y no previó el golpe que le dio con el brazo bueno, haciéndolo atravesar una ventana del barco.  
-¡Ya he tenido suficiente! –gritó hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados que al abrirse se entintaron de una luz celeste brillante familiar. Todo el paisaje se iluminó de este color, el mar parecía detenerse y los animales en el agua huían para estar seguros, la pared del cuarto donde había caído Ron voló drásticamente impulsada por una ráfaga de aire, la endiosada figura de un chico rubio de mirada brillante era intimidadora, giró lentamente la cabeza buscando a su objetivo, y ahí estaba con su brazo inerte, mirándolo. Fue rápido; un paso parecían cinco, en un segundo llegó hasta él, ¿el elemento más abundante en ese momento? : El agua. ¿Dónde? : Alrededor del barco ¿el hombre? : Ron Imparable. La bestia echó para atrás su brazo bueno dándole impulso para el golpe final, pero el Avatar tenía otro plan: puso su mano entre ellos, con la palma abierta sus dedos eran tentáculos que se materializaron en el mar en torno a ellos, estos se alzaron amenazantes, eran cinco, gigantes y acuosos, la palma se cerró dirigiendo los dedos en un punto de esta, en la practica ese punto era aquel ser. La fuerza del agua, poderosa e imparable azotó a la criatura como certeras cuchillas. El líquido caía por los bordes de la cubierta. La bestia derrotada en el suelo. Y nuestro héroe incandescente desbordaba su poder, ahora el mar se descontroló por las ondas de energía que despedía el chico. Su oponente estaba acabado pero él continuaba en ese estado, no podía salir de este, había perdido el control. Tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados y la cabeza hacia abajo. Se sentía como el poder aumentaba sin control. Kim despertaba de su inconciencia entre las cajas, su confusión la hizo divagar unos segundos, entonces recordó ¡Ron! se puso de pie con dificultad. Y se dirigió a la fuente del poder que se sentía. Pudo ver a su novio en el mismo estado de aquella batalla en Italia. También la cosa que la derribo estaba inmóvil a un costado ¿por qué seguía así? ¿Por qué no volvía a la normalidad? Entonces comprendió que no tenía control sobre ese estado. Solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió:  
-Ron, amor. Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. Todo terminó, vuelve en ti, por favor –le decía la pelirroja preocupada. Ella se acercaba a él. El poder era tanto que el barco enemigo comenzaba a hundirse por la fuerte marea. Kim sentía un hormigueo al aproximarse a Ron, cuando llegó a su lado lo abrazó tiernamente tratando de armonizar sus latidos de corazón con los suyos. Vamos Ron, vuelve a mí en la mente de Ron se escuchaba la voz de ella haciendo eco te amo se escuchó. Entonces tuvo conciencia, podía oírla claramente, pudo verla abrazándolo, todo empezaba a calmarse, su latir se igualaba al de Kim. Ella ya no percibía el poder irradiante por lo que miró el rostro de Ron, el cual había vuelto a la normalidad y su mirada era inocente. Él había vuelto. Lo que no era razón para dejar de abrazarlo, continuaron en eso con todo destruido en su entorno, una imagen conmovedora en cierta forma.  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Ahora sí –enseguida observó la destrucción circundante -. ¿Quién hizo esto?  
-Ehhh tú lo hiciste.  
-¿Yo? No lo recuerdo. Con tal de que nadie haya salido lastimado, todo está bien... creo. ¡Sam! –Había olvidado al tercer miembro de su equipo. Entonces oyeron unas risas en la popa del barco y ases de fuego que se liberaban al cielo. Se dirigieron hasta allá y vieron como las risas eran de Sam que se deshacía del ultimo secuaz empujándolo al mar.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Nadie puede conmigo! ¡Soy la mejor! Ja, ja, ja –gritaba a todo pulmón. Lanzaba fuego al suelo y en todas direcciones.  
-¿Qué diablos le pasa? –murmuró Kim.  
-Déjamelo a mí –le dice Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro. El chico se acercó a ella que seguía gritando, Ron le tocó el hombro izquierdo, por lo que ella miró hacia ese lado, pero Ron estaba a la derecha. Estaban en el borde de la cubierta y fue fácil par él darle un ligero empujón haciéndola caer al agua.  
-Ron ¿por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo Kim acercándose al borde.  
-Lánzale un salvavidas –Kim tomó el único que no se había quemado y lo arrojó al mar. Sam surgía de este y miraba desorientada.  
-¿¡Estás bien¡? -Gritó Kim.  
-Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-¡Sujétate del salvavidas! –Poco tiempo después la chica estaba arriba y a salvo. Ron reía.  
-Ahora me doy cuenta a que se refería Yori con la personalidad rebelde de Sam je, je. –Decía Ron. Sam estaba sentada, mojada y tiritando.  
-Ay, no me digan que me descontrolé –agregó Sam con algo de vergüenza.  
-Sí –dijeron Kim y Ron a la vez.  
-Ouch, lo siento. Creí haberlo superado. Es que a veces cuando peleo no puedo parar y me pongo así.  
-Bueno, no eres la única –exclamó Kim mirando a su novio que permanecía de brazos cruzados -. Ven, vamos a que te cambies de ropa, pescarás un resfriado si sigues con la ropa mojada.  
-¿Las acompaño? –dijo Ron sonriente. Kim le devolvió una mirada fulminante.  
-Tranquila, era una broma.

Cuando todo ya estaba calmado dejaron salir a la tripulación desde su escondite, todos estaban bien., Rufus había mantenido el orden. El capitán y los marineros comprobaron el estado del barco, podía navegar a pesar de los daños por lo que emprendieron rumbo a su destino, ya les quedaba poco y llegaron en unas horas. Al desembarcar varios turistas se acercaron al barco casi destruido a sacar fotos, en cambio nuestros héroes bajaron su auto, que tenía algunos daños por la pelea y se marcharon lo antes posible. Extrañamente el auto funcionó a la primera y se dirigieron a la ubicación del templo. La tierra control de Ron facilitó la tarea de descubrir la entrada. Sus poderes movieron la roca que la cubría hacia un lado. Ya dentro se encontraron con una estructura sostenida por pilares sobre los que descansaba una cúpula de arquitectura impresionante, una gran puerta protegía la entrada a la cámara y un pequeño agujerito se ubicaba al medio de esta. Sam lo miró y le pareció familiar, se sacó su colgante, el que se había llevado desde su casa, al que puso la llave que su padre le diera años antes. Un presentimiento le hizo traerla y ahora era argumentado: suavemente introdujo la llave en el agujero, la giró y sonidos mecánicos se oyeron antes de que se abriera.  
-Bien hecho amiga, te debo una –dijo Ron. Las chicas lo iban a acompañar, pero este las detuvo –. Creo que debo entrar solo. Esperen aquí.  
Era un acogedor lugar y el hecho de estar ahí llenaba de espiritualidad al muchacho. No sabía cómo lo haría, todo a partir de ahora sería puro instinto. Le dio la gana sentarse en medio de la sala, le dio la gana cerrar los ojos, le dio la gana ponerse a meditar. En ese estado de conciencia alterado, el chico comenzó a viajar en un sueño, era como el coma pero diferente. Algo difícil de explicar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en otro lugar ¿había salido de la cámara? Comenzó a pasear por el sitio observando el paisaje, era un bosque bizarro y místico ¿Hola? gritó ¿hay alguien aquí? al parecer no había nadie. ¡Busco un maestro aire! una ráfaga de viento sintió a su alrededor, presintió a alguien mirándolo, y era así había un hombre con un traje amarillo parado a poca distancia de él.  
-Ehhhh hola ¿quién eres? –preguntó Ron.  
-Soy tú –respondió el hombre -. Soy el Avatar Aang.

****

Concluirá...

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO LIBRO**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a los que lo leen. Ahora parece un crossover cierto? Generalmente publico los caps antes en

termina en .net


	15. Capitulo 3x1: Caminos diferentes

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta y el siguiente estará pronto... creo.

* * *

Libro tres:

Aire.

Capítulo uno:

Caminos Diferentes.

El misterioso bosque pantanoso parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, los árboles salían desde el agua por cuya superficie surcaba una blanca niebla, una especie de oso panda se movía entre el bambú, un mono se balanceaba entre las ramas y un gigantesco pájaro de aspecto mitológico atravesaba aquel cielo naranja. En eso estaban nuestros hombres, aquellos avatares; el actual y el que terminara con esa guerra hace siglos. Ron esperaba a un maestro aire, pero jamás pensó que sería el Avatar Aang. Era casi de su estatura, parecía de unos setenta años, seguramente la edad a la que murió, llevaba tatuada una flecha celeste en la calva cabeza, vestía un traje amarillo de monje.

-Te estaba esperando, joven Avatar.

-¿Sabías que vendría?

-Sí, nuestras vidas están conectadas, puedo sentir tus miedos y anhelos, percibo tu preocupación por lo que sé a qué vienes.

-Bien, porque necesito aprender…

-…Aire control. Te dije que sé todo sobre ti.

-Ok… muy bien entonces… ¿Me enseñarías?

-No puedo.

-¿Qué? y ¡¿Por qué? –exclamó algo molesto.

-Yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos, por eso estoy aquí y en este lugar no se pueden usar nuestros poderes. –Para comprobarlo el chico intentó levantar una roca del suelo, lo que resultó confirmando lo que le había dicho.

-Ya veo –dijo el muchacho mientras se oía croar a una rana a la distancia -. Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Muchos creen que yo fui el último maestro aire. Pero se equivocan. Tuve un hijo, Tenzin, él tuvo un hijo y él a su vez una hija, y así el aire control se traspasó por mis descendientes. En este momento uno de ellos vive en alguna parte del mundo. Deberás encontrarlos si quieres aprender.

-Entiendo.

-Por ser maestro tierra tu tarea será un desafío al ser tu elemento contrario. Aprenderás a pensar y sentirte distinto si quieres dominarlo a tiempo.

Al terminar su frase se fue disipando su figura entre los árboles. La visión de Ron se volvió en blanco y en un segundo estaba en la cámara del templo algo extrañado por ese efímero encuentro. Respiró hondo, miró a su alrededor; el lugar permanecía en silencio absoluto. Con sus manos se apoyó en el piso para ponerse de pie y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Afuera las chicas aguardaban a que apareciese mientras Sam jugaba con el DS de Ron y Kim reflexionaba sobre los recientes sucesos de su vida.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban y sudaba mucho. Ahí estaba frente a aquella puerta, los ojos bien abiertos y temblorosos. Por alguna razón estaba más nervioso que antes, aquella vez en Florida. El primer movimiento fue lento e inseguro, el timbre, su dedo se acercó con calma hasta oírse el sonido desde la casa. Por un momento pensó en correr pero debía sacarse ese sentimiento de ausencia de su conciencia. La puerta se abrió y salió la Sra. Possible.

-¿Qué desea? –dijo ella sonriente.

-Busco a James Possible.

-Momento, lo llamaré –la mujer se devolvió y llamó a su esposo, quien se encontraba en el estudio -. Te busca un hombre.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Está en la puerta –el hombre no se extrañó. A menudo venían estudiantes o colegas a pedirle consejo o a ponerse de acuerdo en algún proyecto. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta estaban colgadas varias fotos familiares; Kim de pequeña, una de la graduación, los gemelos, su boda con Ann y una de su madre… pero faltaba alguien, que estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

James abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre mayor, delgado y alto con un aire familiar

-Aquí estoy ¿Quién es usted? –al hombre no le llamó la atención que no lo reconociera, fue hace muchos años y era sólo un niño. Las palabras no le salían, allí estaba su hijo, ya un hombre; conservaba su mirada de niño pero sería difícil reconocerlo si no le hubieran dicho que era él.

-Yo esto….ehhhhh –el padre de Kim ya se aburría de su divagación cuando él dijo: Yo… soy tu padre. El silencio invadió la imagen por unos segundos, los sentimientos volaban a gran velocidad por aquella autopista que representaba la mente de James. Aparecieron escenas que recordaba de su padre, por algún motivo no podía ver su rostro como si estuviera borrado. Un estruendo. Y todas las imágenes se rompieron en trozos de cristal que cayeron al vacío.

-¡Yo no tengo padre! –Gritó con ira en sus ojos, cerrando la puerta con un gran ruido. Una enorme presión se apoderó del pecho de Max, la pena y la culpa por lo que había pasado le hicieron soltar un lágrima solitaria.

Bajó su cabeza y se dispuso a irse dando media vuelta. Por otra parte, James seguía afectado, tiritaba, tenía miedo y tristeza. Una herida de hace mucho tiempo de había abierto. Le faltaba el aire, le costaba mantenerse en pie, un dolor punzante sintió en el brazo y una gran presión en el pecho, intentó sostenerse en una mesa del pasillo, sin embargo no evitó que se desplomara secamente contra el piso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –exclamó la señora Possible al acercarse al pasillo. Para encontrarse con la escena de él; su esposo, inconsciente en el suelo -. ¡James! –gritó desesperada mientras se acercaba a él para tomarle el pulso.

* * *

Un presentimiento cruzó el pensar de una chica pelirroja a kilómetros de allí. Lo que la hizo distraerse mientras Ron les contaba su experiencia en el mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Kim? ¿En que piensas? –preguntó Ron al notar su indiferencia.

-N… no, no estoy segura. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¡Huy! Que perceptiva es esta chica –dijo Sam haciendo burla.

-¿Que no todas las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido? –preguntó Ron ante el comentario de Sam.

-Sí, pero yo lo perdí hace mucho tiempo… - el rubio la miró arqueando una ceja -. No quiero hablar de eso.

-De acuerdo…, será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Vamos Kim –dijo el chico tomándole la mano.

* * *

Miraba el asfalto de la calle, sus manos rodeaban los costados de su cabeza y estaba sentado en la solera de la vereda frente a la casa de los Possible. Sus ojos húmedos y su corazón destrozado. A la distancia se oyó una especie de sirena, una ambulancia se acercaba a gran velocidad, no tenía nada de extraño, siempre se ven por ahí. Lo que realmente fue aterrador es que se detuviera en la casa de los Possibles. Max se incorporó de un salto y cruzó la avenida hasta la ambulancia. Se quedó parado, atónito, mientras unos sujetos entraban en la casa con una camilla vacía y salían de ella con un hombre al que reconoció de inmediato. La mujer que lo recibió iba detrás con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de angustia. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó que había ocurrido. Ann no sabía quien era pero fue el último en hablar con James, quizás sabía algo que ella no.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? Quiero ayudar, por favor.

-Si me dice quien es usted.

-Soy su padre –la mujer no lo pensó dos veces.

-Bien, suba –primero abordó ella seguida de un paramédico y cuando se disponía a subir Max el paramédico dijo:

-Lo siento. Sólo puede venir uno.

-Descuide, viene conmigo.

-Perdone usted, Dra. Possible –respondió algo intimidado, lo que demostraba la influencia que tenía la mujer en el mundo de la medicina. Max subió a la ambulancia y partieron.

* * *

Por su parte, Kim recibiría una llamada que nadie querría recibir en su vida. Un sonido familiar se oyó mientras salían de aquel templo, el kimmunicador sonaba como muchas veces antes. Su portadora presionó un botón y apareció aquel chico que les ayudaba, Wade. Kim no esperaba lo que le diría.

-Kim, es tu padre –de inmediato se presionó su pecho -. Sufrió un infarto al corazón. Está en el hospital.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un hachazo para la chica. Sus presentimientos fueron infundados. Y el miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a su padre la destrozó y le hizo desvanecerse. Ron la alcanzó a atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir e hicieron contacto con los de él, marrones, que la miraban con alegría.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la chica ya consiente. Cuando le iban a responder ella recordó… -. ¡Papá! ¡Mi padre está en el hospital! Debo ir para allá –encendió el kimmunicador -. Wade, necesito llegar a Middleton lo antes posible…

-Está hecho Kim. Ron sabía que querrías ir de inmediato apenas te despertaras y me pidió transporte. Tu vuelo sale en tres horas.

Kim miró a Ron, recordó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, rodaba por sus mejillas y llegaban a los hombros de su novio.

-Bien, vamos. Rápido –dijo Ron.

-Sí.

Todos subieron al auto y volaron hasta Chile continental, a la ciudad de Valparaiso desde donde tomarían un avión hasta Middleton directamente. Un vuelo ahí sin escalas sólo podría ser obra de un hacker bebedor de sodas. Poco antes de entrar Kim se giró hacia su novio, Sam aguardaba a unos metros.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí. Yo viajaré sola.

-Pero… ¿por qué? Kim… necesitas compañía en este momento... yo…

-Descuida, estaré bien, el mundo necesita que te quedes aquí y aprendas el aire control. No puedes retrasarte. Cuando mi padre esté mejor volveré a tu lado.

-Sí, adiós –se abrazaron fuertemente. Luego ella dio media vuelta en dirección a la línea de entrada. Mientras se alejaba, Ron le gritó.

-¡Kim! ¡Te amo! –ella había girado para verlo por última vez, pero no quería separarse de él, estaban unidos por un cable invisible, el que se tensó y la hizo correr hacia él. La carrera terminó en un profundo beso en los labios que ambos compartieron con gran emoción. Cuando sintieron que el beso no podía ser más largo se separaron suavemente y ella se marchó a ver a su padre.

-¿Qué, no iremos a Estados Unidos? –dijo Sam.

-No, sólo irá Kim. Tú y yo nos quedamos a entrenar. Vamos –salieron del aeropuerto, subieron al auto y se alejaron por la calle, al mismo tiempo podía verse el avión de Kim que remontaba vuelo.

* * *

Unas horas después estaban de vuelta en la isla. Si debían buscar al descendiente de Aang sería bueno partir desde ahí. Se encontraban Ron, Sam y Rufus en la salida del templo y comenzaron a platicar.

-Bien –dijo Ron -. Tenemos que encontrar a un sujeto que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Creo que es un trabajo para Wade – los chicos comenzaron a caminar bajando de una colina desde donde se podían divisar algunas casas a diferentes distancias -. Wade, quiero que busques en la base de registros mundial, el nombre de Tenzin.

-De acuerdo… Oye! –alcanzó a decir antes de que Sam apagara el dispositivo.

-¡Que rayos te ocurre! ¿Por qué cortaste a Wade?

-No necesitas esa tonta tecnología, sólo hay que… pedir indicaciones.

-¿Pedir indicaciones? Sam… buscamos a una persona en todo el mundo… ¿estás bromeando?

-No, mira, es sencillo –la chica se dirigió a la casa más cercana con Ron siguiéndola detrás. Llegó a la puerta y tocó dos veces con los nudillos.

Unos segundos después salió una mujer de uno cincuenta años de aspecto amable. Sam puso toda su dulzura en lo que dijo a continuación.

-Buenas tardes señora. Buscamos a un tal Tenzin ¿lo conoce?

-Espera, lo llamo de inmediato. ¡Tenzin! –gritó la señora hacia dentro de la casa. Un tic apareció en el párpado de Ron mientras Sam le miraba con una expresión de "te lo dije" No puede ser, es imposible pensó Ron

-Quizás es otro Tenzin, hay mucha gente que se llama así.

.-No lo creo –agregó Sam.

Al rato llegó un chico alto de unos 18 años, muy delgado y de aspecto frágil, de cabello castaño, ojos café, piel blanca, tan blanca que casi dolían los ojos al mirarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, algo sucia y unos pantalones cortos.

-¿Si? Soy Tenzin ¿Qué desean? –dijo con algo de timidez.

Sam fue directo al grano.

-¿Eres un maestro aire? –al chico le sorprendió la pregunta. Asomó la cabeza hacia fuera por el marco de la puerta, miró a ambos lados cerciorándose de que no hubieran moros en la costa y dijo despacio.

-S…sí –Ron lo alcanzó a escuchar y le dieron ganas de estrellar su frente contra una puerta ¿Cómo era posible?

-Ahhhhhh! –gritó el rubio -. ¡¿Cómo tantas coincidencias? ¡Esto parece un fic de mala calidad!

-Ja, ja. Reconócelo. Yo tenía razón ¿Por qué a los hombres no les gusta pedir indicaciones? –mientras Ron se recuperaba del shock de la ridiculez. Sam se presentaba.

-Hola, soy Sam. Soy maestro fuego –los ojos de aquel chico no podían despegarse de ella, los cuales exploraron todo su joven cuerpo. La chica continuó hablando, ignorando las miradas de Tenzin -. Estoy acompañando a ese gruñón de por allá- dijo señalando a Ron -. Su nombre es Ron y es... – la persona de la que hablaba la interrumpió. Al parecer ya había aceptado esa situación que para él era ridícula y continuó:

-Soy el Avatar.

-Wow! ¿Tú eres Ron Imparable? El maestro tierra de Estados Unidos que le dio una paliza a ese maestro fuego en Italia. Viejo… ¡Eres una leyenda! He oído mucho de ti.

-¡Maldita farándula! ¿Cómo es que todos me conocen? Si los maestros son una sociedad secreta. No logro comprenderlo. –luego pensó-. ¿Una leyenda? nada más pasó un mes desde eso…

-Ya sabes… la gente es muy curiosa. Pero no se queden afuera, pasen chicos, adelante.

Cenaron en el lugar mientras platicaban de numerosos temas. La hospitalidad de la señora era asombrosa y les sirvió en todo lo que necesitaban.

-Me alegro tanto de que estén aquí. Tenzin no suele traer amigos –dijo la señora mientras su hijo lavaba los platos en la cocina.

-Es un gusto y gracias por todo, señora.

-Por favor quédense a dormir esta noche, pueden dormir en el establo vacío, lamento no tener un mejor lugar, nuestra casa es pequeña y humilde.

-Es perfecto. Gracias. Si me disculpa, tengo algo de sueño.

-Bien, los llevaré al establo y lo prepararé para que puedan dormir.

-Sam, acompáñala. Yo tengo que conversar algo con Tenzin –la chica asintió.

Ron atravesó un estrecho pasillo hasta la cocina, todo en ella era viejo y desgastado. Y ahí se encontró a Tenzin lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Tenzin. –lo llamó Ron. El chico se sobresaltó al asustarse.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No, no es nada, no te sentí venir.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Déjame adivinar. Quieres que te enseñe el aire control.

-Exacto.

-Para mí será un honor, aunque te digo que mi dominio no es tan bueno. Sólo sé lo básico.

-Ok, así está bien. Yo lo aderezaré –dijo con una sonrisa algo presumida.

-Mañana empezamos ¿te parece?

Ya de noche Ron se dirigía al establo. Este se encontraba a unos metros de la casa. No era muy grande y era algo viejo; la pintura roja estaba descascarada, si llovía habían goteras por todas partes, por suerte no se pronosticaba lluvia esa noche. Curiosamente no tenía animales, la familia no podía costear su alimento, la puerta estaba entreabierta, dentro estaba Sam murmurando algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó el chico.

-Yo ni loca duermo en un establo ¡No soy Jesús!

-Esta familia ha sido muy buena con nosotros y no tenían nada más. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea.

-Hubiéramos dormido en el auto. Ok, si tu quieres te quedas aquí. Yo voy al pueblo. Adiós.

-Muy bien pero no hagas locuras que bipolar es esta chica, se queja de un establo viejo y desordenado y su habitación no era muy distinta

La puerta del establo hizo un chirrido al abrirse y se azotó con fuerza al cerrarse. Ron buscó su cama; un improvisado colchón relleno de paja sobre el piso de tierra y unas mantas por si hacía frío. Se recostó sobre esta moviéndose de lado a lado para acomodarse, en el proceso algunos trozos de paja le punzaron la piel, pero cuando encontró la mejor ubicación se dio cuenta de que era realmente cómodo. Cerró sus ojos y en unos minutos dormía profundamente.

* * *

Por otra parte la chica a quien él amaba viajaba en un taxi en dirección al hospital en que estaba su padre. Su vuelo había llegado bien y sin problemas.

-Aquí tiene –dijo la pelirroja al pagar la tarifa del taxi al conductor. Se bajó y entró rápidamente al establecimiento. Se dirigió en el hall de entrada hasta informaciones donde preguntó por la habitación de su padre.

-En este momento lo están operando. Pase a la sala de espera por el pasillo a mano derecha.

-Lo sé, gracias –la chica siguió la indicaciones aunque ya las supiera, ya que no era la primera vez que iba a ese hospital, ya que su madre trabajaba allí. Más tarde llegó a una habitación llena de gente conocida: al ver a su madre la abrazó fuertemente, la chica soltó una lágrima, se notaba que su madre estaba llorando por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, los bitontos que se encontraban ahí abrazaron a su hermana mayor, aunque eran pequeños, eran lo suficientemente maduros para entender la situación, los padres de Ron también estaban expresando su apoyo y consolando a Ann y en un rincón él, su abuelo.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó la chica a su madre.

-Lo están operando desde hace horas, aun no nos han dicho nada.

-¿Y por qué no estás con él? –exclamó con algo de reproche.

-No es mi área, querida. Les estorbaría.

-Claro. Sr y Sra Imparable, Ron les manda saludos. Está muy bien.

-Gracias hija –dijo el señor.

-¿Y tú? Abuelo…

-Espera… ¿ya lo conocías? –dijo sorprendida su madre.

-Sí. Es mi abuelo. Lo conocí en Italia ¿no sabías que era tu suegro?

-Sí, pero hoy me enteré. Visitó la casa antes de que a James le diera el ataque, y vino conmigo al hospital, pero desde que llegamos no se ha movido ni dicho una palabra –las mujeres se quedaron mirando al hombre. El que finalmente dijo.

-Es mi culpa…

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que le está pasando a James es mi culpa.

-No digas eso, abuelito –se sentó la chica a su lado y le dio una abrazo -. Estas cosas pasan.

-Sí, pero fui yo el que fue de esa forma a decirle que era su padre, fue mi culpa. No debí jamás intentar volver a su vida de nuevo. Debí quedarme con tu abuela y que él nunca se enterara de mí.

-Nunca hables así –exclamó el padre de Ron -. Eso no importa ahora. Debes estar calmado, esperara que todo salga bien y sobretodo apoyar a tu nieta y a su madre que están muy angustiadas. Compórtate como un hombre y no seas un mal ejemplo para tus nietos –terminadas sus palabras hubo silesio de parte de todos.

-Cielos hombre, no sé que decir… creo que ti…tienes razón. Actué como un idiota. Lo siento Kim, señora y a ustedes chicos –refiriéndose a Jim y a Tim-. Disculpe mi ignorancia pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy… -una puerta se cerró fuertemente por lo que no se pudo escuchar lo que dijo, sólo que terminaba en "…Imparable".

-Debí suponer que Ron era tu hijo. Ha hecho un gran trabajo como padre, es una gran persona. Me habría gustado ser tan buen padre como usted.

-Aun tiene tiempo, estimado.

-Sospecho que sabía de mi ¿me equivoco?

-Está en lo cierto. Siempre estoy en contacto con mi hijo y me habló mucho de usted, calificándolo como un buen hombre. Por eso me llamó la atención que hablara así.

-Una vez más, lo siento –En eso apareció el doctor de James con un cansado rostro que evidenciaba las horas de la operación.

* * *

La puerta del establo resonó, lo que despertó a Ron y supuso que Sam había vuelto ahh no puede ser más cuidadosa. Detesto que me despierten. Unos segundos después se oyeron sus pasos acercándose a él ¡demonios! ¿Qué querrá ahora? luego el sonido se detuvo. A continuación comenzó a sentir un calor subiendo por sus piernas hasta su estómago y su pecho entonces se dio cuenta de que ¡eran manos! Estaba completamente oscuro, pero bastó que lanzara un dardo de fuego a una vela cercana para iluminar el lugar y a Sam trepando por su cuerpo. El chico se puso muy nervioso, su corazón latía rápido y pudo ver como las mejillas de la chica estaban altamente ruborizadas, su cabello caía de una forma muy sexy sobre su cara, una gota de sudor se aventuraba por la hermosa piel de la joven hasta desaparecer entre su blusa.

-Ahora que no está Kim ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco? –ella se sentó sobre su cintura mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-Ehhhh…. es… este yo –en ese momento Ron percibió un olor conocido.

-Sam ¿estuviste bebiendo?

-Eso no importa. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. Ahora bésame –la chica depositó sus labios sobre los de él. Ron se quedó inmóvil, era una situación complicada y no sabía que hacer. Los pensamientos pecaminosos se borraron al recordar a Kim. El Ron diablito sobre su hombro desapareció. Ron se levantó y Sam cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye! –gritó.

Usó su tierra control y la encerró en una habitación de rocas.

-¡Oye sácame de aquí, no puedes hacerme esto, sácame ahora!

-Será mejor que Kim no se entere de esto –pensó Ron. Al rato Sam dejó de gritar, Ron supuso que se había quedado dormida. Un poco más calmado apagó la vela y cerró los ojos, unos segundo después se levantó de golpe, usó su tierra control en la cárcel de roca que había hecho alrededor de Sam y le hizo una serie de agujeros en la parte superior Ufff… si no hago eso, se muere asfixiada. Bien, a dormir.

El doctor estaba frente a la familia, principalmente ante la doctora Ann. Todos temían lo peor.

-Bueno… tuvimos algunos problemas en la operación, pero todo salió bien y pudimos estabilizarlo. Está ahora en observación, veremos como va progresando con el pasar de los días. A pesar de todo sigue grave, pero está mejor. En unas horas más uno podrá visitarlo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias doctor –dijo Ann. Kim respiraba un poco más aliviada igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Por nada, colega –dicho esto se fue por donde vino.

Todos se sentaron tranquilizados. Kim estaba entre su madre y su abuelo, miró al techo y pensó en Ron y los bitontos pensaban en que regalar a su padre cuando despertara.

-Bien caballero –dijo Ann, refiriéndose a Max -. Creo que tiene varias cosas que contar…

El canto del gallo por la mañana despertó al chico de rubios cabellos, sus párpados se separaron y miró a su alrededor, se sentó sobre su cama de paja, se rascó la cabeza, dio un largo bostezo y se puso de pie. Al pasar junto a la prisión de piedra de Sam hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano que dejó libre a Sam quien seguía durmiendo en posición fetal ja, ja y al final terminó durmiendo sobre la tierra. Se mojó la cara en una cubeta y se preparó para hacer su rutina de ejercicios, que comenzó de inmediato.

Una media hora después Sam se despertaba algo mareada y con resaca. Le costó mucho incorporarse, cundo lo logró se tomó la cabeza en señal de dolor. Avanzó unos metros y se encontró con Ron.

-Uhhhh mi cabeza… ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada ¿cómo llegué aquí? Ron… tú sabes… que hice anoche.

-No sé si quieras saberlo –dijo el chico que terminaba de hacer la última flexión.

.Sí, dime. Recuerdo que fui a un bar cercano, tomé algunos tragos y luego… nada.

-Bien. Llegaste aquí en medio de la noche, obviamente ebria y digamos que te pusiste muy cariñosa conmigo –la chica entendió lo que decía y de inmediato se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Dios mío… ehhhh nosotros… es… este ¿lo hicimos?

-No ¡por suerte yo, sí estaba sobrio! No quiero ni imaginar que diría Kim si se enterara.

-Huy… cuanto lo siento, en serio. Y descuida, Kim no se enterará.

-De acuerdo eso jamás ocurrió. Ahora… se suponía que vería lo básico del aire control con Tenzin, pero aun no llega.

-Mi cabeza… necesito una aspirina. Le pediré una a la señora –la chica entró en la casa y al mismo tiempo salía Tenzin.

-Ron te está esperando.

-Ok, gracias –fue hacia él y luego pensó-. Incluso en la mañana, con el pelo despeinado y algo desaseada, se ve hermosa.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Algo calurosa, pero bien –contestó.

Concluirá…


	16. Capítulo 3x2: Caída libre

Libro tres:

Aire

Capítulo dos:

Caída Libre.

El aire. Imponente elemento que representa la libertad. Que se mueve a través de las praderas rozándolas delicadamente así como también se vuelve destructivo al llegar a enormes velocidades en los poderosos huracanes. Al pasar el tiempo erosiona gigantescos monolitos de roca a su mínima expresión. Su tercer elemento para Ron Imparable, un gran desafío que se opone a lo aprendido por su mentor Max y abuelo de Kim. Un nuevo maestro muy peculiar en una isla distante a su hogar y sin su chica amada, si bien lo hacía más difícil no lo volvía imposible, ya que no existe esa palabra en su diccionario, ya que sólo llega hasta la "h".

Vamos Ron, tú puedes, un elemento más. Es pan comido, sólo concéntrate y lo lograrás -pensó Ron. Se encontraba en el patio unos metros frente a su maestro que lo miraba con inseguridad, el viento se mecía por la tierra y alborotaba los cabellos del rubio. Cierto, su profesor era un niño. Unos años más joven que él ¿podría hacer un buen trabajo? Porque, estamos hablando del destino del mundo no era un simple juego, debía hacerlo relativamente bien si no querían que un desquiciado tirano gobernara el mundo o lo que sea que vaya hacer. Por su parte Tenzin pensaba en la mejor forma de empezar a enseñarle las artes del aire control, él había aprendido por su cuenta, ya que no había otros maestros como él que se conociesen, por lo que crear un programa de enseñanza le significaría un gran trabajo.

- Veamos… ¿cómo podemos empezar? –murmuró el chico más joven. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de perdido pensativo.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Cuál es el problema? –le reprochó Ron.

- Bien… primero… no, mejor… esteee… la cosa es… ¡ah! –se revolvió los castaños cabellos en señal de confusión. Ron se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. Luego dijo:

-Tranquilo. No te castigues pensando en algo nuevo, sólo has lo que siempre haces. Piensa que yo soy tú aprendiendo el aire control y tú eres una pequeña vocecilla en mi cabeza que me ayuda dándome consejos útiles. ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo –dijo asintiendo -. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño jugaba haciendo molinos de papel y los ponía contra el viento y me quedaba durante horas observándolos girar. De algún modo asimilé como lo hacía y un día sin más podía generar ráfagas de aire por mi mismo.

-¿Dices que tengo que ponerme a hacer molinos de papel?

-No, no dije eso, debes buscar tu propia inspiración, algo tuyo y propio.

-Mmmmmmmm… lo siento, no se me ocurre nada. Rufus ayúdame amigo –parecía como si el pequeño ratopín no hiciera una aparición hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre había estado en el bolsillo de su amo. Y como era de costumbre el animal iluminó a quien fuera su dueño los últimos años, entonces dijo: ¡Caída libre!

-¡No inventes, odio la caída libre!

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

-Sí, con Kim lo hacemos casi a diario.

-¿Quién es Kim?

-Oh claro, no te he hablado de ella. Luego te digo.

-Ahora. ¡Yo no me lanzaré en caída libre! –exclamó tajante y decidido.

El viento se agitaba fuertemente metiéndose en la cabina del aeroplano, Ron sentía el miedo de siempre, pero ahora no estaba Kim para darle confianza. Tenzin parecía ansioso-nervioso.

-¡No puedo creer que me convencieras! –gritó Ron. El ruido del aire hacía el escuchar un tanto complejo. Este le respondió de igual forma.

-Vamos, yo nunca lo he hecho, será divertido.

-Está bien chicos. Prepárense –exclamó el piloto de la aeronave que sobrevolaba la isla.

La ausencia de su chica le pasaba la cuenta, Ron estaba completamente pálido.

-Para ser el Avatar eres un gallina –le dijo el chico con tono burlón. La señal del piloto indicaba que era la hora de saltar. Este servicio era provisto por su tecno-amigo favorito, que para el rubio no era precisamente alguien a quien agradecerle en esa situación. Antes de dar el paso al vacío después del maestro aire, murmuró entre dientes. ¡Maldito Wade!, un segundo después caía velozmente y pensaba en ¿cómo podría ayudarle esto? Fue idea de Rufus, pero no podía enojarse con él. Su cuerpo oponía resistencia al viento generando una sensación de libertad que hacía olvidar el stress de salvar al mundo. Entonces por primera vez lo sintió. Como el aire se movía con un patrón determinado a su alrededor, asimiló sus propiedades; su compresión, su falta de volumen definido ocupando al máximo el espacio en que está contenido. Ningún otro elemento tiene esa versatilidad y libertad para moverse. Ahora lo comprendía pero… ¿por qué nunca se dio cuenta de ello? Todas las veces que se había lanzado de esa forma y sólo ahora lo nota. Intentó hacer memoria y algo era distinto, algo que le impedía concentrarse, no era el miedo, era ella. Siempre la miraba, sus movimientos y la forma majestuosa con que enfrentaba el viento, era hermosa y coordinada. Incluso antes de que fueran novios, sus ojos sólo miraban a una chica.

Tenzin aprovechó de hacer algunas piruetas, demostrando su dominio del aire, giraba sobre si mismo como un balón y con los brazos extendidos. Dos paracaídas se abrieron y los dos chicos aterrizaron en la playa, hundiéndose en la arena. Ambos gritaron victoriosos por la experiencia vivida. Recogieron sus paracaídas y se marcharon a casa.

-¡Fue increíble! –dijo el maestro aire.

-Ya lo creo. Aprendí mucho. Fue una buena idea después de todo.

El camino sirvió para que ambos chicos se conocieran mejor. Ron se recordó a si mismo unos años atrás con la forma de ser de Tenzin; alguien bondadoso y de buen sentido del humor. Le habló de Kim, la universidad y todos los lugares en los que ha estado, destacando los de los últimos meses. En contraste con el chico, quien nunca había salido de la isla. Había terminado la escuela en un pequeño colegio del lugar y como no había dinero para que fuera a la universidad tuvo que quedarse con su madre y trabajar en el pueblo para ayudar en los gastos de la casa.

-Creí que Sam era tu novia –Ron no pudo evitar reir recordando la experiencia de la noche pasada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé. Es una chica linda. Y viajando ustedes dos solos, pues pensé…

-Sólo somos amigos. Te gusta ¿cierto?

-¡No. Claro que no! –negó con la cabeza y las manos poniéndose nervioso.

-No le veo nada de malo que te guste. Pero créeme amigo; es una chica complicada. Como te dije, Kim es mi novia. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?

Mientras la Dra. Possible entraba a la habitación de su esposo luego de haber oído la historia de Max, que Kim ya se la sabía al revés y al derecho, la joven le habló a su abuelo de todo lo que habían hecho recientemente; Sam, el fuego control, Manuel y los poderes del agua y claro su propia unión al mundo de los maestros.

-¡Increíble. La pequeña Kimmie… una maestro agua! Igual que tu abuela ¿por eso me preguntaste aquella vez por la herencia de estos poderes?

-Sí, puede ser.

-¿Y ya lo controlas?

-No. Se supone que aprenderé con Manuel.

-¿Y por qué no practicas con tu abuela?

-Pero está del otro lado del país y…

El hombre la interrumpió yo no diría eso. La chica se dio vuelta y su abuela atravesaba la puerta de la sala.

-¡Abue! –exclamó contenta. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida y se acercó a su esposo.

-Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Cómo está?

-Estable. Pero aún no sale de peligro.

La abuela parecía tranquila pero en el interior estaba muy afectada. Rato después llegó Ann y habló con su suegra, decidieron que el siguiente en visitarlo fuera su madre, aunque estuviera menos tiempo esperando. Cuando volvió de su visita era el turno de Kim. Habitación 604… habitación 604 murmuraba entre dientes mientras caminaba por largos y monótonos pasillos, personas vestidas de blanco caminaban en dirección opuesta pendientes de sus pacientes. Una escalera. Segundo piso. Otro pasillo igual que el anterior y la habitación que buscaba estaba frente a ella. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y se encontró con la cama en que dormía su padre; era una habitación estrecha pero daba la sensación de seguridad, estaba rodeado de cables y tubos, un aparato lo ayudaba a respirar, se le veía débil y frágil. Su rostro era otro, casi sin vida. Era algo duro de observar, la decisión de que los gemelos no lo vieran aún fue acertada. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, luego de apreciarlo unos segundos más volvió por donde vino.

Otra noche más en el granero. Ron le prohibió a Sam ir a sus aventuras nocturnas. Era extraño, como un padre que le negaba a su hija salir con chicos. Ella no protestó mucho y se durmió temprano, estaba cansada; mientras los chicos caían de un avión ella le ayudaba a la señora de la casa en los quehaceres del hogar, era una faceta oculta de Sam, ayudar a lavar la ropa, barrer y hacer la comida. Era, más bien, una forma de agradecerle por su hospitalidad, revelando que la chica tenía un gran corazón a pesar de su temperamento cambiante. Ron esperaba que practicaran algo de aire control con Tenzin pero este decidió que no, que era mejor que descansara y al dormir asimilara lo aprendido, como si fuera un bebé que guarda en su memoria lo que aprende durante el día. Y que por la mañana comenzarían con el entrenamiento real. Sam se había hecho una cama similar a la del rubio un tanto alejada a la de él, esta parecía más cómoda que la suya pero no le importaba, si tenía sueño podía dormir donde sea. Se recostó y encendió su comunicador, accedió al menú y luego fue a multimedia, abrió la carpeta de videos y le puso reproducir al único que tenía; el proyector comenzó a emitir ese memorable baile: ella con aquel vestido que le quedaba espectacular pese a estar quemado, él usando el traje que su padre jamás usó. Ambas apariencias combinaban, y no sólo sus ropajes, sus personalidades, su forma de ser incluso sus labios calzaban exactamente y se compensaban el uno al otro completando una de las relaciones más perfectas jamás vistas. Un amor eterno que se sellaba esa noche. Ron sonrió contemplando las imágenes. Le ayudaría a dormir y seguro soñaría una vez más con aquel momento. El ojo entreabierto de Sam miraba a la distancia aquella escena, cuando se detuvo el video ambos dormían otra vez.

Nadie se movió de su asiento. Todos pasaron la noche en la sala de espera; cabezas apoyadas sobre otras o en el regazo de algún familiar. Kim apoyada sobre su madre se despertó al sentir como el médico intentaba despertar a su madre para comunicarle las últimas noticias. Ambas mujeres fijaron su atención en el doctor, el movimiento despertó al resto de las personas y se dispusieron a oír. El hombre dijo:

-Buenos días a todos. Vengo a informarles que la noche a hecho una gran mejora en el paciente. Ya lo desconectamos del respirador mecánico y creemos que se pondrá bien en unas semanas. Sólo queda esperar. Pero quiero recalcar que su mejoría fue extraordinaria y no lo esperábamos. Quizás la visita de todos sus seres queridos le ayudó, es una de esas veces en que no hay explicación científica. Con permiso me retiro y felicidades.

Alegría era la expresión que se dibujó en la cara de todos, algunos se abrazaron, otros dejaron caer algunas lágrimas, pero Kim estaba tranquila, la tensión se había ido y aunque sólo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, estaba enormemente feliz en el interior.

-Gracias –le dijo la Dra. Possible a su colega.

Una vez que todos estaban más tranquilos la abuela le hizo una proposición a Kim que no podía rechazar.

En un lugar apartado tras los estacionamientos del hospital. Dos mujeres: una joven y otra no tanto se miraban a cierta distancia estando de pie. Había traído un balde de buen tamaño relleno de agua que la anciana puso entre ellas.

-Pon atención, querida –casi podía sentirse el chi que recorría sus brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos que se cerraron formando una punta con sus manos la que balanceó suavemente hacia arriba. Como si le diera vida un bulto de agua se asomó por sobre el balde y se separó del resto y quedó flotando en el aire. Kim miraba demostrando impresión. La masa del líquido se deformó y alargó fluyendo entre las mujeres como si un gusano volador y mojado fuera. Luego lo soltó y el agua cayó al suelo desarmándose formando un charco.

-Eso es básicamente. Sólo sé lo básico, la verdad. No soy tan buena como tu abuelo, pero si puedes hacer esto lo demás será ¿cómo dicen los jóvenes? Ah sí… pan comido je, je.

-Te lo agradezco abue, pero habla a tú modo, por favor.

-Lo siento Kimmie. Bueno ¿qué esperas inténtalo?

La chica intentó imitar los movimientos de su ancestra, al momento en que el agua debería moverse comenzó a esforzarse de sobremanera, apretaba las manos, se ponía rígida y su cara roja se había vuelto. Pero nada logró haciendo esto, el líquido se mantuvo inerte.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no pasa nada? –gritó angustiada la chica.

-No se trata de fuerza, querida. Tienes que equilibrar tus sentidos y emociones y hacerlo calmada y concentrada. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo mientras repetía el movimiento devolviendo el agua al balde.

-OK. Lo intentaré.

Siguiendo el consejo de su abuela Kim se concentró más en lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró sus ojos pensando que así lo lograría, había visto a su novio entrar en un estado similar al que debía lograr pero para ella era más difícil de lo que podría pensar. Esta vez estaba más tranquila y no se forzó a sí misma. Al parecer estaba resultando; en la superficie del agua se crearon formas elípticas que recorrieron toda su extensión. Hubo una ligera perturbación pero nada más ocurrió. La chica desistió y bajó los brazos. No puedo dijo decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, es sólo práctica. Pronto lo lograrás. Por ahora volvamos con los demás. Debemos almorzar.

Sam jugaba con una llamita de fuego que hacía girar y dar vueltas a su alrededor, que más se podía hacer si se estaba tan aburrida. Se había apoyado en un tronco cortado con el mp4 de Ron en los oídos. Una pierna sobre la otra, y la que colgaba la mecía de arriba hacia abajo al compás de la canción que escuchaba en ese momento. El chico en cuestión seguía unos movimientos extraños que Tenzin le había dicho, acrobacias y giros que supuestamente agilizarían su cuerpo.

-Para que fluya a través de ti, debes sentir el aire a tu alrededor, sus movimientos y contrastes, y cuando seas parte de él podrás impulsarlo aumentando su velocidad a tu gusto y tener una poderosa arma a tu disposición –a diferencia de cómo era en la escuela, en está ocasión el rubio ponía real atención a lo que le decía su joven maestro -. Una vez que lo sientas libera esa conexión y el aire circundante te seguirá yendo donde quieras. Claro que, tienes que practicar. Observa.

Mano izquierda extendida formando un ángulo de noventa grados y la palma hacia Ron, su brazo derecho giró terminando a la altura de su otra mano y una fuerte ráfaga de aire azotó a Ron; el que se protegió y aferró sus pies a la tierra con sus poderes. No se movió un centímetro.

-Buena defensa. Mi intención era arrojarte lejos ja, ja –dijo con una sonrisa. Miró de reojo a la chica que estaba cerca de ellos, pensó en lo linda que era, en su cabello, sus ojos… y cuando iba a pensar en "otras" partes de su cuerpo no advirtió la roca que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡No te distraigas! –le gritó Ron, quien reía maliciosamente.

-¡Oye, me dolió! ¡Discúlpate!

-Si sigues mirando a Sam cada cinco minutos, entonces lo tendré que hacer de nuevo.

-Yo no estoy mirando a nadie –dijo nervioso de que la chica los escuchara. Quien a pesar de traer audífonos podía oírlos claramente. No hizo mucho caso y continuó con lo suyo.

-¡Intentaré el aire control!

-¡Espera aún no estás listo! –pero era demasiado tarde la técnica actuó contra él mismo, lanzándolo de espaldas a varios metros.

-Ahhhuuuuuchhh… -se quejó desde el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor.

-Te lo dije… ja, ja pero fue divertido –le extendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Durante el resto de la tarde practicaron los movimientos físicos, sin el aire. Ya en la puesta de sol Ron lo intentaría de nuevo. Hizo el movimiento a la perfección y el momento en que la ráfaga de aire debería salir; una especie de nube de humo tímida salió de su mano y desapareció al instante. Sam que miraba la acción rompió en risa.

-No le veo el chiste –dijo molesto Ron. Cuando paró de reír Tenzin agregó.

-Estás pensando como un maestro tierra. Aligérate y comienza a pensar como un maestro aire.

Recordó el día anterior, aquella caída libre en que se dio cuenta de cosas en las que no se había fijado antes. Intentó revivir ese momento en su mente e hizo la técnica, sintiéndose como en aquel momento. El resultado fue espectacular, la ráfaga que generó atravesó el espacio y dio fuertemente contra Sam, despeinándola y aturdiéndola un momento.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tenzin algo preocupado. Ron sólo reía.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito Imparable!

-No… ja, ja. Te lo juro, se desvió solo –respondió el culpable. Si bien era cierto, le alegró de que así fuera ya que podía tomarse como una pequeña venganza indirecta.

Al interior de aquella sala blanca, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos sobre una cama comienza a despertar para encontrarse a la última persona que vio antes de caer en ese estado, aquel que llegó diciendo que era su padre.

Concluirá…


	17. Capítulo 3x3: Dos sobre el agua

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. El final tardará pero llegará... dejen reviews!

* * *

Libro tres:

Aire.

Capítulo tres:

Dos sobre el agua.

El resto de aquella tarde, las ráfagas de aire rompieron el firmamento en un entrenamiento enriquecedor para ambas partes. Ron, el chico de rubios cabellos comenzaba a mostrar un dominio ejemplar del elemento en cuestión. Una que otra ráfaga volvió a golpear a una distraída Sam lo que la hacía explotar en una serie de insultos ininteligibles, la mayoría auspiciados por el Avatar en formación. El tercer paso de esta obra se escribía en el momento y que luego daría paso al cuarto y penúltimo en esta carrera por el bien. Luego de una noche reparadora y de haber aprendido todo lo que Tenzin podía enseñarle, la hora de partir había llegado. Empacaron sus pertenencias, se despidieron de la señora de la casa, dándole sinceras gracias por haberlos acogido. Frente a la entrada del lugar Sam y Ron intercambiaban las últimas palabras con Tenzin.

-Bien, creo que es el adiós mi querido amigo –dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano. Él le devolvió el gesto y continuaron en ellos mientras Tenzin le respondía.

-Cuídate, pórtate bien, mándale saludos a tu chica y cómete todos los vegetales –agregó con una sonrisa. Sus manos seguían estrechadas moviéndose arriba y abajo. Sam ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Oigan par de novios, despídanse ya de una vez.

Separaron sus manos y Tenzin se dirigió a Sam. Su rostro se sonrojó un tantito mientras le decía: e… este… adiós Sam, que te vaya bien. La chica notó su nerviosismo por lo que lo ayudó dándole un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: sabes, creo que eres muy lindo. Ella se separó de él y subió al auto acompañada de Ron al volante. Tenzin estaba como inmóvil tratando de volver a componerse. Un saludo involuntario hizo hacia el auto y a la mano amistosa de Ron que se asomaba por la ventana en señal de despedida al momento que se alejaban.

-Oh Dios… -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

La blanca sábana arrugada permanecía quieta a diferencia de los sentimientos de aquellos hombres, padre e hijo, que hace unos días se vieron por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire al punto de poder palparse. El anciano no esperaba que despertara en ese momento, no quería que volviera a reaccionar como la última vez en que lo desconoció. Su primer pensamiento fue ir por el doctor, alguien que lo viera, había despertado; cosa que al principio nadie le daba fe.

-James… voy por el doctor –dijo algo nervioso.

-Espera… -murmuró casi inaudiblemente, como si decirlo le hubiera costado exageradamente, lo que era comprensible por su estado.

-Sí ¿Qué ocurre?

Y con la misma voz de ultratumba agregó:

-¿Por… qué... –Max sabía a qué se refería por lo que lo ayudó terminar la frase, por lo visto le estaba costando bastante.

-… te fuiste? –completó el hombre. No sabía si era algo bueno que se lo preguntara, al menos era mejor que empezar a negarlo o que lo echara a gritos del lugar, lo que por cierto no podía hacer. El padre de la pelirroja asintió con una cara seria. Quizás el tiempo en coma le hizo aceptarlo, estar interesado en saber la historia de ese hombre. Ya le había contado a Kim, luego a su esposa, más tarde a su nuera, y aún quedaba Slim y esa nieta que aún no conocía.

-Fui un cobarde… -comenzó diciendo y el resto de la historia le siguió después. A mitad del relato llegó un doctor acompañado de una enfermera, bastante bonita por cierto, que sonrieron al ver a James despierto. Le dijeron las clásicas palabras de médico; como que tenía que cuidarse, no hacer esfuerzos hasta que se recupere bien, los tendremos en observación y esas cosas. Pero al parecer estaba más atento a lo que Max le decía al mismo tiempo que el doctor le quitaba los aparatos que ya no serían necesarios, tubos y demás. La presencia de ellos les obligó a usar claves o pistas para explicar las cosas relacionadas con los maestros. James era listo y las comprendía a la perfección; que Ron quería jugar con tierra igual que Riu, y por eso le ayudó haciendo castillos y cosas así que parecían historias infantiles más que una sociedad super-secreta. Una vez se fueron los que no compartían relación sanguínea con ellos, terminó su relato. James esbozó una sonrisa leve.

-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver. Cuando apareciste en la puerta supongo que te reconocí de inmediato, pero no quise aceptarlo. Te esperé muchos años –una pequeña lágrima rodó por la cara del hombre a quien nadie más había visto llorar-. Mamá… me decía que un día mi padre llegaría, pero perdí la esperanza y lo olvidé. Me casé, tuve hijos y nunca hablé mucho de ello.

-Yo… lo único que puedo decir, es que realmente lo siento.

-Escuché tu historia. Pero no estoy seguro si pueda perdonarte. Eres… un extraño para mí. Tendrás que darme algún tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Comprendo.

La puerta se abrió y todos sus seres queridos entraron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en sus caras, el doctor les había dicho que podían pasar. Se adelantaron y no oyeron que fueran sólo unos pocos, la habitación se llenó de personas preguntando cómo se sentía. La esposa del hombre en cama se abrió paso y le besó la frente mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

-Ahora estarás bien, cielo –dijo soltando una lágrima de felicidad.

* * *

Horas de viaje y por fin se acercaban a la pintoresca ciudad de Valparaíso, hogar de Manuel el maestro agua que le enseñaría a Ron y a Kim, que conocieron en la isla de Pascua y que además era un viejo amigo de Sam.

-Wade, explícame por que venimos a este país ¿Qué tiene de especial para aprender el agua control?

-Bueno –dijo el muchacho a través de la pantalla -. Su territorio tiene más de cuatro mil kilómetros de costa; increíble que sus habitantes coman más carne que pescado ¿no creen?

Los pescadores en el puerto quedaron impresionados al ver como un auto que venía por el mar en un segundo comenzó a avanzar por la tierra al llegar a la orilla, nunca habían visto algo parecido. Atravesaron una calle que desembocaba en la playa, se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, subiendo hacia el cerro. En este lugar, las construcciones se erigen en las colinas, desde su falda hasta la cima, la calles y veredas por lo tanto están inclinadas las que sin dudas sirven de buen ejercicio para la población. Seguramente Ron las recorrería a modo de entrenamiento, como lo hizo en el templo de Australia. Tenían la dirección de aquel hombre, la que ingresaron en el GPS para llegar fácilmente y sin perderse. Luego de un corto andar llegaron a una casa de aspecto modesto, no muy lujosa pero tampoco era un basurero, parte estaba hecha de madera pintada de azul, tenía altas ventanas en el segundo piso y una pequeña escalera para llegar a la puerta. Estaba en la esquina de la calle y dejaron el Pudra frente a esta con las ruedas debidamente orientadas hacia la solera para evitar que el auto se fuera calle abajo, porque claro, a Kim no le gustaría que le pasara eso a su vehículo.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces esperando a que le abriera, luego de unos segundos apareció el hombre que buscaban. Este se alegró al verlos.

-¡Chicos! No los esperaba tan temprano. Por favor pasen, pasen. ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-Bien gracias. Yo me tomaría una soda –dijo Ron.

-Inmediatamente les traigo. Tomen asiento.

Mientras esperaban dieron un vistazo al lugar; la mayoría de los muebles parecían usados y bastante modestos, el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado. Estaban sentados sobre sofás de mimbre con un cojín, no habían cuadros ni nada colgado en las paredes, al otro lado de la habitación existía un sillón grande y algo roñoso frente a él la infaltable televisión, la que por cierto era una de las primeras que emitieron en color, la perilla para cambiarle canal no estaba por lo que había a un costado un alicate que servía para apretar la perilla interna y cumplir su función. Seguido de esa habitación estaba la escalera y a continuación la cocina desde donde regresaba Manuel con una bandeja sobre la cual habían dos vasos de gaseosa. Ambos los tomaron y bebieron. Él se sentó en otro sofá de mimbre frente a ellos. La chica fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y cómo te fue en los trámites que tenías que hacer?

-Oh, excelente. Pero basta de mí. Cuénteme sus aventuras ¿cómo te fue con el aire Ron?

-Bien. Logramos encontrar un maestro. Hice volar varias veces a Sam… –Ron sonrió al decirlo por lo que recibió un codazo de Sam.

-¡Hey! Me dolió

-Te lo merecías Imparable.

-Ahora que caigo –agregó el hombre-. ¿Y Kim? No venía con ustedes…

-No. Su padre cayó enfermo y se fue para estar con él. Volverá pronto cuando él mejore.

-Oh, ojalá se reponga el caballero –de esto siguió un prolongado silencio, no es que lo que dijera fuera inapropiado sino que nadie tenía nada más que decir. Manuel se levantó y dijo:

-¿Por qué no toman un descanso? Seguro fue un viaje largo. Más tarde podemos entrenar y ver lo que has aprendido. Arriba hay una habitación con dos camas, pueden usarla como quieran. Yo tengo que ir al centro de la ciudad a resolver unos asuntos. Volveré en dos horas.

Manuel ya se había ido por lo que ambos subieron a acomodarse y dejar su equipaje. Eran dos camas pequeñas separadas entre sí por un pequeño mueble sobre el cual había una lámpara de mesa. Sam se lanzó sobre la cama dando botes sobre esta.

-Mmmm no es la más cómoda, pero es mejor que dormir sobre paja.

-Mientras no te embriagues todo estará bien.

-Y dale con eso. Te lo repito no volverá a ocurrir –dijo la chica con una sonrisa -. Yo tomaré una siesta por si acaso. Tú haz lo que quieras.

-Oh gracias, jefa –dijo con sarcasmo -. Iré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente a través de las calles de la zona observaba el diario vivir de la gente, quienes a su vez desconocían al personaje que pasaba a su lado, ese que salvó y salvaría al mundo. Unos niños jugando con una pelota le recordaron a Ron su infancia y un pasaje en especial de esta:

"Una niña con pecas cuyo cabello pelirrojo terminaba en dos coletas jugaba alegremente con una pelota de goma. El sol era bloqueado por un gran árbol que techaba la entretención de la pequeña. Sus compañeros del jardín de niños corrían de un lado para el otro pero no le prestaban mucha atención a ella. Al poco pasar llegó un niño rubio y orejón que vestía una playera con un oso.

-Hola Kim ¿Qué haces? –dijo el joven amistosamente.

-Juego ¿Quieres jugar?

-Claro

La chica le lanzó el balón con las manos a lo que él no alcanzó a reaccionar y le dio en la cara, la esfera rebotó y salió despedida hacia arriba quedando enganchada en una rama del árbol.

-Auuuuuchhh –dijo con tono de dolor.

-Lo siento Ron ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

La niña de la mirada esmeralda observó donde había caído la pelota.

-Está alto, pero creo que puedo alcanzarla –inmediatamente comenzó a trepar por un extremo del tronco, era bastante hábil para su edad.

-¡Kim espera!

-Ya casi llego

El chico fue tras ella y a duras penas también se puso a trepar; un pie tras otro, rama a rama. En un momento quiso decirle algo a Kim quien estaba varias ramas más arriba por lo que alzó la vista; no era su intención pero no pudo evitar verle los calzones bajo su vestido, al instante bajó la mirada con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas. Ella ya estaba cerca del objeto, estiró el brazo para alcanzarla, sólo sus dedos hicieron contacto y consiguió moverla un poco, lo suficiente para zafarla de la rama en que estaba, pero volvió a quedar atrapada en otra, afortunadamente cerca de Ron.

-Voy por ella –dijo el muchacho.

-Ten cuidado –agregó su amiga mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Se arrastró por la rama sobre la que estaba parado pero aún le faltaban unos centímetros por lo que intentó prolongar lo que más pudo su mano para dar con ella. Inesperadamente la rama cedió por el peso y el joven cayó desde una gran altura.

-¡Ron! –gritó angustiada la pequeña temiendo por su amigo. Aceleró la bajada y llegó a tierra firme, se acercó a él, quien afortunadamente había aterrizado sobre un arbusto -. ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Háblame! –sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimarse.

-…sí, con queso derretido mami… -murmuró el chico algo despistado.

-Tonto, me asustaste –exclamó abrazándolo tiernamente.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa por el gesto de su amiga. La conocía desde hace sólo unos meses, pero recién a los quince segundos de haber cursado palabra con ella sabía que serían los mejores amigos por siempre, entonces fijó su vista en la pelota que había caído a unos metros al romperse la rama y supo que así sería".

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día. Estaban los tres reunidos; tierra, fuego y agua. Como la casa no era el lugar propicio para entrenar se dirigieron a un sitio apartado y por el que no transita nadie, ubicado en la periferia de la ciudad en el que un cerro los separaba de esta dándoles privacidad.

-Bien, veamos qué es lo que has aprendido –exclamó Manuel, el maestro agua de la gran barriga se sentó sobre una roca. Por supuesto necesitaban agua por lo que el río que venía de las montañas y que desembocaba en el mar les serviría perfectamente. Sam le ayudaría a entrenar lanzándole ataques que debería enfrentar usando los elementos que había aprendido hasta ahora. La maestro fuego comenzó su ofensiva. Ron podía leer sus movimientos por las vibraciones que sus pies ejercían sobre el suelo, calculó el instante en que el fuego emergía de sus manos hasta el segundo en que debería impactarle, hábilmente lo bloqueó con un muro de roca, el que luego de recibir el daño fue destruido por el chico aprovechando sus restos como esquirlas que avanzaron hacia Sam, que fueron freídas por una cortina de fuego que hizo para protegerse, pequeñas llamas vestigiales rodearon a la chica y a su cabello negro como la noche que se agitaba en el aire, sus ojos brillaban intensamente reflejando el vivo color del elemento. Contraatacó juntando las palmas liberando una gran cantidad de fuego que Ron cortó con sus pies rodeados también de este disipándolo en el espacio, de su mano izquierda generó más fuego el que guió con la otra mano haciendo círculos consecutivos, la técnica creó un espiral grandioso que quemaría a cualquiera, pero para Sam era una caricia, al meterse dentro del vórtice mientras giraba ella misma horizontalmente, de esta forma absorbió todo su poder. El siguiente movimiento de Ron contemplaba usar el aire, pero no le salió como esperaba, de hecho nada salió al hacer la técnica.

-¿Qué ocurre? –señaló la chica al fallar el ataque del muchacho.

-No sé, es el aire. Creo que no me sale otra vez.

En eso se oyó una voz distinta de la de los tres ahí presentes.

-Quizás es porque me extrañas mucho ¿no crees? –dijo sonriente una figura femenina, su cabello rojo se agitó dramáticamente por acción del viento. Sin duda una buena entrada.

-¿Kim? ¡Volviste! –gritó alegre el rubio, corriendo hacia su novia, se encontraron en un abrazo, él la levantó girando ambos en círculos como los encuentros en las películas. Al detenerse la volvió a abrazar y se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen rato, Ron le acomodó su cabello tras su oreja, sentía unas infinitas ganas de besarla, pero se prefirió dejarlo para más tarde, cuando no hubiera tantas miradas espiando. Kim les contó de todo lo acontecido en Middleton y la recuperación parcial de su padre, el cual apenas estuvo mejor, decidió tomar un avión de regreso, obviamente Wade le había ayudado a encontrarlos. Su novio también le contó su experiencia con el aire y todo lo que había ocurrido, excluyendo claro su "encuentro" con Sam, si bien no era gran cosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kim. Le resultaba difícil a Ron ocultar lo feliz que estaba de que ella hubiera vuelto, se le notaba en el rostro a simple vista.

-Veo que alguien está muy contento de que su chica esté de regreso –rió Sam. Ron se sonrojó un poco.

-Calladita te vez más bonita –respondió en tono burlón.

Tanta charla había hecho volar al tiempo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Bien será mejor que volvamos mañana –anunció Manuel-. No pudimos avanzar mucho, pero es hora de ir a descansar. Además muero de hambre –finalizó riendo.

-Claro. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo –dijo Ron. Se separó un poco de ellos e hizo una voltereta en el aire, lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de este hacia arriba.

-Wow. Bien Ron –exclamó Kim.

-Creo que ella tenía razón –rió Sam-. No puedes hacer nada bien si ella no está cerca.

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto –exclamó el muchacho.

Durante el camino de regreso Sam era perseguida por Ron debido a sus constantes burlas, Manuel y Kim caminaban tranquilamente rodeados por los dos chicos corriendo.

-Parecen unos niños. Ya maduren –exclamó Kim, quien no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

-Así que te entrenarás junto con Ron ¿no? –le preguntó Manuel.

-Así es.

-Bien, será un placer enseñarle a ambos.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la casa y Sam y Ron ya se había calmado. Ella le preguntó:

-Y ya en serio ¿por qué crees que no te funcionó el aire hace un momento?

-No lo sé.

-Quizás lo practicaste muy poco. Es decir, con el fuego y la tierra te tardaste más, varios días tengo entendido. Aunque con el fuego pudiste haberlo aprendido en menos tiempo. Quizás exageré en tu entrenamiento.

-Espera… -la detuvo el chico.

-¿Dices que no era necesario tener que subir y bajar una montaña todos los días?

-Bueeeno… sí.

-Y ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-No lo sé. Me pareció divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¡Sam! Déjame recordarte que un psicópata del fuego quiere gobernar el mundo. Cada minuto que pasa puede hacerse más fuerte. ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

-Ok, no fue muy listo de mi parte. Lo siento, hermano.

-Ahh –suspiró-. Como sea ya olvídalo, lo hecho, hecho está.

Después de una cena reparadora era hora de dormir. Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron en la habitación de huéspedes de dos camas.

-Bien como Ron es un caballero dejará que las damas duerman en las camas ¿cierto? –dijo Sam.

-¿Tú? ¿Una dama? Ja, ja seguro. Pero sí, la dama y Sam pueden dormir en las camas. Yo me acomodaré en el suelo.

-Ron no digas eso; Sam es una dama también –dijo Kim mientras se acostaba en una de las camas.

-Ves tu chica me apoya.

-Sí como sea –el chico se recostó sobre una colcha que puso en el suelo. Y en un rato todos estaban dormidos.

Como a media noche se empezó a oír un susurro.

-Pssss Ron… ¿estás despierto?

-Mmm ¿qué ocurre? –murmuró semidormido.

-Ella está dormida ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Ven aquí. No duermas en el piso, debe ser incómodo.

El chico lo pensó un momento, no quería que ella los descubriera durmiendo juntos. Recordó una vez más lo ocurrido en el granero hace unas noches. Lentamente se balanceó hacia la cama de la chica y quedó de frente a ella. Su cabello era oscuro y sintió como su calor lo reconfortaba.

-Preferiría que Sam no nos viera durmiendo juntos, perdón si te desperté –dijo susurrando Kim. No se veía bien su rostro pero Ron intuyó que estaba sonriendo. La atrajo hacia él, no sólo para tenerla cerca sino también para que ninguno se cayera de la cama, ya que no era precisamente grande.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Kim.

Una vez más la oscuridad no era obstáculo. El rubio sabía dónde estaban sus labios y ella los de él, por lo que los unieron en un cálido beso, esos labios que deseaban juntarse desde hacía varios días, pero que la distancia separó momentáneamente. Al separarse la pelirroja dijo en voz baja También te extrañé y mucho. Se besaron una vez más y en unos minutos dormían plácidamente, uno al lado del otro.

* * *

-El agua es un elemento cambiante y manejable. Los maestros agua usan la fuerza del enemigo contra él usando la luna y el océano como fuente de su poder. Podemos modificarla haciéndola pasar por sus tres estados físicos; líquido, gas y sólido. Siempre a su alrededor habrá agua, incluso en el desierto más árido se puede obtener si se sabe dónde buscar.

Se ubicaban en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. El sueño recargó sus energías y las ganas de trabajar estaban en su punto máximo. Kim y Ron, sentados en un tronco, oían lo que Manuel les decía sobre el dominio del elemento, quien permanecía de pie frente a ellos hablando con entusiasmo. Sam, como siempre se iba a un lugar apartado a ver lo que hacían, en ocasiones se le veía pensativa, recostada sobre el pasto mirando el cielo. Recordó la imagen de aquella mañana, al despertarse y ver a Kim y a Ron durmiendo juntos, pues se quedaron dormidos más tiempo del que pensaron y terminaron despertándose después que ella, por alguna razón esa imagen la hacía sentir extraña, no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento ya que nunca lo había sentido.

-Empezaremos con un ejercicio fácil –anunció el hombre. Los tres rodeaban una sección del río que era más ancha que el resto, por lo que en la orilla casi no había caudal y la profundidad no era mucha, de hecho, parecía una playa pequeña -. Deberán ser capaces de mover el flujo del agua y atraerlo hacia la orilla –lo que dijo lo puso en práctica; sus manos hacían un movimiento ondulante de "empujar y tirar", aquella danza interminable que la luna y el océano llevaban haciendo desde hace siglos ahora en las manos de un hombre, efectivamente hizo que el agua se acercara más a la orilla llegado hasta sus pies, luego la devolvía hacia el río alejándose de ellos -. Ok, es su turno.

-Se ve sencillo –presumió Ron. Comenzó a hacer el movimiento, Kim también pero a cierta distancia de él, su pasado intento de agua control con su abuela no había salido como esperaba, sin embargo esta vez se sentía distinta y más calmada. Su novio seguía intentándolo aunque sin resultados, ella cuando ya había tomado el ritmo recordó lo que le había dicho su abue: No se trata de fuerza, querida. Tienes que equilibrar tus sentidos y emociones y hacerlo calmada y concentrada. ¿De acuerdo? lo puso en acción y el agua llegó hasta sus pies, por suerte estaba descalza, pero no le habría importado si no hubiera sido así ya que había logrado la técnica.

-Lo logré ¡lo logré! –gritó entusiasmada.

-Ves, es fácil ¿cómo te sentiste? –dijo Manuel.

-Fue increíble. Como si el agua fuera parte de mí.

-Eso justamente, es ser un maestro. Sentirse parte de su elemento. Por lo que el Avatar tiene que sentirse parte de toda la naturaleza, por lo visto aún no lo consigue –apuntó a Ron, quien seguía intentándolo mientras maldecía al río entre dientes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó la chica.

-Espera casi lo tengo ¡ah! ¡¿Por qué? Jodida agua… –se enfadó al fallar nuevamente.

-No es culpa del agua, tontito. Relájate –le tomó una mano y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos. Se ubicó a su lado y volvió a hacer el movimiento -. Hazlo suavemente, en vez de pensar en estar firme como una roca, aliviana tu mente y verás como te resulta. El rubio hizo caso, era parecido a lo que Tenzin le dijo con el aire control, imitó el movimiento de su novia y después de algunos intentos ambos la realizaban a la perfección.

-Eso es, bien hecho Ron.

-Gracias, Kim.

-De acuerdo esto era muy fácil –exclamó el rollizo hombre -. Pasemos al siguiente nivel –usando sus poderes levantó desde el río una esfera de agua que estiró usándola como látigo, el cual hizo un sonido fuerte al impactar en el aire. Es su turno, veamos cómo lo hacen.

El primero fue Ron, quien pudo controlar el agua en el aire, pero al hacer el látigo terminó golpeándose en su propia frente.

-Ron ¿estás bien? –preguntó su novia.

-Sí, estoy bien –a Kim le llamó la atención el tono en que lo dijo, casi podría decirse que fue algo pesado.

-Ron ¿te ocurre algo?

-No ¿por qué lo dices? –hablaba como si no tuviera idea, pero realmente no era así.

-Olvídalo –respondió la chica que comenzó a intentar la técnica, la que por cierto era muy parecida a la que su abuela le había intentado enseñar. Al igual que el rubio, pudo levantar el agua unos centímetros sobre el río, la condujo a su alrededor hasta acostumbrarse a ella, pensó en que lo lograría antes de hacerlo. Su confianza fue recompensada, prueba de ello fue el gran estruendo que hizo el látigo al romper en el aire.

-Bien hecho, tienes talento para esto –la felicitó Manuel -. Pero aún te falta mucho, así que no te confíes demasiado.

Ron por su parte parecía ignorar a Kim y sus progresos, estaba muy pendiente de lo suyo, aunque no le resultaba nada a su favor. Manuel se le acercó un momento.

-Veo que tienes problemas, amigo –dijo el hombre.

-No es gran cosa, puedo hacerlo –nuevamente lo intentó pero por poco lastima al hombre al hacerlo.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

-Que tal si intentas levantar más el brazo al final y relájate, estás muy tenso -Por décima vez hizo el látigo y salió casi perfecto-. Bien, pero intenta mejorar la puntería –dijo desde el suelo, ya que tuvo que agacharse para evitar que lo golpearan.

El resto del día aprendieron nuevas técnicas, cada una más difícil que la anterior. Y repetidamente a Kim no le daban gran problema, y claro, si bien a Ron le costaba un poco más, finalmente lo lograba por su propia cuenta, sólo debía recordar los consejos de su novia y su maestro. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y, a pesar de que ella pensaba que su novio estaba enojado por alguna razón, este siempre le devolvía una sonrisa sincera. Sam se había dormido por completo sobre el pasto, aburrida de esperar. Los maestros novatos practicaban más con el agua; ejercitaron el pasar el agua a estado sólido, ideal para inmovilizar a los enemigos atrapándolos en un cubo de hielo, obviamente practicaban con árboles secos o rocas, no ganaban nada con congelarse entre sí. Otra técnica era mantener el agua pegada a su cuerpo y extender varios tentáculos a su alrededor, una buena opción para enfrentar a varios a la vez.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben lo básico, con esto pueden intentar lo que sea, lo único que necesitan es creatividad.

-En esa parte tengo habilidad –sonrió Ron.

-Yo diría que con eso están bien. Pero si gustan mañana podemos pulir lo que han aprendido.

-Por mí está bien –exclamó Kim, quien ya se juraba una experta y jugaba con una gota de agua que hacía girar sobre su dedo.

-Igual –agregó el rubio.

De regreso a casa los novios se quedaron atrás platicando mientras caminaban, Sam bostezaba extendiendo los brazos, Manuel iba a su lado.

-Kim, lamento si fui algo pesado mientras entrenábamos.

-Sí algo ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No lo sé, creo que sentí celos por lo fácil que te resultaba el agua control. Siempre te sale todo bien, y eres la mejor en ello. Y ser Avatar, es algo que puedo hacer bien y me gusta, sé que fue un pensamiento muy egoísta, espero que me perdones, y serás una gran maestro agua –Ron se encogió de brazos.

-No seas tonto –le respondió con un ligero golpe en su hombro -. Tú eres el Avatar y no me involucraré en eso. Si quiero ser una buena maestro agua es para demostrarte que puedo ¿no recuerdas lo insegura que estaba de esto al principio en Isla de Pascua? Pero gracias a ti cambié de idea, además quiero ayudarte con Leonidas y sus tontos seguidores. Y no digas que es lo único que haces bien: eres una de las personas más dulces que he conocido, eres gracioso, tierno, cocinas excelente, no como yo, cocino horrible, eres considerado y amas los nachos. Debería empezar a preocuparme de que otras chicas se vuelvan locas por ti y me hagan competencia -Por un momento pensó en Sam. Luego, le tomó la mano a su novio.

-Soy un idiota –dijo Ron sonriente.

-Sí, lo eres. Pero eres mi idiota –le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazaron cálidamente.

-Tienes razón, Kim. Cocinas horrible –ambos rieron un buen rato y continuaron caminando.

* * *

Esa misma noche durmieron juntos nuevamente, ya Sam lo sabía así que no valía la pena ocultarlo. Sus ojos cerrados, ella abrazándolo por atrás, juntos compartiendo su calor, se podía ver una amplia sonrisa en los dos, quizás quien sabe ¿soñarían uno con el otro?

Sin embargo, en esa habitación, aquella era la única cama ocupada, la otra parecía que la habían ocupado pero estaba vacía. En la parte de abajo de la casa, en la sala de estar, una hermosa chica de pelo negro marcaba un número en su celular:

-Aló. Soy yo. Sí, todo está saliendo bien. Sí, ya aprendieron el agua control. Mañana creo que nos iremos ¿cómo has estado? Me alegro. No puedo hablar más tiempo. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós –presionó un botón para cortar la llamada. Sam sonrió un momento antes de subir al segundo piso.

Concluirá…


End file.
